


Heda Unmasked

by gorgondrifter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke x Lexa, Clexa, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Nerd Lexa, Organized Crime, Secret Identity, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Strangers to Friends, Vigilante Lexa, alterego Heda, clarke and lexa - Freeform, clarke is just trying to study, cop octavia, jock anya, party girl raven reyes, ranya, vague arrow similarities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 48,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgondrifter/pseuds/gorgondrifter
Summary: Lexa is a vigilante determined to bring down the criminal empire that plagues the streets of Arkadia. By day she hides herself from the world, disguising herself as a shy student at Arcadia University. When she crosses paths with new student in her dorm named Clarke she has no time for socialising. When she discovers that the blonde holds the key to getting closer to the mysterious head of Azgeda, Lexa has to come out of the shadows and let someone into her world. She plans to keep Clarke in the dark about her secret identity but plans don't always go how they're supposed to.





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is just out of a bad breakup and isn't in the mood. Lexa is a woman on a mission. Anya is an confident hotshot athlete who thinks Lexa is still like they were when they were in high school and Raven just wants to party. 
> 
> As always I am happy with respectful, constructive feedback but hateful comments will be deleted.

"Is hasn't been that long. No Rae. I am not calling up one of your friends for a booty call. No, I don't want a date."

Clarke's cell phone cut off mid-conversation.

"Damn signal," she muttered to herself. "Every time I make a call. I really need to change providers."

She walked through the campus of Arkadia University, pulling her coat tightly around her. It was chilly for summer and eerily quiet in the neighbourhood. Since her break up with Finn and her car had broken down she had been walking home alone after her classes.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

Clarke hadn't expected the young woman as she had walked through the door of her dorm building. It was a brunette wearing black, rimmed glasses and her hair tied up in a french braid. She was dressed conservatively, her black jacket covering a collared white shirt. She was clutching a small black rucksack on one shoulder and carrying textbooks.

"It's fine."

The woman glanced at her for a second as if she meant to say something more and then Clarke held open the door for her.

"Thank you," the woman said, her head tilted slightly as she addressed her.

Clarke didn't reply but watched her rush outside. She turned to move away but suddenly heard a commotion and turned back.

"I don't want any trouble."

"We just wanna talk to you. Wanna drink?"

Clarke clenched her jaw and pushed the door back open. Two boys were harassing the girl, beers in their hands. One of them had a bottle almost in the girl's face trying to pressure her to drink. He was clearly drunk and spilling the alcohol all over her as he spoke.

"Leave her alone!" Clarke said firmly.

The boy who had been offering her the drink met her eyes. He had blue eyes and short light fair hair.

"This is none of your business. Get lost."

He scowled at her but Clarke just stepped into his space, maintaining eye contact.

"If you don't leave I'll call campus security," she threatened.

She stared him down. He sneered at her but then backed down.

"Whatever. It's no fun here anyway. Let's go."

The two boys started to walk away, swigging their drinks and Clarke rushed to the young woman.

"Are you okay?"

The woman was glancing down at her white shirt which was now soaked with beer.

"Oh your shirt," Clarke said suddenly. "I have a spare in my room that I can lend you if you want."

The woman lifted her head and Clarke saw something like intrigue in her expression.

"You don't need to. Thank you but I am okay."

"It will be no trouble. Honestly."

The young woman glanced off into the distance like she desperately needed to be somewhere before turning back to her. She seemed conflicted.

"Fine," she said as if she were the one doing Clarke a favour. "I haven't done any laundry yet."

Clarke quirked an eyebrow wondering what was with this woman. She seemed rude, abrupt, cold but yet something else seemed to lay behind that cold exterior. Clarke led her to her room.

"I'm Clarke. I just moved in," she told her as she turned the key in the lock. "I haven't even met my roommate yet. She's supposed to be moving in tomorrow."

"Lexa," the brunette replied, "I'm across the hall.

Clarke glanced at her. Lexa seemed to be looking around the room as she followed her inside, scanning it as if she was memorising the layout. Clarke felt her pulse quicken at the presence of this strange enigma of a woman in her dorm. She didn't appear threatening but something about the way her eyes narrowed and focussed on everything around her from behind the black frames unnerved her. Clarke couldn't help but notice Lexa's lip quirking slightly as if something was bothering her about the situation.

"Here. Just return it when you've done your laundry."

Clarke handed her a red shirt and Lexa took it, remaining as still as a statue otherwise. Lexa took off her jacket and began to unfasten her buttons and Clarke's eyes dropped to her fingers undoing each one and saw a flash of the peach bra underneath. She turned away sharply, realising that Lexa probably didn't need an audience and heard Lexa huff almost impatiently as she dressed.

"I'm done."

Her voice had a note of authority to it that was at odds with her bookish appearance.

"Huh," Clarke said spinning around.

She blinked at the sight of Lexa in her red shirt. The brunette was stuffing her other shirt in her rucksack.

She swung her rucksack onto one shoulder holding it with her right hand.

"Thank you, Clarke."

She said her name cautiously as if testing it out on her lips. Her tone was lighter now.

"You're welcome."

Clarke had her hands clasped together in front of her, a little awkwardly. She watched the woman head towards the door and then stop and turn back, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's your roommate's name?" she asked suddenly.

"Um... Anya Pine."

Lexa's brow furrowed even more but she said nothing more and just left, closing the door behind her. Clarke stared after her, deep in thought. She was intrigued by Lexa. She knew nothing about her, barely able to learn a thing about her. She had looked as if she was heading to a class but there was something about her manner that seemed unusual, something that made Clarke think that there was more to it than that.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Running Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa isn't having the best day and is running late when she meets Clarke. A day in the life of Vigilante Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Jus drein jus daun - Blood must have blood

A dark figure raced through the streets of Arkadia with war paint smeared across her face like a mask and two swords across her back. She leapt out with a roar at the group of Azgeda thugs as they harassed and tried to rob a teenage boy who was half their size. She knocked them down one by one, dodging their blows, disarming their weapons in seconds. She noticed one trying to run away and threw her knives with lightning reflexes. He fell as they sunk into the back of his legs bringing him down to the pavement.

She retrieved her knives and turned him over on his back.

"Jus Drein Jus Daun," she said staring down at him, pinning him down with her foot.

His eyes widened and she pulled him up and punched him, knocking him out instantly. She checked the tattooes on his neck and took his cell phone and wallet. When she found nothing of use she threw it aside, the phone smashing as it hit the ground.

 _Damn it_ she thought, closing her eyes tightly before opening them and staring off into the distance. _Another cold trail._

She took out her phone and checked the time and cursed to herself. She was late. She had to pick up her cousin and she hadn't even changed yet.

She used the back door of the building, a maintenance exit that she'd picked the lock of a long time before. She'd eventually swiped the key and made a copy and soon she was in her room dressing hurriedly and removing the paint from her skin with makeup remover and cotton wool.

She ran straight into an unfamiliar blonde as she'd left the building in a rush, barely even looking at her. There had been apologies and the woman had held the door open for Lexa much to her surprise but she had been in too much of a hurry and then the two boys had started harassing her as soon as she'd stepped foot outside.

"Wanna drink?"

Lexa had scowled and clenched her fist but she was in her glasses and her normal clothes. It was her disguise. Most people passed her by, thought her just another geek. They overlooked her as if she wasn't important and it was easy to go unnoticed. Every now and then some idiot would try their luck thinking her an easy target. Best to play dumb and try to get away without making a scene.

"Leave her alone!"

Lexa had been suprised by the husky, authorative voice that had interrupted the moment. It was the blonde who had opened the door for her. Lexa had watched the interaction out of curiosity more than anything. He tried to intimidate the blonde as was a usual tactic for bullies but she called his bluff and stared him down fearlessly.

She saw the flicker of doubt in his eyes and then he backed off, the blonde staring at him, holding her ground until her left. Lexa suddenly felt a cold wetness seep through her shirt and looked down.

 _Great_ she thought. _I'm a mess. Maybe I can change. No, I didn't have time to wash my clothes. Damn it._

It really wasn't Lexa's day. The blonde offered her a spare shirt but she hesitated. It was kind of her but making more friends was foolish. It would hard enough to keep the truth from Anya.

 _Anya,_ she remembered suddenly realising the time.

The woman offered again and Lexa knew that she had to accept it. She cursed herself for the sharp way in which she replied. She wasn't ungrateful but the woman had no idea why she was really so frustrated.

The blonde talked nervously as she fumbled to unlock the door. She told her she was named Clarke and Lexa just lifted her head up absorbing everything she said but trying to remain distant.

When she entered the room she immediately cased it out of habit. The room was small but bright. There was artwork pinned to the wall above one of the beds. It was an artists room.

 _Creative type_ she mused. _Left-handed too_ , she observed as Clarke handed her the shirt. _Other bed empty._ She'd said her roommate hadn't arrived yet.

She noticed the sketch pad and the books and dvds.

_Hmm... books about medicine too. Odd combination Art and Medicine. Also has a guitar. Musical, artistic, heroic and yet a healer. Strange._

She began to undo her buttons as she scanned the room curiously and then caught Clarke's gaze lowering, fixed on the movements of her fingers. She seemed to be daydreaming, a slight hunger in her eyes.

 _Interesting_... Lexa thought. If she turns away she is possibly attracted to women. _I would have thought her straight._

Clarke seemed to realise what she was doing and turned away and Lexa raised an eyebrow curiously.

_Hmm..._

Lexa let herself look at Clarke properly now. Wavy, blonde hair, short, blue jacket, practical black trousers and shoes as if ready for action at any moment. When she finished getting ready Clarke turned and a pair of eyes as blue as the ocean connected with her own.

 _Oh_.

Lexa wasn't ready for the feelings they stirred in her. There was so much behind them, a tidal wave of emotions encased in azure. Lexa's heart skipped a beat and she felt a deep longing to know her. For a second she was in thrall to it and then she returned to reality knowing that it wouldn't work. How could it? She couldn't put Clarke in danger.

Before she left, a sudden thought occurred to her. Her roommate? Anya was moving into the same dorm. She was travelling from Polis, where they had both grown up.

"Who's your roomate?" she heard herself ask before she left.

"Um... Anya Pine."

Lexa could've screamed. Why her? This was going to make things so much more difficult. Keeping the secret from Anya would be difficult enough and she would expect Lexa to visit. She hadn't shared her dorm with anyone for good reason. A roommate would notice that she kept disappearing every night and came back bruised. They would find her equipment, would see her warpaint. This was all she needed. Anya and Clarke both right down the hall from her. Of all the bad luck...

 


	3. Airport Pickup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa picks Anya up from the airport late and takes her to her new dorm. Raven and Anya meet and hit it off right away.

"You're twenty minutes late! What the hell were you doing?"

Lexa arrived at the gate stumbling and out of breath. It was part of her disguise. This was who she had always been. Except she wasn't anymore. She didn't get out of breath as easily. She no even longer needed her glasses but Anya was expecting nothing to have changed and Lexa wasn't interested in explaining just how much her life had changed.

"I'm so sorry," she bumbled. "My classes ran late and I had to change my shirt after someone spilled beer onto it and I-"

Anya raised a hand.

"Lexa. I'm tired. It's late. I just want to get moved in. Did you hire a taxi?"

"They're right outside," Lexa said taking a breath. "Do you need help with your bags?"

Anya laughed.

"You! Since when do you do heavy lifting? Last time you tried to carry something you could barely get it off the ground."

"It was heavy," Lexa said with a shrug.

"It was not! Let's face it. You got the brains of the family. I got the athleticism."

"I guess so," Lexa conceded.

Anya gave her a playful punch on the arm.

"Come on Lexi, it's good to see you again."

Lexa followed Anya as she left. The blonde hadn't changed much. She was wearing a Polis Wolves basketball jersey and her arms were toned and muscled. She had been a star athlete in high school excelling at every sport she played. Lexa had been terrible at all of them, a shy, awkward nerd who could never quite live up to her cousin's reputation though in truth she hadn't cared much to even try to be good at them.

Everyone had loved Anya. Her parents. Her friends. Even her teachers. Lexa had been almost invisible until she'd met Costia. Lexa was glad that Anya had chosen to transfer to Arkadia but it made her plans much more difficult.

  
Half an hour later, Lexa stood behind Anya staring down at her feet as the blonde knocked on the door of her new dorm room. The door opened and Lexa glanced up as Clarke answered in shorts and a long t-shirt. Her hair was wet as if she had just showered and she visibly wasn't wearing a bra. Lexa swallowed looking anywhere but in Clarke's eyes.

"Hi," Clarke said, glancing at Lexa in confusion as the brunette stared off to the side and up to the ceiling, avoiding making eye contact.

"Hey. You must be Clarke Griffin. I'm Anya. Good to meet ya."

Anya held out her hand and Clarke took it. Anya shook it rather vigorously and when she released her hand, Clarke glanced down at her own with a slight wince.

"I'll leave you both to get settled," Lexa said suddenly.

"You don't have to g-" Clarke started.

The brunette turned and left before giving her a reply, leaving the blonde staring after her as Anya barged into the room and planted her bags down on the free bed.

Clarke closed the door shaking her head. Lexa's behaviour was puzzling. Had Clarke done something wrong? Was she embarrassed about the incident with the boys and her shirt?

"So... Griffin," Anya said unpacking more sporting equipment than Clarke would've have believed could fit in her case, "What do you do for fun around here? I would ask my cousin but she's more likely to know where the library is than the parties."

Clarke glanced at her curiously.

"So Lexa is your cousin?"

Anya stopped unpacking for a second and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"You know _her_? Lexa doesn't make friends easily."

"I've noticed," Clarke replied dryly.

She wondered whether she should tell Anya about the guys hassling her. Lexa might not want anyone to know about it. She seemed pretty private.

"She's always been like that," Anya said, spinning a basketball around one finger. "Prefers books to people most of the time. Don't take it personally."

There was another knock at the door and both girls looked at each other, neither moving.

The banging became more insistent and Clarke sighed knowing that it could only be one person knocking like that. She moved to open it and found Raven there holding some cans of beer.

"Rae, what are you doing?"

"Getting the party started," she replied.

She glanced down and grinned.

"Geez Griff, you'll poke an eye out."

If Clarke wasn't used to her humour she'd be offended but Raven said whatever was on her mind and her absolute honesty and big heart was one of the things she loved most about her.

"Geez, is that your roommate. She's hot," Raven said in a hushed voice her eyes fixed on Anya.

"Oh no. I know that look. Rae... she's my roommate. It's her first night."

Raven just grinned, watching as Anya played with the basketball, her biceps on display.

"Yeah but look at her Griff. We are so partying with her."

"I have to get up early for classes. _Raven_!"

The brunette pushed past her and into the room.

"Hey there. Raven Reyes. Welcome to Arkadia. Wanna beer?"

Anya grinned back at her placing the basketball down on the bed and patting the space beside her.

"Anya Pine. Hell yeah. Let's get the party started. Wanna make out?"

Clarke was at a loss as Raven laughed and fell onto Anya with a squeal. She shook her head and moved for her laptop, putting her headphones in her ears ignoring the two girls kissing as if Clarke wasn't even in the room as she searched for a film to watch.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Charity Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to find a way to get closer to her goal and discovers that befriending Clarke may just help her get there. Clarke is frustrated with how Anya and Raven have taken over her space and Lexa makes an offer.

Lexa gripped the metal bar, pulling her chin up to it over and over again. After twenty repetitions she let herself drop landing swiftly on her feet before rolling forward and throwing darts at the targets hitting each one precisely. It was a routine that was as natural to her as breathing.

She brought her hair back and tied it up in a ponytail, wrapping the hair tie around twice. She picked her glasses up from the side and put them on, moving a few stray strands of hair our of her eyes.

She picked up the leaflet to the charity ball.

Charles Pike  
Thelonious Jaha  
Cage Wallace  
Nia Queen  
Paxton Mcreary

 _So many criminals in one room_ she thought _. I can't turn down a chance to be there_. _Any one of them could be involved with Azgeda Someone is supplying them with the drugs they are selling but how to get in to a party she wasn't invited to. The security would be tight._

She frowned and then saw another name that seemed familiar. Abigail Griffin? Anya had said that Griffin was her roommate's surname.

_Hmmm... she could be invited. I wonder if they're related.  
_

It was two months away. That would be enough time to find out and to get close enough to Clarke to warrant an invitation. Lexa didn't like the idea of deceiving her but this was bigger than any one person.

 

Clarke was in a coffee shop trying to study without distraction. Raven and Anya had been in her room almost every night since they'd met and Clarke was tired of pretending she couldn't hear what they were up to and of making excuses to leave the room when she could tell that her headphones were not going to block out the noises they were about to make.

She was happy for Raven but she desperately needed space. She'd hung out at Octavia's place for a while, spent more time at the library. She stayed everywhere could think of but none of them seemed to help her study.

"Hi, I was looking for you."

Clarke glanced up from her textbook and saw Lexa standing in front of her holding a coffee in one hand. She wore a blue fashionable blazer and another white shirt and her hair was falling down around her face. She smiled at Clarke peering through her round glasses at her like they were friends.

"Me?" Clarke asked. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I never properly thanked you for saving me that night. Also I haven't returned your shirt. Here."

Lexa reached into her bag and pulled out the red shirt, handing it over to Clarke. The blonde smiled and her eyes lit up and Lexa knew that her plan was working.

"Thanks. Did you want to sit down? It's pretty busy in here."

Lexa smiled and lowered her head feigning shyness seating herself in the chair beside Clarke and resting her arms on the small, circular table.

"It's very loud in here for studying," Lexa observed.

"Well," Clarke said. "Since your cousin and my best friend have taken over my room it's been hard to find a good space to study. Even the library was packed with people."

Lexa narrowed her eyes watching her carefully. She seemed frustrated and fatigued. She had been grateful for Raven taking Anya's focus away from Lexa. She had been fairly undisturbed by her cousin who had been determined to have as much fun as possible.

"You could study in my room," Lexa suggested. "I don't have a roommate."

_And I've tidied away all traces of my vigilante activities._

Clarke lifted her eyes cautiously.

"You don't have to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble," said Lexa. "Really. I'd be happy of the company."

The blonde blinked and then a small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth as she nodded. Lexa felt her heart skip a second as their eyes met.

 _Such beautiful eyes_ she thought. _Full of hidden depths and mysteries._

She reminded herself that attachments were foolish. She had no time for friends or dating or anything besides her studies and her work. Someone had to keep the streets safe and the law seemed to be woefully inept at dealing with Azgeda's criminal empire.

 

 

 

 


	5. Lexa's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke studies in Lexa's room and finds herself having to ask her for another favour.

Clarke followed Lexa into her apartment not quite sure what to expect. She had been surprised the woman had even approached her, let alone talked to her and invited her to her room.

It was larger than her own and more like an apartment than a dorm room. She had a sofa in the middle of the room facing a TV, a small round coffee table and in the far corner a single bed. There was a small kitchen counter with a portable stove and a sink. It was clean but not as neat as she would have expected. She saw several empty pizza boxes sticking out of a bin and books piled up beside her bed. 

"Wow how did you get such a big room all to yourself? Wait you have an en suite bathroom too."

Lexa shrugged, watching the blonde's movements like a hawk as she gazed around the room.

"Luck. You can use the sofa. Switch the TV on if you wish. I will study on my bed."

"Thank you," Clarke said sitting on the sofa and pulling out her books. "You're a lifesaver."

 _You have no idea_ Lexa thought grabbing her laptop and a random textbook and moving to sit on her bed.

She eyed the blonde every now and then who quickly had her head buried in her books before going back to work. She had research to do. She had time to work on the invitation but she had to gather as much intel as possible on the list of suspects before then.

 

A few hours later and Clarke closed her book and headed back to her room, thanking Lexa again with a soft smile. Lexa made sure to smile back pleasantly and as soon as the door was closed she headed into the bathroom and pulled out the box she had hidden in a secret panel in the closet.

Lexa placed her glasses on the sink and was about to get dressed when she heard someone knocking on her door. She sighed, thinking that it was probably Anya and closed the compartment and the closet doors carefully before putting her glasses back on and heading for the door.

When she opened it Clarke was standing there looking apologetic.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to bother you after you've been so great letting me study here but can I hang out here for a while. Raven and Anya are in the room and-".

Lexa closed her eyes not wanting to picture what her cousin and the brunette were doing. From the faint blush on Clarke's cheeks, she could only imagine what the girl had walked in on. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Sure," Lexa said, trying not to show her frustration as she calculated how to deal with this change of plans.

 _I could stay in for tonight. Nothing has come up on the crime feed. If I need to go I'll say I'm heading to the gym or need to meet someone. I can work around this_.

She opened the door and gestured with her eyes for Clarke to enter.

"Thank you so much."

The blonde waved her hands as she spoke clearly a bit embarrassed that she was having to ask Lexa for her help.

"It's fine, really. I'm going to head out for takeout soon. Would you like some?"

"Please. I brought some cash with me or I could come with you and use my card if you need."

Lexa stepped forward raising a hand.

"No, I offered. You're my guest."

Clarke began to protest reaching into her jeans pocket for some cash but Lexa shook her head.

"You can get the next one," she suggested. "I'll get the menu."

"Okay..."

 

 

 


	6. What We Have in Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get closer as they find they have both suffered tragedies. Lexa begins to feel guilty about what she's doing.
> 
> Heda makes an appearance on the news.

Clarke was still finding it hard to study but not for the reason she normally did. This time is was because she was studying at Lexa's and was distracted by the sight of the brunette eating pizza again as she sat on her bed with her laptop on her knees, her glasses falling down her nose.

She'd been spending more time at Lexa's though they both spoke very little. It had been a relief to have somewhere to go to get away from Anya and Raven's constant sex fest.

Truth be told she didn't want to be reminded of her own chequered romantic history and how badly it had all ended with Finn. He cheated on her with one of her friends. There had been yelling and blaming and she'd finally told him they were done. He'd done it one too many times and she couldn't take it anymore, feeling that he just didn't care about her like she had cared about him.

"You really like pizza huh," Clarke said.

Lexa bit off some with her teeth, chewing with a smile. She rarely smiled except when she was trying to be friendly and it never seemed quite genuine to Clarke. It was as if she was putting on an act. Yet when she smiled now it was radiant and genuinely happy. For some reason pizza did that to her.

"Who doesn't?" Lexa replied, inbetween mouthfuls.

"I imagine there's some people."

"I don't want to know those people," Lexa replied in a droll manner.

Clarke smiled to herself. She was finding Lexa's company pleasant on the whole. She still knew very little about her but she found her more and more intriguing the more time she was around her.

Firstly she had noticed that Lexa was much stronger than she appeared. She seemed to have no trouble at all lifting the sofa when Clarke's pen rolled underneath.

She had noticed that Lexa loved her coffee and was not a morning person and that there would be no answer if she knocked before a certain time. Lexa also went for takeout far too much and didn't even try to cook ever despite having a microwave and portable stove in her room. She noticed that Lexa appeared timid and verbally awkward but was quickwitted and sharp.

On the occassions where she let her guard down she had a tendency towards sarcasm and a slightly wicked sense of humour. She'd also noticed that Lexa was stunningly beautiful, that her hair was thick and luscious and that she had to wrap hair ties around it two or three times and that sometimes they snapped at how strong her hair was.

And she had green eyes that Clarke could get lost in, that fascinated her, that she saw in her mind when she closed her eyes and lay down to sleep at night. She found herself wishing she could stay there for a few moments longer and Lexa seemed not to mind at all. She appeared cold and unresponsive to most people but to Clarke she was far more interesting than anyone she had ever met and she longed to know her better.

She wanted to ask her why she spent so long in the gym each evening and why she returned with bruises. She assumed it was martial arts but she had seen Lexa's lip twitch when she tried to ask her about it and a mask slip over her expression as if something had suddenly changed within her.

"What are you watching?" Lexa asked, lifting her head from her laptop as she noticed the images of the screen.

"The news... the Heda has been taking down criminals left, right and centre all week. It's pretty impressive."

Lexa pressed her lips together not sure how to take Clarke's clear admiration of her vigilante persona. She felt conflicted. She enjoyed being around Clarke more than she had expected. The blonde was easy to talk to and never pushed too much for answers yet she couldn't see herself as a hero. What she did was dark and dangerous. It came from a place of pain and the worst time in her life. It was easy for people to paint her as either a hero or a villain but the truth was that she was motivated solely by a need for justice. The justice that Costia never had.

"I wonder what motivates them," Clarke said. "I mean it has to be something major to make someone that dedicated. It's pretty dangerous."

Clarke's eyes were focussed wholly on the screen and Lexa found herself getting up and sitting down besides Clarke on the sofa.

"Can we watch something else?" she said softly. "I hate watching the news. It's so miserable."

Clarke turned to her in surprise and there was a tension between them as they sat just side by side looking at each other. Lexa saw Clarke's eyes flicker to her lips and back up and then Clarke refocus herself.

"What do you want to watch? A film? I can find one. I put my Netflix password in your TV."

"Really? Thanks."

Clarke turned her head and smiled sweetly.

"It was the least I can do after you've been so good letting me hang out here all the time."

Lexa felt a pang of guilt as Clarke turned away. She was innocent in all this. Lexa did not want her mixed up in this sort of life.

"What about this one? It's about a man whose wife is murdered and he takes revenge."

"No," Lexa said far too loudly.

She closed her eyes and swallowed trying to refocus but all she could see was Costia dying in front of her, stabbed by an unknown Azgeda mugger. She had seen the tattoos on his neck.

"Lexa?" Clarke said softly, touching her hand gently.

Her touch was like an electric shock. Lexa would have flinched but it was more pleasant than she had expected.

"I mean. Not that film," she said, trying to regain control.

"Alright, how about a comedy?" Clarke said in a light tone.

"A comedy sounds great," Lexa said with relief.

Clarke still hadn't moved her hand and Lexa had not moved either. The urge to turn it and entwine their fingers was so strong that Lexa found it hard to focus on anything else.

"You know I lost someone too," Clarke said after a while. "My best friend Wells and my dad. Wells was killed by a mugger and my dad, he died suddenly, his heart."

Lexa thought about this for a few moments, staring at her side profile and then back down at the hand over her own.

"I'm sorry."

Clarke sighed.

"I know. It's hard. Most people don't understand. Raven wants me to party and drink and have fun but I just got out of a really bad relationship before I came here and I really don't feel like it."

Lexa tilted her head slightly gazing at her.

"So Raven and Anya, as happy as you probably are for them, it's a reminder that you aren't in the place for that yet."

Clarke turned her head, gazing down at her own hand ruefully.

"How is it that you barely know me and you get that and yet my best friends, my family don't understand at all?"

"Sometimes those closest to us are the ones who see us the least. Or at least they see who we used to be not who we are now."

Clarke's eyes moved up to meet Lexa's and they remained locked in each other's vision. Lexa found herself wanting to move forward, wanting to cup the back of Clarke's head and bring their lips together but before she could move there was an persistent knock at the door.

"You better get that," Clarke said. "It could be important."

Lexa didn't want to move, blinking at Clarke, her eyes flickering down to her lips and back up again. The knocking became louder and Lexa got up with an exhasparated sigh.

When she opened the door it was Anya bursting in.

"We're having a party and you're both coming, no arguments. Raven and Octavia are setting up and inviting everyone. Get your asses over there in ten or we'll come looking for you."

Anya turned and walked away without another word and the pair just looked at each other.

"She means it," Lexa said. "Anya has never been very patient."

"Neither has Raven," Clarke said. "So I guess we're going to a party. Great."

Her unenthusiastic tone amused Lexa and she smiled at the blonde. Neither of them wanted to be in a room full of strangers but at least they would both be in the same boat.

"We can escape in a few hours. Anya won't notice. As long as we make an appearance she'll be satisfied."

"Sounds good to me," Clarke said, eyeing Lexa's tempting lips a little nervously.

 

 

 

 


	7. Who We Used To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa attend the party. Lincoln tells Clarke how Lexa was in high school and gets shy when he meets Octavia for the first time. Lexa is wary when she finds out Octavia is in law enforcement.

Clarke and Lexa showed up at the party together. More people were in Clarke's dorm room than she would have thought possible, the party spilling out into rooms and the hallway. Music blared and Raven disentangled her arms from Anya just enough to wave to them.

"Griff. Welcome to the party."

"Don't you think you might have asked before throwing a party in my room?"

Clarke kept her tone light but there was some truth to her question. She wouldn't have said no but it would have been nice to have been asked.

"Lexi!"

Lexa turned and found two strong arms wrapping around her.

"Lincoln?" she asked with genuine surprise as he bear hugged her.

Clarke watched them with confusion. The man was tall and bald with big brown eyes. He was muscled and wearing a black tank top but had a soft, puppy dog demeaner and obviously knew Lexa.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, nervously clearing her throat.

"I got a scholarship," he said with a smile. "I didn't know that you went here too. It's been so long."

Lexa lowered her eyes and pushed up her glasses. She had lost touch with Lincoln after losing Costia. She had distanced herself from everyone and everything.

"I-I've been busy with my studies."

His smile widened and he lifted his cup up and met Clarke's eyes.

"This one," he told her, "was the smartest person in every class she took. She tutored me every week. If not for her I wouldn't have got the grades I needed."

"Really?" Clarke said glancing at Lexa with a smile.

Her lips parted and her tongue darted between her teeth as her eyes lit up with amusement.

Lincoln didn't reply his eyes fixed on a young brunette that was walking towards them. He immediately became mute as she stopped in front of them.

"Hey Clarke."

"Hey Octavia," Clarke said. "Raven forced you to come too."

Octavia shrugged, her black hair neatly framing her face.

"I was in the mood for some fun and Rae asked me to invite a few people. Besides I've barely seen you both since you moved into the dorms."

Octavia had chosen to go straight into law enforcement rather than college or university, not one for studying much.

"This is Lexa and Lincoln. Guys this is Octavia."

Lincoln nodded still unable to talk much to her. Finally he managed to say something, asking her what she was studying.

"I'm a cop," Octavia said bluntly. "I went straight into the force as soon as I could."

Lexa observed her carefully, feeling threatened now. Octavia was Clarke's friend but who was to say Clarke was not undercover. No, she had checked her background. She knew cops and Clarke wasn't one. Octavia definitely was.

"Are you working on the Heda case?" Lincoln asked her, gaining more confidence now.

"I can't talk about work," she said looking up at him. "It's sensitive but the whole precinct is aware of her."

Clarke's brow furrowed.

"Her? So it's definitely a woman then."

Octavia shrugged again unable to tell them anything. Raven shouted her name and she turned away unaware that a pair of forest green eyes were boring into the back of her head. Lexa made a mental note to be extra careful around Octavia.

Clarke watched as Octavia headed over towards Raven and Anya who were entertaining the usual crowd of delinquents. Murphy, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Monroe. Clarke knew them all but didn't feel like they knew her anymore. They were all still the same. They had moved on with their lives, while Clarke had wasted two years of hers with Finn.

"Not enjoying the party?" Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke turned her head. Lexa was standing closely behind her, her body just inches from Clarke's. The blonde spun around putting more space between them.

"I used to. Now it's just..."

"Like you're putting on an act for everyone, pretending that this is still you."

Clarke blinked twice, surprised at how well Lexa understood her. They had almost kissed earlier that evening and Clarke felt herself being drawn to Lexa but she wouldn't do it again. After all she had been through with Finn she was done with love. Never again would she let anybody do that to her again. Her heart was off limits from now on.

 

 

 

 


	8. The One that Broke Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a little too drunk when someone reminds her of her past and Clarke wakes up on Lexa's sofa.

Clarke woke up on Lexa's sofa, not quite sure how she got there. She was fully dressed but had a blanket over her and her head throbbed. There was a small bottle of orange juice in front of her on the table and a note scribbled there.

Went for coffee. You were drunk and passed out on the sofa. Be back soon. Lexa.

Clarke picked it up and smiled to herself. Lexa was not at all who people thought she was.

 

The Night Before

Lexa had watched Clarke become more and more drunk as the party went on. Instead of leaving after an hour as planned one drink turned into another and Clarke's broodiness seemed to snowball, the alcohol only amplifying it.

Lexa shouldn't have stayed. She had work to do. She was only supposed to be getting close to her to get that invitation and she had never planned it going beyond friendship but she couldn't help but see how vulnerable she was, even if her friends couldn't. Clarke staggered over to her and then the one they called Murphy bumped into Lexa.

"Watch where you're going nerd," he snarled with anger.

"Leave her alone," Clarke said, exploding almost immediately. "Who are you to judge her with everything you've done?"

"Me?" he scoffed. "Just because Finn cheated on your ass you think everyone has to bow down and kiss your feet now princess."

Clarke squared up to him refusing to back down.

"At least she's never put someone in the hospital. Or did you think I forgot how you ran Raven down when joyriding. She was in surgery for months. Leave Lexa alone."

Something flickered in his eyes.

"Whatever Clarke? You're not exactly perfect either. No one's buying this good girl act."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at him resisting the urge to step in. He had clearly touched a nerve with Clarke about mentioning the cheating. Finn?

He walked away acting as if he didn't care and Clarke swayed a little, one hand on her forehead. Lexa caught her before she fell, holding her steady.

"Okay. No more alcohol. Let's get you out of here."

Clarke didn't resist as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and guided her from the crowded room. Her head was spinning and the music was far too loud. The spinning was worse when she lifted her head. Lexa was beautiful, her eyes shining behind the rounded frame of her glasses. Her lips were so tempting, they looked so soft and so inviting but she resisted.

Lexa took her back to her room and helped her in the door. She guided her to the sofa and placed her there, planning to help her to the bed once she had cleared her laptop and books from it. When she moved back, Clarke was passed out on the sofa, curled up on her side. Lexa paused caught up in the sight of her so vulnerable and beautiful in front of her. She yanked the covers from her bed and placed it over the sleeping girl carefully.

Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. Clarke wasn't waking up anytime soon. She had time to chase down a few leads and get back for a few hours sleep.

 _This Finn must have really done a number on you_ she thought idly. _It's okay, I will protect you. No one will hurt you again Clarke._

 


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes to find Lexa has taken care of her while she was drunk and the pair agree to a proposition.

Clarke really should have left when she could but she didn't even want to think about the mess the dorm room was in. She headed for the bathroom needing to freshen up and found another yellow sticky note attached to a toothbrush holder.

_Use whatever you need. Lexa._

Clarke smiled weakly at the note. Lexa was just too good to be true. Sweet, kind, thoughtful, intelligent, witty. Then she remembered that Finn had been good in the beginning too and her smile faded. People weren't always what they seemed and she didn't really know enough about Lexa yet.

Clarke brushed her teeth and washed her face drying herself off with a small white towel that was nearby. She spun around and knocked over a wastebin sending papers flying over the tiles.

She swore and bent down to clean up the mess. In it she found some random notes Lexa had made to herself and thrown away. They were fragmented, random.

_I've been chasing justice so long that I don't think I know how to do anything else._

_What would they say if they knew who I really was? Would they reject me? Would they fear me?_

_Whoever he was it looks like he broke her heart. She doesn't want to let anyone in again. I know the feeling._

_I should leave her alone, focus on the task but her friends don't even see how much she needs someone to take care of her right now._

Clarke felt a tear roll down her cheek, knowing that this was about her. Then she saw something else, a leaflet for the charity event her mom had been going on about.

_Why would she have this?_

She shoved the notes in her pockets quickly, somehow not wanting to throw them away and put the leaflet back in the bin. When she heard the door open, she wiped it away and pretended it hadn't happened.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked as she walked in juggling two coffee cups, a brown paper bag her rucksack as she entered.

She pushed her glasses up her nose searching around for Clarke.

"In here," Clarke replied. "Just brushing my teeth."

Lexa relaxed secretly glad that she was still there. She placed the coffees down on the table and put her rucksack down by her bed. When Clarke entered the room she was a little paler than usual.

 _Probably hungover_ she mused. _Good thing I got her some breakfast._

"I hope you like muffins. I got you chocolate chip. I would have made you breakfast but I'm not much of a cook."

Clarke gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks and I kinda noticed with all the takeout you get."

They both seated themselves on the sofa, keeping a gap between them and Lexa turned on the TV as they both drank their coffees.

_Heda stopped a robbery at 5am this morning. Ten men were treated for minor injuries after being found bound and gagged inside a bank vault. CCTV was disabled and the vigilante left no trace._

Lexa flicked the channel over to something more pleasant, trying not to flinch.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Clarke said suddenly.

Lexa's eyes flickered to glance at her as she tried to appear calm despite the effect the blonde's proximity was having on her.

"It's fine. We're friends."

There was silence, neither of them sure what to say. Clarke desperately wanted to ask her about the notes and why she had taken care of her. Was it pity? Was she just being kind?

"Anya seems to think that you don't like to have friends," Clarke said finally.

"Most of the time she's right but I make exceptions."

Clarke's phone beeped and she glanced down at it and sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Lexa asked, her green eyes full of concern.

"My mom," Clarke said putting her phone on the table. "She wants me to go to this charity event next week. She's pushing me about taking a date but I really don't want to go."

Lexa's eyes darted away with shame. This was what she had befriended Clarke for but the more she knew her the more she hated the idea of using her in that way. She had already decided to find another way in. She would not use her friend for this.

"Hey, why don't you come. Like you said we're friends."

"Won't your mom expect you to bring a date?"

Clarke didn't know what possessed her when the next words came of her mouth but before she knew it she was saying something she never expected.

"You could be my date or pretend to be my girlfriend, for the event I mean. She won't let it go otherwise."

Lexa lifted her head sharply as if she hadn't heard her right.

"You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

Clarke hadn't realised how crazy it sounded. Lexa must think her an absolute idiot for even saying it.

"You're right. It's a bad idea. I just thought you might like to go. It's usually pretty good food and - never mind. I shouldn't have suggested it."

Clarke's phone buzzed several times and both women glanced at it but the blonde ignored it. Lexa could see the messages were from her mom insisting that she bring a date and that she needed her there.

"I'll do it," Lexa said. "We can pretend for one night."

"Are you sure?" Clarke said. "It won't be weird."

"No. It'll be okay. I can be your girlfriend for one night."

"It's a date then," Clarke replied, her lips quirking up at the corners.

 

 

 


	10. What's the Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia asks Clarke about her and Lexa and discusses Heda and Clarke walks in on Lexa post workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting pretty quickly because I've had a surge of inspiration. Let me know if you'd rather I posted all the chapters I have writter or delayed them one day at a time. I've got four more chapters to post so tell me what you prefer.

"So what's the deal with you and Lexa?"

Clarke took a sip from her straw and raised her eyebrows. Octavia was sat across from her in the diner and Raven had disappeared to the bathroom.

"We're just friends," Clarke said.

"Uh huh. Sure. You remember I'm a cop right. You stayed at her place all night."

Clarke was trying not to smile at the thought of her even though they hadn't actually done anything.

"I slept on the sofa, passed out the second I got in there. She was looking out for me."

Octavia seemed to lose interest in the conversation suddenly glancing down at her phone.

"Who is that? You're blushing. Who keeps texting you?"

Octavia glanced up and leaned forward with a smile.

"Okay don't tell anyone but I've been dating Lincoln since the party. We made out and swapped numbers and it's going pretty well."

"Good for you. He seemed like a decent guy."

"He speaks highly of Lexa," Octavia said as she typed a text. "A bit strange though. It seems like they were really good friends and then she just up and disappeared on everyone."

Clarke frowned. No one had mentioned a bereavement but she'd seen the look in Lexa's eyes many times that told her Lexa has lost some special to her.

"Stuff happens to people. Stuff they don't talk about. Maybe she just had to get away for a while."

"Well anyway. I better head back soon. Indra is on my ass with this Heda case. Has everyone on it 24/7."

"Why?" Clarke asked. "It seems like she's cleaning up the streets. No one gets seriously hurt. I mean how many criminals has she brought down."

Octavia looked at her very soberly.

"Heda is a vigilante Clarke. They're dangerous. What gives them the right to be judge and jury?"

"What gives you?" Clarke retorted. "Maybe she has a good reason. Who knows?"

"Whatever. It's my job to catch criminals. Heda is a criminal. Don't forget that."

  
Lexa was in a tank tops and shorts doing more push ups than should be legally allowed. She was sweating but she was more than used to this regime.

She took a drink from her water bottle with a gasp and wiped herself down with a towel. Clarke had been on her mind more than she cared to admit and she needed to refocus, needed to get her head back in the game. She was going to back out of the charity event but when Clarke asked her to go as her fake girlfriend and she saw the persistent text messages her mom sent about it she hadn't been able to resist the offer. The more she thought about it, the more it worked out well for her.

She had a genuine cover story this time. She would be able to scope out the suspects and she could even maybe have a good night with Clarke. She let out a breath. Clarke was intoxicating.

There was knock at the door, one Lexa recognised well and she reached for her glasses and went to open it to let her in.

"Hi Clarke. Anya and Raven at it again?" Lexa asked.

The blonde's eyes nodded, her eyes widening at Lexa's appearance.

"Working out?"

Lexa was aware of Clarke's eyes on her. Usually she wouldn't allow people to see her like this, wouldn't allow her mask to slip but this was Clarke and she trusted her.

"I - er, I like to keep in shape. Don't tell Anya. She'll turn it into a competition and I do this for me."

"You look pretty in shape to me," Clarke replied appearing a little flustered.

The sexual tension between them seemed to be growing as they both turned away from each other. Neither could deny that they found the other appealing but neither of them could let themselves go there.

"So are you ready to be my pretend girlfriend?"

Lexa glanced at her.

"Of course. I even have a dress."

"Hmmm," Clarke said stepping forward to push a few stray strands of hair back from Lexa's face.

Lexa's eyes darkened as if Clarke had awakened something primal in her. Clarke stared into her eyes for what seemed like ages, lost in a feeling that she couldn't describe.

"I better study," Clarke said, regaining her composure.

"Sure. I'll go and er- shower."

Lexa headed away and Clarke seated herself in her favourite place on the sofa and pulled her laptop from her bag. She switched on the news and saw more headlines about the Heda. Clarke leaned forward fascinated. There were sketches, blurry CCTV footage but nothing more.

Instead of studying as she had planned she pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw the mysterious Heda, with her back to the CCTV camera.

 

 

 


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya has an argument with Raven and ends up interrupting Clarke and Lexa having a movie night and Heda comes up in coversation yet again.

When Anya knocked on for her cousin she was in a foul mood. Raven had left her room in a hurry after finding a phone number someone else had shoved in her pocket. Anya had forgotten all about it. It was normal for her to get attention from admirers but Raven hadn't been pleased at all. The fight had gotten to her more than she'd expected so she went to the one person she knew wouldn't push her to talk about it.

"Raven's gone home," she growled. "We had a fight."

"We're eating popcorn and watching a movie," Lexa said in a low voice. "Want some?"

Anya nodded and Lexa let her in before returning to her spot on the sofa beside Clarke. They were both watching the screen intently.

"I can't believe you've never watched this Lexa."

Anya glanced at the screen and then back at them both.

"Are you _really_ watching the original Ghostbusters?" she asked. "When was this even released?"

"1984 and it's a classic," Clarke exclaimed.

"Why not just watch the new one?" Anya asked with a shrug.

Clarke stopped putting popcorn in her mouth and stared at her with her mouth open.

"Are you _seriously_ comparing it to the original?"

"Why not?"

"Why?" Clarke exclaimed. "Why!"

Lexa could see this was going to devolve quickly and decided to intervene.

"We are watching this one. I've never seen it and I'm enjoying it now shhhh."

Anya crossed her arms as Clarke smiled at Lexa and offered her the popcorn.

"So this is what you're doing when you're studying? Netflix and chill yeah?"

Lexa shot her a warning look.

"Well we _are_ friends," Clarke just replied.

Anya narrowed her eyes at the pair. She hadn't noticed before how close they seemed. When she thought about it they had been spending an awful lot of time together.

"I'm gonna get another drink," Clarke said. "Refill?"

Lexa nodded handing Clarke her empty glass and Clarke headed over to the mini fridge.

"Okay what is going on with you two?" Anya asked, leaning in to whisper to her cousin.

"We're just friends," Lexa said.

"And I would have believed that but you just smiled at her like you two just got married."

Lexa frowned but didn't reply, well aware that Clarke was actually still in earshot.

"I have no time for relationships," she said. "There is nothing going on between us."

Anya didn't push it further but she saw the disappointment in Clarke's eyes at her words. The blonde gaze lowered and then she seemed to put on a brave face and raise her chin as if nothing had happened.

She seated herself back down beside Lexa, handing her her drink and gave her a polite smile. Lexa pushed her glasses up her nose and turned back to the TV screen unhappy that Clarke had obviously heard her basically saying she wasn't interested.

The worst part of it was that it was a lie. Lexa was used to concealing things about herself but her feelings for Clarke ran deeper than just friendship. She couldn't in good conscience drag Clarke into her life in the shadows. She cared about her but if Clarke found out who she really was she would be horrified. She placed her drink on the table but was so distracted she knocked Clarke's sketchpad and it fell to the ground.

Both Lexa and Clarke scrambled to pick it up and that was when Lexa saw the sketches.

They were of Heda and there was more than one. It stunned Lexa to see the intensity of Clarke's fascination with her alter ego.

"Is that Heda?" Anya asked. "Nice drawings but I think crushing on a criminal isn't the smartest idea."

Lexa saw Clarke blush and knew it was true. She inhaled deeply, her pupils expanding as she observed Clarke hurriedly shove the papers back into her pad.

"So that's all you think of her?" Lexa questioned.

Anya didn't know Lexa was the Heda but it still hurt her to think that her cousin saw her only as some sort of violent monster.

"Lexi, she's a vigilante. She beats random people up. What sort of person does that?"

"They're not random," Clarke said suddenly. "She goes after organised criminals. She's brought down more in this year than the whole precinct has in a decade."

Anya huffed shaking her head.

"She's still violent and why cover her face if she's nothing to hide."

Lexa pressed a hand to her temple and Anya's phone beeped.

"Oh, it's Rae. She wants to talk. I better go. Bye Lexi, bye Clarke."

Anya's grumpy demeaner immediately disappeared and she got up giving Lexa a playful shove. The brunette smiled back but it was a false one that faded the moment Anya left the room. Clarke glanced at her noticing her foul mood and how she rubbed her temples.

"She's wrong," Clarke said suddenly. "Heda is a hero but she hides her face because she works best in the shadows."

Lexa stared at her in disbelief. How was Clarke this good? Everyone else saw Heda as a violent vigilante that needed to be locked away.

"She's not completely wrong," Lexa said with a note of regret. "It would be unwise to develop feelings for such a person."

Clarke shrugged.

"I don't even know who she is. I just find her fascinating. She's a mystery."

Lexa wanted to lean forward and kiss her. She had the urge so often around Clarke that she had gotten used to the feeling of being intoxicated around her. Sometimes she felt drunk in Clarke's presence. She reminded herself each time what she was protecting Clarke from.

Clarke glanced at her phone. Lexa knew what she was thinking. It was late and she was tired but Raven and Anya were probably having makeup sex in her room right now.

"You can stay here," she said, her eyes still fixed on the blonde's beautiful side profile, imagining what it would be like to trace her fingers across those pink tinted cheeks. "You can have the bed."

Clarke turned her head towards Lexa but kept her gaze low as if afraid to meet her eyes.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Here. The sofa. I can sleep pretty much anywhere."

Clarke lifted her head so that their eyes met.

"Thanks," she said. "You're a good friend."

Lexa's lip twitched at her emphasis of the last word. After what she'd heard Lexa say she probably thought that her feelings were one-sided. Clarke could not be more wrong. The air between them was like electric. If either one of them made a move neither of them would stop it.

Clarke was the one who stood up first, turning away. She clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Goodnight Lexa," she said softly.

"Goodnight Clarke," Lexa replied, unable to tear herself from the neverending ocean of blue that rendered her immobile.

Clarke took what seemed like an eternity to break the eye contact before she moved to climb into Lexa's bed, removing all but her t-shirt and her underwear. Lexa didn't dare look around as she undressed knowing that if she did she all of her restraint would dissolve in an instant.

 

 


	12. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in the middle of night to find Lexa missing and Heda chases criminals through the campus.

When Clarke awoke it was the middle of the night. Feeling thirsty she got to her feet and pulled on her trousers to go and get some water. When her gaze flickered to the sofa to find Lexa wasn't there she scanned around the room in panic. It was 2am. She headed to the bathroom but the door was open.

"Where in the hell?"

Clarke was beginning to worry now and texted Lexa but there was no answer. She called and there was still no answer.

_Maybe she's headed to the library for a late night study session. She usually studies here but sometimes there's a book she's missing. Maybe she fell asleep there._

Clarke pulled on her socks and shoes and grabbed her short blue, bomber jacket, zipping it up fully to keep out a chill. She headed out taking Lexa's spare key that she knew she always kept hidden under the coffee jar and exited the dorm to head to the library.

Heda sprinted across the campus after the thugs. She had been on her way back from taking down a drug ring when she had seen a small group of young men and women robbing a male student at knife point. When they saw her their eyes widened and they ran letting go of the boy and running away.

She leapt over a small wall, sliding around the marble edge of the water fountain reducing the distance between her and the thieves. They headed between a narrow walkway that separated the science building and the music rooms and Lexa saw them struggling with someone. One of them, a large male with reddish hair spun the figure around and brought the knife to their throat.

"One move and she gets it!" the thief yelled. "Stay back!"

Heda walked forwards coolly. It was dark, too dark for her to see their faces but she was used to the dark and she could aim at them even in darkness. She'd had more than enough practice. The knife glinted in the darkness giving her some idea of what to aim for.

"Let her go," she said with an authorative, deep register.

"Stay back!" he said, getting even more frantic. "I mean it."

Heda scowled and then threw a dagger at his hand making him howl and drop the knife. She rushed forward and grabbed him, charging him backwards down the alley and throwing him onto his friends who watched on in fury. They all charged at her but she dodged even in the narrow space, moving backwards as she avoided their blows and countered taking them out one by one. The last one she used the wall to run up and flip over and slam the assailant sideways into the wall, smashing their forehead into the concrete. They went down and she bound them all quickly leaving a small preprinted note on one of their foreheads.

Clarke panted heavily as she watched the figure in the dark, swiftly take down each of her assailants. She was more impressive in the flesh than on TV and she bound them with incredible speed.

When the figure turned and headed down the dark alleyway towards her she could only see a silhouette. Clarke backed away instinctively until she was at the edge of the walkway bathed in light from the streetlamp. The figure stopped suddenly as if surprised.

Clarke just blinked gazing up at the masked figure as she began to draw nearer. Heda was still in darkness but was close enough to her now that she was inches away from her.

There was a sudden loud bang nearby that crackled and repeated. Clarke jumped in terror turning towards the direction it came from. Heda grabbed her suddenly and spun her around putting her hand over Clarke's mouth and shushing her. She had her against the wall, shielding her with her own body as she listened for signs of more danger.

Clarke felt a heat race through her body as they stayed pressed together. She could see the woman's side profile as Heda focussed on the noises in the distance. Her face was masked with black paint that covered her eyes and had been smeared down in ferocious spikes. She couldn't see the colour of her eyes but she could see her mouth and full lips and a sculpted jaw line.

She breathed heavily as Heda turned, her breath on Clarke's lips.

"It's just fireworks," Heda said with relief, releasing her hand from her mouth.

Clarke just stared up at her. She was beautiful, so so beautiful and she could not tear her eyes from her. She had never been more aroused in her life, at least not since she'd walked in on Lexa after her workout that one time.

_Oh God. I have more than just a crush on her. She's incredible. What do I do? What do I say?_

"Are you okay?" Heda growled, her lips still curled from the heat of the battle as if she had almost enjoyed it.

Clarke wanted Heda to kiss her. She wanted be taken right there and then in the alleyway.

 _For the love of God say something_ she willed herself.

"I am. Thanks."

_That's it. Three words? You absolute idiot._

"I mean I am really grateful you came, I mean arrived. You saved me. I - thank you."

_You're making it worse. Stop rambling._

Clarke saw those lips curve upwards and part into a sexy smile.

"It was my pleasure. You should take care walking across the campus this late at night."

Heda turned away with a grin but Clarke grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Have you seen a brunette with glasses around here? I woke up and she was gone and I'm worried. That's why I was going to the library. I thought she might be there."

"I'll find her if she's in trouble. Go back to your dorm. It isn't safe."

Clarke smiled leaning her body closer.

"Feels safe with you around."

Lexa blinked. Clarke was blatantly flirting with her as Heda. What should she do? Could she take this opportunity? It might be her only chance to ever kiss Clarke.

She closed her eyes and leaned in, bringing Clarke's lips to her own. She gave herself into the feeling. Clarke's lips were soft and she felt the blonde respond after a few seconds, a small moan escaping her lips. She felt Clarke push forward more boldly and Lexa tilted her head and pushed forward in response. It was electric, so enjoyable and everything Lexa had imagined and more. She exhaled slowly as their lips parted and it was as if the whole world had stopped around them. Her hand had moved to the back of Clarke's head and as she opened her eyes and pulled back she gazed at Clarke.

How had she not realised? They had been dancing around each other for so long, trying to deny their feelings but Lexa could never erase what she felt in that moment. Clarke was more than just her friend. She was remarkable in every way and her lips tasted like a invitation to something much deeper.

Lexa was panting now and she backed away slowly into the darkness, staring at Clarke in awe and confusion. Clarke had opened her eyes and was motionless as they both just remained there. It was Lexa who moved first spinning and taking off into the darkness.

Clarke pressed her fingers to her lips tracing them as the feeling of the kiss lingered. She was confused. She cared for Lexa. She had feelings for Lexa. She loved being around her, being in her space, who she was.

But Heda had been exciting and had sent fire through her synapses. Her lips had been like delicious ice cream on a hot summer's day. She had felt alive for the first time since Finn.

 _Wait... Lexa_ she suddenly thought with a panic heading back to the dorm to see if she had returned.

 

 


	13. Heda and Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa hurries to get back to her room before Clarke and is confused by what happened. Clarke sees something on the news that worries her and Raven begins to notice that Clarke has been at Lexa's a lot.

Lexa had hidden behind a corner, closing her eyes as she recovered from the kiss. She lay her head back against the concrete wall not sure what to do. She had kissed Clarke as Heda. What had she been thinking? She hadn't been thinking. She had been still been hyped from the fight and unable to resist.

 _Oh God_.

Clarke had been looking for her as Lexa. She gotten in danger looking for her because she had sneaked out. She gave herself a second and then ran back to the dorm at full speed to get back before Clarke and change and wash off the paint. She sprinted swiftly, the wind whipping back her braided hair until she reached the exit only she knew of. She slipped into her dorm and into the bathroom and washed off the paint in the sink, checking for stray marks and scrambling to unbraid her hair and put on her glasses.

She changed from her suit and hid it in the secret compartment placing her daggers in their storage drawer and sliding it shut until it clicked. She exited the bathroom and sat on the couch with a fake gym bag she had hidden under her bed. She had planned for this. An excuse if this very situation occurred.

"Lexa!" Clarke said bursting in and bringing her into a hug. "Where the hell have you been? I was so worried."

Lexa had to ignore the soft fragrance eminating from Clarke's neck and separate from the hug.

"I went to the campus gym. Sometimes I do that, when I can't sleep."

Clarke breathed out with a sigh of relief noticing the gym bag.

"Next time, text me or leave a note. I was worried sick about you."

Lexa lifted her jaw observing her carefully. The memory of Clarke's lips on hers was strong in her mind. It sweetly dominated all of her thoughts. She couldn't have ignored what had just happened if she tried.

"Sorry," she said softly. "I thought you were asleep. I'll leave a note next time."

Clarke half-laughed clearly too relieved to be angry.

"You better," she joked. "Or there'll be hell to pay."

Clarke slumped down on the sofa next to her. Lexa observed her wondering what she was thinking and if she would talk to her about Heda.

"Anything interesting happen when you were out there?" Lexa asked, needing to know if Clarke was going to share what had happened.

A person unaffected by the kiss would normally tell their friends. They would be like 'I got saved by Heda and we kissed'. Lexa waited but Clarke didn't respond like someone unaffected.

"No," Clarke said plainly.

She didn't look Lexa in the eye as she spoke and Lexa's lips parted in awe.

_She felt it too. She would have just told me if she didn't._

"Did you want to watch the rest of the film?" Clarke asked suddenly. "We didn't really get to the end."

Lexa nodded and picked up the TV remote. When she felt Clarke snuggle into her side she froze. The blonde was learning against her, one arm across her waist as she leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" she said looking up at Lexa.

Lexa couldn't even remember to breath but she managed to breathe out 'yes' and she shifted bringing a hesitant arm around Clarke's upper back. She heard Clarke sigh and when she looked the blonde had her eyes closed. To say Lexa was confused in that moment was an understatement. To Clarke, Heda and Lexa were two different people, yet she had kissed Heda back like the world was on fire and she was hugging Lexa like she was all she needed in the world to feel safe. She brushed a few blonde strands back from Clarke's forehead and placed a kiss there.

When Clarke awoke the TV was still on and Lexa was asleep with the remote in her hand. Clarke breathed out as her eyes flickered over Lexa who was sleeping so peacefully. She slowly took the remote and flicked over to the news.

_We are willing to pay a substantial reward to anyone who can bring in information about the Heda. Arkadia police precinct has stressed that no one should approach the vigilante after a spate of violent murders on Washington Avenue at around 2am. Warning some images may be distressing._

Several images flickered across the screen, a group of bodies scattered around in an area on the opposite side of Arkadia from the campus. One of Heda's daggers had been retrieved and an eyewitness reporting someone fitting the description of Heda.

"Wait. 2am? She couldn't have done it."

Clarke remembered checking her time on her phone before she had left the room. It had been just after 2 and it had taken no more than five or ten minutes before Heda had saved her. Washington Avenue was at least a twenty minute drive. Even if she had a vehicle stashed somewhere she wouldn't have had the time.

She picked up her phone and texted Octavia saying she was dropping by and got up from the sofa. A few minutes later she was hurriedly brushing her teeth and changing her clothes and rushing out of the door.

  
Raven woke up in Anya's strong arms, the blonde fast asleep beneath her. She had overreacted the night before. She knew she had but her feelings for Anya went beyond just sex and she still had no idea if that's all Anya thought it was. Truthfully she had been jealous because she'd felt Anya slipping away from her and it has scared her. She lifted her head from Anya's chest as the blonde stirred and she saw that Clarke was missing again. Come to think of it she hadn't seen much of Clarke at all for weeks.

"Where's Clarke?" Raven asked Anya.

Anya yawned and stretched out her arms.

"Lexa's I'm guessing. They were having a film night. She probably slept over."

Raven frowned and pushed herself up into a sitting position, the covers slipping from her body.

"What film was it?"

Anya groaned. It was far too early for her to care about conversations.

"Does it matter?" she said scratching the back of her neck sleepily.

"Was it Ghostbusters? The original?"

Anya opened her eyes fully and looked up at her.

"Yeah how'd you guess?"

Raven got up off the bed and began to pull on her trousers.

"Oh my God. She has _feelings_ for Lexa."

Anya sat up now pulling the covers back up towards her.

"That's obvious Sherlock but what's the movie got to do with it?"

Raven was pulling a grey vest top over her head and tying up her dark, brown hair into her signature ponytail. She turned her head and leaned towards Anya.

"Because when she likes someone that's what she does. She gets them to watch her favourite movie with them and it just so happens to be Ghostbusters."

"Why?" Anya said with a frown.

"Because it's a classic."

"No, I mean why does she do that?"

Raven smirked.

"Ah. That's the thing. She doesn't realise she does it but every time she has feelings for someone she always tries to get them to watch it with her. She has no idea how predictable she is."

Anya still didn't really get it but Raven leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she yelled.

"To set Clarke up with Lexa!"

Anya stared after her but then grumbled and lay back down pulling the covers up and rolling over to go back to sleep.

 

 

 


	14. Coffee With A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke stands up for Heda with Octavia and finds that the situation with her and Lincoln has developed further and Octavia tries to stop Raven from causing trouble.

Octavia hurried to her front door in her satin black dressing gown as the persistent knocking continued. She was holding her phone and had just seen the message but didn't know what the hurry was.

She unlocked it and swung it open and Clarke charged right in past her.

"You made a mistake," she said plainly.

"Well good morning to you too," Octavia replied.

Clarke ignored her sarcasm and just carried on rambling about Heda and the time and car journey distance times. Octavia put one hand to her forehead.

"Clarke, I haven't even had a coffee and it's my day off. Can you slow down and sit at the table and give me a minute? You want one?"

Clarke shook her head. She'd bought and drank one on the way over. She sat down at the kitchen table while Octavia made herself a coffee. She tapped her fingers on the wooden table impatiently and Octavia shot a brief look at her.

When Octavia sat down across from her with her coffee, Clarke opened her mouth to speak but Octavia raised a hand to silence her. She took a few gulps closing her eyes as she did and then brought the coffee cup back down from her lips.

"Right. Slowly. What happened?"

"The news said that Heda committed those murders at 2am."

"Right," Octavia agreed. "You know I can't confirm anything but go on."

Clarke shoved her phone in front of Octavia showing her an online journey planner of the distance between the campus and Washington Avenue.

"She couldn't have done it. I was attacked last night walking across campus. It was 2am."

"Clarke what were you doing walking-"

"Never mind that," Clarke said quickly. "The point is Heda saved me. She saved my life so she couldn't have done it."

Octavia stared down at the phone and back at Clarke.

"So she got someone else to do it. It doesn't prove anything."

"Octavia are you listening to me. She saved me and you know that she doesn't work with anyone else and this is the first time she's just murdered them. Why would she suddenly do that when she went to the trouble of tying up all the others?"

Octavia watched her suspiciously, her head tilted a little.

"We don't know anything about her other than she beats up people for a hobby. Clarke you need to stop this fixation with Heda. She's dangerous and you don't need to be mixed up in this."

Clarke protested but Octavia stopped her.

"I mean it. These are serious criminals. Thanks for telling me but let us handle it."

The blonde sighed realising she was fighting a losing battle. Everyone seemed to have already made up their mind about Heda.

"Er- hey."

Clarke turned to see Lincoln rather awkwardly standing in his boxer shorts.

"I was just looking for the bathroom."

Octavia smiled at him broadly.

"Down the hall, first left."

He smiled and blinked and then headed straight there. Clarke spun her head around to Octavia with a grin.

"Yeah so we hooked up last night after our fifth date."

"I gathered that when I saw him standing here in his underwear," Clarke joked. "I take it the date went well then..."

Octavia leaned forward with a smile and then began to tell her about it, moving on from topic of Heda as they sat in her kitchen.

Clarke's phone buzzed and she checked it and replied.

"It's Lexa," she said.

Octavia rested on one arm now staring intently at Clarke.

"Still hiding out at her place while Raven and Anya hook up?"

"Yeah," Clarke said glancing up for a second.

She was still typing on her phone and Octavia saw a little smile appear and her eyes light up.

"We had a movie night and she let me crash there," Clarke continued. "Raven and Anya had a fight and made up and I didn't feel like listening to their makeup sex all night."

"Hmmm.... so you have movie nights now. Ghostbusters?"

Clarke's head shot up, her blue eyes wide and innocent.

"How'd you guess?"

"Because it's your favourite," Octavia replied calmly, before taking another sip of her coffee.

Clarke's phone beeped and this time her smile widened and Octavia knew then that her hunch was right about Clarke and Lexa. Boy did Clarke have it bad. She watched the blonde type a reply then place her phone in her pocket.

"So what are you doing today? It's saturday after all?"

"It is saturday!" Clarke said in alarm. "The charity event! I have to go. Mom asked me to have breakfast with her and this Marcus guy and then I have to get ready. Sorry."

Clarke got to her feet and was heading out of the door with a quick bye before Octavia could say anything. She just shook her head smiling to herself and checked her own phone.

 

Rae: Why didn't you tell me Clarke's crushing on Lexa?

Rae: I kno that you knew with that cop reading people trick u do. Ur like a jedi!

Rae: OOO, Clarke didn't come home. I am SO going to get them together!

Octavia: Don't get involved. Let her do this in her own time

Rae: Her own time is NEVER! She watched Ghostbusters with her. You know what that means!

Octavia: Ye but Clarke doesn't... so behave Rae

Rae: Ur no fun :( U still dating Linc?

Octavia: Ye? How'd u know?

Rae: ;) I have my ways

Rae: gotta go Lexa's answered the door

Octavia: Clarke isn't there she's having breakfast with Abby

Octavia: Rae? Don't say anything!

Octavia: RAE???

 


	15. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven talk about Clarke and Lexa prepares for the charity event.

When Lexa opened the door she was disappointed when it was Raven and not Clarke but not surprised. Clarke's note had just said,

_Gone to Octavia's. Text me later. Clarke_

"Hey Lexa. Thought I'd stop by and talk to Clarke. Is she in?"

Raven's phone beeped and she glanced at it.

"No," Lexa replied pushing her glasses up her nose. "She's not here."

Raven's phone beeped again but she put it on silent and stashed it in her pocket.

"Why don't we talk for a minute? We should get to know each other seeing as I'm spending so much time with your cousin."

Lexa frowned at her, one hand still holding the door open.

"I guess so," she said without a single ounce of enthusiasm. "Come in."

The brunette strode in with a grin and seated herself on Lexa's sofa. Lexa wasn't quite sure how to deal with Raven. She didn't know her except from what Anya had told her and Anya wasn't much for words.

"Sweet place," Raven said appreciatively. "You were lucky to get this all to yourself."

"Yes," Lexa replied not quite looking at her. "What did you want to talk about?"

Raven seemed to be looking for something and her eyes lit up when she found it.

"Ah here, Ghostbusters. This is Clarke's isn't it?"

Lexa narrowed her eyes stepping towards Raven as she held the blu-ray disc up.

"How did you know that?"

Raven just smiled at her.

"Sit down. Let's talk."

Lexa sat on the other end of the sofa warily.

"This is her favourite film you know."

"She said," Lexa replied flatly.

"Clarke is - well she's one of my best friends and I noticed that you two have been spending a lot of time together."

_Oh no, she's giving me 'the talk'._

"You may not know it but her last relationship didn't end well. Finn, he kind of screwed her around."

Lexa suddenly felt a note of anger rise inside her, both of the mention of his name and the fact that Raven was disclosing this and not Clarke herself. She had respected that Clarke would talk about when she chose to and Raven should not be telling Lexa about it.

"I know," she said her jaw clenching as she spoke. "That is Clarke's business."

Raven must've realised she made a misstep as she seemed to drop her cocky act for a moment.

"Look I just. I care about her and I want to tell you not to give up on her."

"Give up on her?" Lexa echoed in confusion. "I don't understand."

Raven's warm brown eyes met her own and Lexa saw real concern there.

"She'll say that she doesn't need anyone, that she just wants to focus on her uni work but she needs to be loved as much as anyone else, if not more. She might push you away. She might tell you she just wants to be friends but this-"

Raven waved the blu-ray in front of Lexa.

"This says that she doesn't. She wanted to watch it with you. She wanted to share it with you."

Lexa swallowed, nervous at the thought of it, the memory of the kiss playing on her mind. She didn't know how she was going to be able to pretend with Clarke now. She had kissed her as Heda and it had been like she'd had cold water thrown over her head. Clarke was incredible and she deserved someone wasn't living a dual life.

"We're just friends," Lexa insisted, the words bitter in her mouth. "Besides I think she has a crush on someone else."

"On Heda?" Raven laughed. "Octavia said that too but it's not like that's ever going to happen. They'll never even meet."

Lexa raised her chin steeling herself. She had too much to lose by giving anything away.

"You're right," she said, feigning a submissive tone. "That would be ridiculous."

"You got that right! Anyway I just wanted to talk, make sure we are on the same page."

 _We are sooo not on the same page_ Lexa thought. _And you really don't get Clarke do you?_

Lexa had noticed that although her friends deeply cared for Clarke, they seemed oblivious to her motives. She knew that Clarke had feelings for her as Lexa but she definitely had an obsession for her as Heda. Lexa had seen how many sketches she had done. It was beyond a crush.

It was typical for Lexa really. She had become her own competition.

"We are," Lexa replied coolly. "You are a good friend."

Raven grinned and patted her on the arm in a manner that reminded her of Anya.

"Thanks. I better get going. Anya and I were gonna go out for breakfast if I can get her out of bed. She's really not a morning person."

Lexa didn't reply but just nodded her lips pressed together in an innocent smile. As soon as Raven left her false smile faded. She knew what today was. The charity event. She had been waiting for this for some time and afterwards she would have no real excuse to keep close to Clarke which would mean admitting that she was hanging around with her because she cared about her.

_Or worse she would have to stop being friends with her._

For some reason Lexa found that more frightening than any foe she had faced. She glanced at the time and tried to refocus. It was game time. Time to go to work. She had to prepare if this was all going to go smoothly.

She had to plant her gear at the venue first so that she could become Heda if necessary. She had already mapped all routes and exits and planned to release a virus into the security system remotely to take it down for the event. All of the cameras were digitally linked. She and Clarke were on the guest list so entry wouldn't be a problem. She would place hidden devices on each of her targets phones discreetly and download a copy of their contact lists and messages.

For most of them it was the first time she would be close enough to be able to do it. They had security around them most of the time but many of them often trusted the security at these big venues and a little sleight of hand was all she would need.

She was more nervous than she had expected to be. More about faking being in a relationship with Clarke for the evening than about her mission. She pushed the feeling away. Time to prepare. She had to focus entirely on her goal now. She could not afford distractions.

 


	16. The Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet at 'The Charity Event' and spend the night pretending to be a couple. Lexa charms Clarke's mom and everyone at the party while secretly gathering intel.

Clarke was at the entrance to the venue in an elegant black dress that had a trail behind it and patterns at the side where her skin was revealed, a transparent material covering her shoulders. The dress was cut low, the fabric just covering her nipples and a slit below her cleavage to reveal slightly more skin. It was classy and tasteful and Clarke usually wouldn't have made such an effort but she found that this time she had wanted to. She had wanted to be seen for once.

She was waiting for Lexa, the anticipation killing her. She had suggested this. It had been her idea.

"Isn't she here yet?" her mom asking, standing by her, clutching a tiny blue handbag. "Oh wait is that her?"

Clarke turned to see a figure walking towards them in a black blazer and black fitted trousers. The woman wore a silver, glittered top that was low and just covered the visible curves of her breasts with fabric. Her hair was thick and styled with luxurious loose waves and parted on one side. Her hands were in her pockets as she walked casually towards them as she met Clarke's eyes through the rounded frames of her glasses.

Clarke had to remember to breath, her heart pounding. She had never seen Lexa like this. She always kept her hair tied up and dressed to minimise attention. She was striking, incredible and Clarke was severely attracted to her.

"Hi," Lexa said, more nervous than Clarke had ever seen her.

She leaned in and kissed Clarke on the cheek starting the pretenses early and it was all Clarke could do not to grab her and give in to the lust that was charging through her body.

Instead she let Lexa link arms with her, trying to block out the aroma of Lexa's sweet perfume drifting past her nose.

 _How am I going to do this all night_ she thought. _How can I resist her for much longer. She's beautiful._

"Mom this is Lexa Woods. Lexa this is my er mom."

Lexa reached out a hand politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Griffin."

Her mom seemed suprised at her pleasant manners and smiled back at Lexa, taking her hand and shaking it.

"And you, Lexa. I would say Clarke's told me all about you but she hasn't told me much I'm afraid."

"That is so very like her," Lexa said in the most friendly tone Clarke had ever heard her use.

She watched with an eyebrow raised as Lexa charmed her mom completely with her politeness and good girl demeaner. It was as Lexa had just turned on a switch and acted like someone else. It would have unnerved Clarke if not for Lexa glancing at her every now and then with a reassuring, familiar smile that told Clarke it was still her.

"Let's go inside," her mom suggested. "And you can tell me all about how you met."

"Well it's a funny story actually. Your daughter was very brave..."

Clarke walked with them as Lexa began to tell her mom a similar version of events to what had happened the first night they had met.

"Oh how terrible. You must have been so scared."

"I was," Lexa said. "I'm not much for violence. I wouldn't even know how to defend myself. I was so grateful that Clarke stepped in when she did."

  
A few hours later

The main charity event had concluded and Clarke had been sat at a table covered in a white table cloth and champagne glasses across from Lexa unable to keep her eyes from the brunette. Lexa had charmed everyone she met and was now charming Cage Wallace, touching the pocket on his suit as she spoke in a friendly manner. He grinned at her in a lustful manner and Clarke lifted her head from the hand that had been propping it up and glared at him, a little intoxicated and very annoyed that he was staring at her girlfriend in that way.

 _Fake girlfriend_ she corrected herself.

Lexa had been amazing. She had kept one arm around Clarke's waist, kissed her on the cheek when talking to others about their relationship and even rescued her when some of the older gentleman there had become a little too handsy with her. Clarke sighed as she watched her interact unable to stop staring at her.

"Are you okay Clarke?" Lexa asked leaning into her space. "Do you want to go?"

"No," she replied raising her eyebrows. "I'm fine. I should probably slow down on the champagne though."

Lexa smiled, amusement shining in those big, green eyes of hers.

"Probably for the best."

Clarke felt bolder than usual and leaned in closer.

"At least I can trust you to take care of me. Like you did last time."

Lexa's was smiling warmly at, her eyes lit up. They flickered down to Clarke's lips and back and Clarke wondered what it would be like to kiss her. They stared at each other, both unable to look away, an invisible force drawing them closer and Clarke's gaze fell to Lexa's lips. She ached to feel them against her own. She craved it but Lexa pulled back suddenly as if she didn't want to and Clarke felt deeply embarrassed at how she had misread the signals.

 _I'm an idiot_ she thought. _She did this favour for me and she's said we're just friends and I'm trying to kiss her. I've made things weird between us. I don't want to lose her friendship._

"We should go soon," Lexa said coolly. "It's getting late."

Clarke nodded still red with embarrassment and Lexa held out her hand to help Clarke from her seat. Clarke took it grateful that Lexa didn't seem too upset and got to her feet

 

 


	17. Armed Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa find themselves in a very dangerous situation and the pair grow closer as Lexa helps Clarke through it.

They were about to make their leave when armed, masked men burst into the venue shouting at everyone.

Lexa immediately stepped in front of Clarke, shielding her with her body, one arm keeping her behind her.

The attacker spun around aiming his gun at everyone as he yelled.

"No one move! Everyone down on the floor! Hands behind your head. Now!"

"Do as he says," Lexa whispered to Clarke. "Slowly."

Both of them lay down on the floor slowly and placed their hands behind their hand. Clarke was deeply grateful that her mom had already gone home and wasn't in danger but her heart pounded and their yells sounded distant as felt as if she were in a fog.

"Everything will be fine," Lexa whispered. "Do not fear. You will be safe."

Clarke could barely focus she was so scared but Lexa kept whispering to her.

"We will survive this. You will be safe."

Clarke closed her eyes and swallowed grateful for Lexa's reassuring words.

"I'm here with you. I'm right here."

The armed group were there for the charity proceedings and took everyone's jewelry and phones. Lexa had hers strapped around her inner thigh, along with one of her daggers should she need to use it and let them rifle through her pockets knowing that they would find nothing. When they manhandled Clarke a little to search she had to supress her anger gritting her teeth as she thought of all the ways she wanted to hurt them for even touching Clarke.

When they got what they were after they shouted threats ordering no one to move. Lexa desperately wished to go after them but if she did she would be leaving Clarke and she would never do that. Clarke was visibly shaken. She wasn't used to this and now it had happened to her twice in a week.

When they were out of sight Lexa sat up and reached for Clarke, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay," she said as Clarke began to cry, releasing all of her tension. "They're gone. I'm here."

She kissed the top of Clarke's head, her lips in her hair and closed her eyes as she held her.

She would make them pay for this. They would not get away with it. The intel she had gather would have to wait. Azgeda would have to wait. She would deal with them first. For all the terrified people in the room with her. For the charity that the money was supposed to go to. But most of all for Clarke and how she was crying in Lexa's arms.

"Come on," Lexa said pulling back. "I'm taking you home."

She saw a stricken expression in Clarke's eyes but kept hold of the blonde's arms.

"With me," she explained. "You can have my bed like last time."

Clarke nodded, relieved and Lexa helped her to her feet.

  
A little while later Clarke was in Lexa's bed watching as Lexa sat at the end of the bed, speaking to her mom on the phone for her.

"She's fine Abby. We weren't harmed. She's just a little shaken and staying with me. I promise you I won't leave her side."

Clarke's head rested on the pillow as she listened to Lexa comforting her mom. She'd offered to make the call after several frantic messages and a missed  call from her mom. Clarke was incredibly grateful. Lexa had been her strength. Lexa was always taking care of her.

"How are you?" Lexa asked leaning towards her and placing one hand on top of her chest over the covers.

"I'm just tired," Clarke said. "I've never been held at gunpoint before. It was scary."

Lexa nodded slowly her eyes darting away as if she was thinking.

"I'll let you sleep. You'll feel better in the morning and if you get scared I will be right there on the couch."

Lexa went to move but Clarke held her hand in place. She turned and met Clarke's eyes with curiosity.

"Don't take the sofa," Clarke whispered. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Lexa smiled and it was the sweetest, most genuine smile Clarke had ever seen.

"You are never alone Clarke but if you're sure you are comfortable with that then it's fine."

Clarke had forgotten all about their almost kiss. It didn't seem to matter now as Lexa undressed and changed into a long t-shirt and climbed in beside Clarke and carefully brought the covers down over them both. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa immediately, clinging to her as if she might leave at any moment and Lexa brought her arms around her, holding her against her warm, comforting body.

"You're safe," Lexa whispered. "I will not leave you."

Clarke closed her eyes and gave in to the feeling of security that Lexa's embrace provided realising that she had been wrong. She was attracted to Heda but she didn't know her at all. Lexa she felt like she'd known forever and never wanted to lose.

The pair lay together that night in silence, Lexa's fingers brushing up and down the back of Clarke's neck soothingly. Neither of them said a word. They didn't need to and Clarke fell asleep as Lexa protected her knowing that she needed this more than anything.

 


	18. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa opens up to Clarke about her past and Clarke struggles with containing her growing feelings for her friend.

When Clarke awoke she was in Lexa's arms again warm and comfortable. She stirred but didn't move from where she lay. Instead she studied the sleeping girl's features wishing that she could stay with her forever. It was rare she saw Lexa without her glasses on. She wanted to trace her fingertips over the curves of her lips but she wouldn't risk crossing a line. Clarke sighed and lay on her back, running a hand through her hair.

The night before was a swirl of memories. Lexa at the centre of most of them. Clarke had been mortified with Lexa's rejection of her attempted kiss and then the armed robbery had happened and it had all been so much. Lexa's calm, strong voice had gotten her through. Without her... Clarke didn't even want to think about it.

She checked her phone. It was Octavia and Raven and a few other friends asking if she was okay. Apparently it had made the news but Clarke wasn't sure what to tell them. She just texted back that she was okay and not to worry and left it at that.

Lexa twitched suddenly and Clarke saw her frown in her sleep. She was having a bad dream and her head jerked a little, a crease appearing on her forehead. She opened her eyes suddenly, gasping as Clarke reached for her.

"It's okay. You're safe," Clarke said, resting a hand on her forearm. "It was just a bad dream."

Lexa glanced at her still panting and then let herself fall back down on the mattress.

"What did you dream about?" Clarke asked.

"Costia," Lexa choked out. "She was my- she was special to me."

Clarke frowned. Lexa had never once mentioned Costia but she had known that Lexa had lost someone too. What had happened to her?

"How did you lose her?" Clarke asked carefully.

Lexa exhaled deeply not looking at Clarke.

"She was murdered. We were mugged walking home one night. The attacker he just shot her. She died in front of me."

Suddenly so much about Lexa made sense.

"That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"Don't tell Anya - or Lincoln," Lexa said, turning her head. "No one knows. They never even met her."

Clarke frowned, sitting up in front of Lexa.

"Why didn't you tell them about her?"

Lexa sat up. Clarke was looking at her with so much empathy.

"We met in college and we fell in love pretty quickly. Both of us were shy and we didn't want to tell anyone right away. Anya was away at another college and I'd lost touch with Lincoln."

Clarke could see that she was struggling to talk about it. She reached forward and took her hand.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand how hard it can be."

"I know you do," Lexa murmoured. "That's why I want to share this with you."

Clarke squeezed her hand and Lexa turned over her palm and played with her fingers softly.

"Costia and I were walking back from a date. We were in love. The attacker came out of nowhere with a gun. We gave him our purses and our phones but he - he just shot her. There was no reason for it."

"Did he ever get caught?"

Clarke's voice was low and cautious.

"No. He wore a mask and the cops couldn't find any leads. Costia didn't have any family. She grew up in the foster system and had just moved here, so I buried her."

Clarke reached for Lexa and hugged her tightly.

"You should never have had to go through that alone."

Lexa hugged her back, feeling less alone than she had felt in a long time. It was a relief to tell someone, to trust someone. After a moment, Clarke pulled back her hands resting on Lexa's shoulders.

"Now we are going to get up and I'm going to cook you breakfast, yes cook. I'll nip to my dorm and get some ingredients and we'll have a real breakfast for once."

Lexa smiled at how determined Clarke suddenly was. She wasn't asking her. She was telling her. Her face lit up as she spoke and Lexa was finding it hard not to stare at her dreamily. She just nodded back, still swimming into those cerulean eyes.

 

 


	19. A Proper Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven questions Clarke's cheerful mood and Clarke cooks Lexa breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are vegan or vegetarian there is discussion of eating meat in this chapter so this is a heads up to avoid this chapter if it's something that makes you uncomfortable.

Clarke hummed to herself as she entered her dorm room to get the ingredients. Raven looked at her puzzled at her good mood. For someone who had been held at gunpoint the night before she seemed awfully cheerful.

"Hey guys," Clarke said bending down and opening the fridge she shared with Anya. "Don't mind me. I'm just gonna make me and Lexa some breakfast."

Anya and Raven looked at each other and then back at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"Are you sure you're okay after last night?" Raven asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Lexa was with me. She took care of me"

Anya frowned at her.

"Wait. Lexa was there? She didn't say anything."

"Er- she was doing me a favour. I needed to keep my mom off my back. By the way Rae if my mom ever asks Lexa'a my girlfriend even though she isn't."

Raven flew to a sitting position her jaw dropping in surprise.

"You're fake dating!"

"Yeah. Just for a while. Mom really seemed to like Lexa."

"Parents always do," Anya groaned. "I usually have the opposite effect on them."

"That's because they don't trust you not to lead their daughters astray," Raven said patting her thigh, "and they're right not to."

Anya grinned and pulled Raven back to her.

"Don't you forget it."

"Okay. That's my cue to leave. See ya later."

Clarke left, carrying almost half of her mini fridge contents with her.

"She isn't coming back tonight is she?" Anya asked.

Raven shook her head.

"Nope. She's practically living there now. Like how I am practically living here."

The brunette seemed a bit nervous all of a sudden. Anya stared up at her with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Maybe you should live here. I mean for convenience."

"For convenience," Raven agreed.

Anya stretched up and joined her lips with Raven's. The brunette moaned and fell back down on Anya's hands steady on her waist.

  
"There you go. A proper breakfast. Omelette with fried tomatoes and bacon topped with cheese served with toast."

Clarke handed her a plate and they sat on the sofa eating side by side.

"This is really good," Lexa murmoured.

"Thank you. Much better than takeout."

Lexa shoved another forkful in her mouth as Clarke reached to switch on the TV.

"It made the news," Lexa said as she saw the headline about the previous night's events. "The robbery I mean."

"Yeah. I'm surprised Heda didn't catch them by now. She's usually on this sort of thing quickly."

Lexa didn't reply not wanting to accidentally give anything away.

"I'm going to head out for a while later to the gym and run some errands. Y-you can stay here while I'm out if you want."

Clarke nodded shyly. Her whole perspective of Lexa had changed since the night before. Her feelings for her ran deep but she wouldn't make a move to kiss her again.

Lexa seemed satisfied with her response and they sat quietly together, Clarke leaning her head on Lexa's shoulder as she flicked through the channels.

"Thank you for this," Lexa said a few moments later when her plate was empty. "I better get ready and head out."

"I'll wash up the plates. You get yourself ready. I'll probably nip around to my mom's for a while. She was pretty worried after last night "

Lexa smiled at her and then darted away in a hurry. She had to chase down the armed robbers that had attacked them. She couldn't let such an act go unavenged.

 

 


	20. Mixed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda tries to track down the armed robbers involved in the charity heist and enlists a familiar face to help and Clarke finds herself feeling conflicted and reached out to a friend.

Heda had to stay out of sight during the day but as she leapt from building to building she caught sight of the men she had tracked. She managed to throw one of her trackers at one of the armed men without anyone seeing. It had stuck to him barely detectable and lead her to an abandoned silver getaway. The licence plates had been removed but she had a good idea where the vehicle had been attained.

  
Monty owned a computer repair store. It was small and he part owned it with his best friend Jasper. Most days he could be found working behind a small counter, messing with computer parts. He turned his back for a second and when he turned back a masked figure was standing in his shop. He jumped with fright and gave a small yell.

"Heda! You scared me. What is it this time?"

"I need some intel. A 2013 Nissan NV, probably acquired recently. It was used in an armed robbery last night."

She handed Monty a phone with an image she had taken of the vehicle.

"Are the trackers working?" he asked taking the phone and examining the picture.

"Yes but it must have fell off in the van."

Monty lifted his head.

"Really. Doesn't usually take you so long to find them."

Heda kept her expression unreadable.

"I was busy."

Monty used the image and ran it through his programme.

"There," he said. "Bought two days ago on a website using a credit card. He used the phone to take photos of the search results."

"Thank you. The money will be in your account by midnight."

Heda kept her voice low and took care not to allow him to get to involved. She had saved him one evening when a gang of white youths had decided to rob his store. Ever since then she'd been paying him to help her chase down criminals. He was a gifted hacker and could make almost anything she needed. He still didn't know her identity but he never revealed their arrangement to anyone and in return she paid him handsomely for his help.

"Good luck," Monty called as she disappeared from the store in an instant.

  
Clarke was returning to her campus just as the sky began to darken. It was only in the day but a storm seemed to be brewing as little daylight that still peered through the ominous clouds as she walked across the campus. When she passed by the dorm buildings where Heda had saved her she stopped, remembering the incredible kiss they had shared.

It sent a shiver down her spine to think of that night, her beautiful lips, her strength and bravery, that calm reassuring voice. Clarke closed her eyes for a second and as if by magic she heard it again.

"Here."

Clarke turned to see Heda standing there in the alleyway leaning up against the wall. She had Clarke's clutch bag, the one that had been stolen from her in her hand. She held it out for her and Clarke reached for it carefully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

As Heda, Lexa added mentally. She had been there. She just hadn't been able to act without giving away her secret identity.

Clarke's heart was doing backflips as Heda spoke to her. She was deliberately not looking at Clarke, only her side profile visible. Clarke thought of Lexa and could not be more confused. She cared so much for Lexa but seeing Heda again lit a fire in her. She hadn't forgotten how her body betrayed her in the presence of the vigilante.

Heda crossed her arms now, still leaning back against the wall. The clouds were black above them now, dark and full of the promise of electricity. Clarke could feel the humidity rise and the temperature of her skin increase. She stepped into the alleyway taking a chance and Heda stood up straight as if alarmed by her actions.

Clarke moved closer to her so that they were in each others' space but Heda seemed to stubbornly be keeping Clarke from seeing her face, the warpaint concealing her features. Clarke reached up to place a hand to her jaw and traced it softly.

She saw Heda react to her touch, her jaw shifting as she gritted her teeth as if she was trying to hold herself back. She growled suddenly and pushed Clarke back against the wall and threw herself into a heated makeout session. Clarke kissed her back with passion. It was hot and heavy this time and they both gave themselves to it, Clarke's hands in Heda's hair before moving to her neck. The brunette felt Clarke's tongue brush over her lower lip and she groaned her hands slipping to Clarke's hips, her body surging forward.

It took a moment before Lexa realised what she was doing and why it shouldn't be happening. This wasn't Clarke kissing Lexa. This was her kissing Heda and Clarke didn't know that the two people were one and the same. It made her feel guilty suddenly, as if she had taken advantage and she pulled back with an agonising wrench and disappeared as swiftly as if she had never been there.

Clarke just sank back into the wall.

_Oh boy. I have feelings for them both. This is bad. Very very bad._

She took her phone out and typed a message to Bellamy.

Clarke: Is it possible to be fall for two people at the same time?

Bellamy: ?? Who u falling for? Need to talk about it.

Clarke: U still on campus?

Bellamy: ye in the gym. Stop by we'll talk

Clarke: Thanks. Be there in 5

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Choices to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke asks Bellamy for advice and discovers that Lexa has being lying about something.

Clarke entered the gym to find it relatively busy and found Bellamy shirtless pounding away at a heavy bag hung from the ceiling. He looked up when he saw her and nodded to call her over, stopping and taking a drink of water.

"When's the next fight?" Clarke asked.

"In a few weeks," he said gasping in between mouthfuls. "Matched up against a tough one. Need to make sure I'm in shape and don't change the subject."

Clarke glanced at a nearby bench and they both sat on it side by side.

"So from your text, I get that you have feelings for two different people and you're having trouble with deciding who you want to be with."

"You could say that. One of them is so caring and so warm and she's like a best friend to me."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows both surprised and amused.

"She? It better not be Octavia. Let's make that clear."

Clarke frowned at him. She knew him well enough to know that he was only half serious about that.

"No... it's not her."

"And the other person? What's that like?"

"Hot," Clarke said, without even thinking. "We definitely have chemistry but I don't know much about her."

Bellamy thought about the dilemma for a minute.

"Choose the friend. You know who she is. You trust her."

"But she doesn't want anything other than to be friends."

Bellamy waved his hands.

"Problem solved then. Choose the other one."

"But I can't. I-I can't jeopardise our friendship but I can't stop thinking about her."

"Oh God. It's not Raven is it?"

Clarke sighed. He wouldn't stop until he guessed.

"You don't know her. You haven't met Lexa yet."

Bellamy's brow furrowed.

"I take it you don't want me to say anything to the others."

Clarke didn't answer but he knew what her answer was.

"Look," he said more seriously. "If you want my advice only you know the answer to this one. You know in your heart who you choose. You've already picked."

Clarke's gaze darted away to the side as she lowered her head.

"Lexa," she muttered.

"And you said that she doesn't want to be more than friends so you have to respect that and deal with it."

Clarke nodded. He was right. It was no use pining for Lexa when she didn't want the same. They could still be friends.

"So when do I meet the goddess that made you want to date again?" Bellamy asked with cheeky smile.

"You've probably seen her around. She's always in here. Brunette with glasses. Just taller than me. Carries a black shoulder bag with her gear in."

Bellamy was looking at her blankly.

"No one has been in here that looks like that. I've been here several hours a day for weeks. Not seen her once."

Clarke shook her head confused at what he was saying.

"No. She was in here this morning. You must be mistaken."

"Clarke," he said seriously. "I'm telling you she hasn't been in here. So either she's going to a different gym or she's lying to you."

"No," Clarke repeated. "Lexa isn't like that. She - there must be an explanation. I'll ask her when I get back."

"Sure. Did you want to go and get something to eat? I'm starving and we haven't had caught up properly in ages. I hear Raven is hooking up with your roommate."

The conversation turned to more normal things and Clarke got swept up in talking about her friends. Somewhere in the back of her mind though something nagged at her. The thought that Lexa had lied to her bothered her. She'd seen Lexa lie easily to her mom but she had never thought that she would lie to her. The thought worried her.

 


	22. Lies and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke considers the best way to deal with the knowledge that Lexa lied to her and accidentally stumbles onto a larger secret.

When Lexa finally returned home it was in the early evening and Clarke was already there. She entered the dorm rather awkwardly, the memory of their kiss still on her lips. She still felt guilty about her actions but she didn't regret it. It had been one of the best kisses of her life.

"Hi," Clarke said, glancing up from her phone. "How was the gym?"

Lexa noticed a slight difference in her intonation and narrowed her eyes. She had learned to be very perceptive since having to keep a secret identity.

"Fine," she said. "Why?"

"Oh no reason," Clarke said her gaze drifting back down to her phone.

Lexa tilted her head not sure what had prompted her sudden change in behaviour. She seemed distant.

"What are you doing tonight?" Clarke asked.

"I think Anya wanted me to go over to Octavia's with her. Her and Lincoln are having a party and we're all invited. She said she sent you a text."

Clarke had received the text but she was questioning how much of Lexa's words were true now and why she would lie to her.

"Did you want to go?" Lexa asked. "If you don't feel like it..."

"No, I'll go."

"Great," Lexa said, puzzled.

Clarke lifted her head and saw how hurt Lexa appeared at her sudden coldness and it softened her heart immediately. Maybe Lexa had a good reason for lying. Maybe it was too personal and she was being too hard on her.

"We'll go together," Clarke said with a smile. "Just give me time to change my outfit."

Lexa smiled back, happy with her response.

"Sure."

  
About thirty minutes later, Lexa was waiting on the sofa for Clarke to finish getting ready in her bathroom. She tapped her fingers on the armrest as she waited her eyes drawn to Clarke's blue clutch bag beside her. The sight of it instantly took her back to pressing against Clarke, to pushing her back against the wall. She sighed not sure how she was supposed to forget that and remain friends with her.

It had been her that had stopped Clarke from kissing her at the charity event. She had insisted they were just friends to protect Clarke from her dangerous double life. Yet a part of her found herself wanting more and more of her.

  
Clarke fumbled around in the small bathroom using the mirror to apply her makeup. When she was satisfied she thought that she should move her things from the edge of the sink and tidy up. She placed them in her makeup bag and searched for somewhere to stash it.

_Lexa won't mind if I put it in a drawer for now._

Lexa had a white wardrobe in the bathroom with several drawers at the bottom. Clarke had thought it odd at first but had grown used to the sight of it. She pulled open a drawer finding several clean towels folded in it. She placed the small bag in the drawer and tried to close it but it caught and refused to shut properly.

Clarke pushed it harder struggling with it as it refused to budge. Suddenly something clicked and the drawer slid away to reveal a secret compartment full of daggers neatly stored away.

Clarke's mouth fell open, a part of her brain refusing to accept what she was seeing. She closed the drawers together and then stepped back examining the drawers. She fumbled underneath another one and surely it clicked and opened another secret compartment, this time opening the wardrobe doors and revealing the Heda outfit stored there.

Clarke saw a small tin of black facepaint stashed beside the familiar costume the Heda wore.

 _Lexa is Heda_ she thought. _Lexa_?

Clarke couldn't believe it but so many things were starting to make sense. How she disappeared and lied about being at the gym. How she knew what to do during the robbery. How she worked out daily but didn't want to tell Anya or anyone else about it.

_Lexa kissed me. It was Lexa. She kissed me._

"Clarke? Are you almost ready?"

The blonde panicked and closed the secret compartments making sure nothing appeared disturbed. She quickly grabbed her makeup bag out of the drawer and shoved it on the sink, not wanting to give any sign she had discovered Lexa's secret.

 _The notes_ she thought. _That's what she meant by chasing justice. How had Clarke not seen it?_

"Clarke?" she heard Lexa call, knocking on the door now.

"Just a sec," Clarke called back, trying to sound normal.

She opened the door and saw Lexa's eyes drift over her body. She was in smart jeans and sleeveless black top with white lining that hugged her figure. Her usually wavy hair had been straightened and styled sleek.

Lexa had chosen a white shirt with a short, black, ruffled scarf and a delicate black ankle boots.

"Ready to go?" Lexa asked, suddenly refocusing.

"Uh-huh."

Clarke nodded awkwardly, her mouth dry. Her eyes flicked down to Lexa's delicious lips. It was bad enough before when she had almost kissed Lexa but now she knew how good a kisser she was it was even worse.

"Anya says Raven will drive us there. We'll have to get a cab back because I think they're planning on staying there all night."

"Uh-huh," Clarke replied, still affected by the memories of Lexa kissing her so sensually. "I mean, right."

Lexa leaned in closer and Clarke found herself holding her breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep," Clarke replied, trying hard not to stare at Lexa's lips. "Let's party."

 

 

 

 


	23. An Idea Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decides that she needs to discover the truth and Raven enlists Octavia to help play matchmaker.

A little while later Clarke was seated besides Lexa in the back of Raven's car her mind whirring with the new knowledge of Lexa's secret identity. She grappled with it as she gazed at Lexa's side profile behind the small, rounded frames she wore. It was so obvious now she knew. When she saw Lexa she saw the image of Heda leaning against the wall. Only now it was Lexa's face there instead.

It was Lexa that had saved her life and taken down her attackers. She had been so fast and so strong. To know that she could do that made Clarke flush with heat.

She felt a hand brush over her own and stiffened. She looked down and saw Lexa's hand resting on top of her own. Clarke turned her head and saw Lexa smiling at her warmly and her heart skipped a beat.

 _Oh boy_ she thought. _This is going to be a long night. Unless..._

A plan suddenly formed in Clarke's mind. She was going to do more research. She needed to know more about what Lexa had been doing with her evenings. She would search online for all references to Heda when no one was looking. She had to know everything. Most of all she had to figure out why. Why would Lexa become Heda? Was it because of Costia? She suspected it was.

  
"What's with Clarke?" Octavia asked Raven, later that evening when the party was in full swing. "She's been quiet all night."

"She was like that in the car," Raven said, gesturing with her can of beer. "Barely said a word. Also her and Lexa were holding hands."

Octavia raised her eyebrows at Raven.

"Really? Do you think something happened?"

"I'm not sure. I have a way to make sure something does though."

Octavia groaned knowing where she was heading with it.

"Raven no, we're too old for spin the bottle and shutting people in a closet."

Raven grinned.

"We're never too old."

"How can you even be sure one of them will get the other in the spin?"

Raven tapped the side of her head.

"You remember that old bottle we used to use?"

"Of course I do. I still have it in the drawer."

"Well," Raven said, "I might have fitted a certain device in there that lets me control where it lands from an app on my phone."

Octavia shoved her suddenly.

"I knew it! It always landed on the ones you had a crush on. You cheat!"

"Shh... or I won't let it land on Lincoln when you play. We just need to convince Clarke and Lexa. Get them in that closet and I swear they will be together by the time they get out."

"Bet you ten dollars Clarke doesn't do it."

"Done."

The girls shook hands and eyed Clarke and Lexa hovering next to each other. They had been near to each other all night but Clarke had seemed preoccupied with her phone most of the evening. Even Lexa seemed a little confused by her behaviour.

"Okay. Let's do this. You get the bottle and I'll convince the lovebirds."

"Gotcha."

Raven wore a devious smile as she headed over to her friends ready to cause some mischief.

_This was going to be so good._

 

 


	24. Seven Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa faces a dilemma during the truth or dare and one thing leads to another...

"Are you serious? How old are we?"

Raven was up to her usual tricks, Clarke knew. She also knew that the brunette had found a way to make sure the bottle landed where she wanted. She had figured out that much in high school.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Like old times."

Lexa who had offered to go and get Clarke another drink appeared behind the blonde holding what she assumed was two glasses of vodka, if Lexa was even telling the truth about that.

"What will be fun?" she asked.

"Spin the bottle," Raven said. "Everyone's playing in a minute. Octavia's just looking for the bottle."

"What's the rules?"

Raven almost choked on her drink.

"What? You haven't played spin the bottle, the seven minutes in heaven version? What were you doing in high school?"

If Lexa was bothered by her reaction she showed no sign of it.

"Studying," she said plainly.

As Raven proceeded to tell Lexa the rules, many of which Clarke knew Raven had made up herself to make her own version of the game, she had to think about how to approach this. Raven would surely put her and Lexa in the closet and she would have to leave it up to Lexa to agree or disagree. She might fear that Clarke would recognise her as Heda if they kissed in the dark again. On the other hand she might try to get out of playing all together.

 _This could be interesting_ she thought. _Let's see how Lexa reacts to the game._

  
Lexa sat next to Clarke as the bottle spun around to her. She prayed it wasn't truth but then she knew she could lie if she needed. It was a dare. An easy one. According to Clarke this wasn't the normal rules for truth or dare.

Her dare was to down a drink and then throw three darts at the bullseye on Octavia's dart board. Lexa's drink wasn't actually alcohol at all as she always preferred to keep a cool head so that part wasn't a problem. The problem was that she knew that she could hit the bullseye three times if she chose and if she did too easily it would raise suspicions.

She threw the first one and deliberately hit the treble twenty, then she hit the single twenty. Then she hit a bullseye.

"One out of three," Anya roared. "You failed. You take a shot or a forfeit."

"What's the forfeit?" Lexa asked.

Raven smirked.

"Seven minutes in heaven with whoever it lands on when you spin the bottle."

Lexa glanced at Clarke. The blonde didn't seem fazed at all. In fact she seemed completely calm. Lexa knew that she could make it land on who she wanted, having noticed and slyly removed Raven's hidden device from the bottle.

"Okay. Forfeit," she said pushing her glasses up her nose.

A curious smile spread across Clarke's lips as Lexa tried not to openly stare at her in anticipation.

"Then you gotta spin," Octavia said.

Lexa kneeled back down in the circle of people and gripped the glass bottle and spun it. There was only one person she was willing to do this with and she knew that Clarke would respect her choice if she didn't want to.

Not that Lexa didn't want to. She couldn't think of anything else if she tried.

When it landed on Clarke, everyone roared.

"Clarke! What a surprise," Raven exclaimed, still thinking that she was remotely controlling the bottle.

Clarke got to her feet a little nervously and Lexa quickly took her hand disliking all the attention focussed on her. She led Clarke to the closet and heard it close and lock behind them.

It was too dark to really see anything even for someone as used to darkness as her so Lexa just held onto Clarke's hand in the silence.

 

Clarke planned to do nothing, to wait it out but in the darkness she began to feel uneasy and Lexa yanked her closer.

"You okay?" Lexa asked.

"Yes," Clarke mumbled. "It's just really dark."

Lexa pulled her towards her, leaning closer.

"It's okay. I will protect you. You're safe."

 _I know you will_ Clarke thought. _That's why I'll keep your secret even if you never tell me about it._

"Lexa? We don't have to..."

The brunette moved before she even knew what was happening and brought her lips onto her own carefully. It was so familiar to Clarke now but exhilarating and knowing that it was Lexa choosing to kiss her this time gave it even more meaning.

She felt a tongue brush over her lower lip and opened her mouth to give Lexa access. She leaned into the kiss with a gentle sigh and let herself get carried away by the tenderness of it. Lexa sped up, breathing heavily inbetween kisses and holding onto Clarke as if it to keep herself from losing control.

Clarke gasped as she felt a hand brush the side of her upper thigh, pushing up her skirt as she caressed smooth skin. Clarke thought for a second that Lexa wasn't going to stop and gripped her wrist to keep it from going any higher than Clarke could deal with. Lexa just carried on kissing her instead, tilting her head sideways in that way that she had done as Heda.

The door swung open before they even realised how long it had been and Lexa immediately slipped her hand away.

All of their friends were gawping at them, definitely not expecting them to be going at it like they had been.

"Lexa!" Anya said in approval, as the brunette passed by her to exit the closet, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Lexa just gave her a blank look in reply and glanced back over her shoulder at Clarke. The blonde talking to her friends. She caught Lexa's eye and held eye contact, her cheeks a little flushed.

"I'm going to get going soon," Lexa told Anya. "Tell Clarke she's free to stay longer if she wishes."

"Maybe you should tell her yourself. She might want to go home with you and you can finally get yourself laid."

Lexa glared at her, not enjoying her cousin talking about Clarke as if she was just a conquest. Anya didn't seem to notice and Lexa's eyes flickered back to Clarke stealing looks at her whenever she could. When Clarke turned and headed over to her, Lexa felt her heart pounding with each step she took in her direction.

"Are you ready to go?" Clarke asked.

Lexa met her eyes, a silent question in them. The blonde's eyes widened and then refocused in understanding.

"Lexa... it was just a kiss. I don't expect anything. We're still friends if that's all you want."

Lexa nodded, more to acknowledge Clarke's words than to say that friendship was all she wanted. She knew from the way her heart betrayed her in Clarke's presence that she wanted so much more than that. If not for her evening activities as Heda she may have thought it possible to take things further.

"Let's call a cab and go and get some late night takeout. It is saturday night after all."

Lexa felt relieved that Clarke seemed so calm about everything and wanted to resume their relationship as normal. She smiled and politely agreed as if nothing had happened trying to ignore the erratic way her heart was beating at the thought of how much further she had been willing to go in that closet. The darkness had brought out another side of her. It was were all her passion lived, hidden and out of sight and now Clarke had found her way into that place.

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Finding Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself in need of help and unable for once to go it alone and turns to the only person she trusts.

Clarke spent the new few weeks keeping secret the knowledge that Lexa was Heda. She pretended when the brunette left for the gym that it was normal and attended her classes as usual. She acted as if she didn't notice the scrapes and bruises that she had once assumed was clumsiness or from her fitness regime.

Clarke cooked for Lexa and kept track of her activity and lived with her for the majority of the time given that Raven and Anya had effectively taken over her dorm.

One day she got back from classes late and was walking through the hallway when she was nudged by a group of excited students rushing past her.

"Hey," she protested.

"Sorry."

It was Miller. She knew him from one of her classes. He seemed just as excited.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Quick. Heda's on the news in the lounge. She's been shot!"

Clarke followed him quickly to the lounge where a crowd had gathered around the large TV screen and she pushed her way through to the front.

"It appeared that the violent vigilante came afoul of gang members from the notorious Mounon gang today. She was seen injured and clutching her shoulder and fleeing after being caught between the gang and armed officers. It is not known whether she survived."

Oh God. Lexa!

Clarke pulled out her phone rushing away from the crowd and out into the halls with one finger in her ear to block out the noise of the other students. She dialled Lexa and texted but there was no answer.

_Where would she go? She would go to get medical supplies. The hospital. No they would be searching for her there._

Clarke wracked her brains to think of where she would hide. She had to search for some clues or ideas where she would be. Maybe there would be something in the dorm room. Clarke could search her laptop. Maybe her friend Monty would help her get access.

  
Lexa held her shoulder as she crept in through the maintenance door as usual hoping that Clarke was home. She was bleeding, the bullet wound was clean and didn't hit anything major but badly needed to stitch it up before she bled to death. This time she needed help and there was only one person she could trust.

She fumbled with her dorm door handle trying to keep on her feet and it swung open unlocked already. She switched off the light so that it reasonably dark and glanced up to see Clarke there searching for something beside her bed. The blonde stopped as she saw her there and her eyes went wide.

"I need your help," she rasped, keeping her head lowered and switching off the light. "You may not know me well but..."

Clarke rushed over and turned on the light and closed and locked the door behind Lexa quickly.

"Stop it Lexa. I know it's you."

Lexa froze at the sound of her name. She had kept her tone low and deep. It had been too dark for Clarke to see her face. She thought the blonde might be angry but Clarke was already inspecting her shoulder.

"Keep pressure on the wound. I'll get the medkit."

Clarke went into the bathroom and came back with Lexa's own medical supplies which meant that she knew about Lexa storage compartments hidden there. She sprawled them on the table and then helped Lexa to the sofa with difficulty.

Lexa cried out with the pain but Clarke seemed entirely focussed on her task, moving Lexa's hand and treating the injury.

"You're very lucky. It just nicked the outside of your shoulder. The shoulder is full of large blood vessels and delicate joints. This could have been much worse."

Lexa was panting as Clarke worked on her wound. She gazed at the blonde, her eyes still masked with warpaint. Clarke seemed unnaturally calm but checked over Lexa's injuries with some concern.

"Did you injure your leg too? Let me check it. How does it feel?"

"It hurts," Lexa said dryly.

Clarke examined it and seemed satisfied.

"It's only a minor sprain. Should heal in week or two."

Lexa stared at her intently. Her heart was pounding.

"How long have you know?" she asked.

"A few weeks," Clarke replied. "Before we went to the party at Octavia's."

The blue in her eyes seemed to shine with brilliance as they met her own. Lexa narrowed her eyes. The party? Clarke had kissed her back knowing that she had been lying to her from the first time they met. Lexa wasn't sure what to say.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked after a pause.

"Because I get why you kept it secret. What I don't understand is why you kissed me those times as Heda when you said that you wanted to stay friends."

Lexa swallowed and lifted her head.

"Because it's not safe to be with me. My life is dangerous. The violence, the secrets, disappearing and making excuses. I didn't want to drag you into this world."

Clarke gave her a weak smile and rubbed the smudged black paint under Lexa's eyes with her thumb.

"Too late. I'm in this now whether you like it or not. We should get you changed and clean that paint off. Someone might drop by and we need to clean up any evidence and give you a cover story."

Try as she might Lexa couldn't tear her gaze from Clarke, who was still examining the smudged black paint with her thumb. She reached forward putting a hand to the back of Clarke's head and kissed her without warning. Clarke seemed suprised at first but then responded with a moan. It became heated very quickly both of them still charged with adrenaline but when Clarke brushed past Lexa's shoulder she hissed back in pain pulling away with gritted teeth.

"Sorry. We should get you out of those clothes first before we do anything."

Lexa raised an eyebrow questioning her choice of words and Clarke turned her head to hide an embarrassed smile.

"You know what I meant. Stay there. I'll find you a change of clothes."

Clarke darted away towards the bathroom again and Lexa stretched forward whincing as she moved and tried to grab the makeup remover that Clarke had left on the table. When Clarke returned she caught her struggling and rebuked her.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing? I'm putting you on bed rest or even sofa rest for the rest of the night."

Lexa sat back and regained her breath as Clarke placed her clothes on the sofa arm. She picked up the makeup remover and begain to brush a circular cotton pad across Lexa's skin to wipe away the remants of her mask. Lexa stayed still just letting Clarke do as she wished. She was exhausted and in no mood to argue.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened to make me do this?" Lexa asked, "or why?"

Clarke dowsed the pad with the makeup remover again still focussed on her task.

"I already know why. Costia," Clarke said softly.

Lexa lowered her head, the emotions still stirring in her at the mention of that name. Clarke tilted her chin up with her fingers.

"Keep your head up. I'm not done."

Both of them were quiet for a moment as Clarke gently wiped away all remnants of sweat, blood and makeup from Lexa's skin. Lexa began to change out of her clothes, Clarke helping her to lift her shoulder as she did.

"You are the only person I would ever have told," Lexa said after a while, dressed now in black shorts and a long white t-shirt with Arkadia University written across it in black lettering.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I get why you didn't tell me."

Lexa looked so much more vulnerable now as Clarke helped to untangle her braids.

"No you don't," Lexa said softly. "I didn't tell you because I've been doing this alone for so long, I don't know how to trust someone. All I saw was targets and objectives for such a long time."

Clarke let Lexa's hair fall loose and the brunette turned to face her.

"You aren't alone anymore," Clarke told her. "I will keep your secret as I have been doing but there's no shutting me out of it this time. I want to help in any way I can."

Lexa reached for her hand and took it in her own.

"You do help. Every day."

Clarke smiled and they both remained gazing at each other for some time.

 

 


	26. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally give in to their feelings for each other. 
> 
> Warning - Contains scenes of a sexual nature.

"So I guess this changes things then huh?" Clarke asked with a grin.

She was lying naked on her side under the covers of Lexa bed, running her fingers down the side of Lexa's bare arm, careful to avoid her injury. Lexa lay on her side facing away from Clarke with her eyes closed, wearing only an expression of pure bliss.

"Shhh..." Lexa whispered, shifting her body a little against the sheets. "We'll discuss it later."

Clarke smiled to herself, with a warm feeling in her heart. Of all the ways she had thought the day would end, Lexa and her finally having sex wasn't one of them.

Lexa suddenly sighed, opening her eyes and turned over.

"Does it change things?" she asked, raising and lowering her eyebrows.

Clarke gazed at her adoringly, unable to keep a smile from her lips.

"Kinda. We should at least maybe admit now that there's something going on between us."

"I would thought that was obvious," Lexa teased.

"Hey. No mocking me or I won't do that thing with my tongue again. I know that you enjoyed that."

Lexa grinned back at Clarke, her body still tingling from the memory of it.

"How do we do this?" she asked in a more vulnerable voice.

Clarke leaned her head sideways, still resting it on her arm.

"Like we have been doing. Like we are doing now. Nothing else has to change."

 _It already has changed_ Lexa thought idly. _The day I met you my life completely changed._

  
Earlier that evening...

Lexa and Clarke sat watching a film together as if nothing had happened. Lexa's sprained ankle was elevated on a cushion across Clarke's lap. Neither of them were paying any attention to the film too busy stealing glances at each other. Now that everything was out in the open the sexual tension between them felt unbearable. Even injured Lexa could feel a heat rise in her every time she caught those blue eyes upon her.

Both of them said each other's name at the same time and they both stopped.

"What are we doing?" Clarke asked. "We're practically living together. We occassionally make out and we sleep in the same bed."

Lexa huffed. The pain medication didn't dull the pain completely but her ache for Clarke was greater than the pain in her shoulder. She tracked Clarke's lips with hunger as the blonde continued to talk.

"I kept you at a distance to keep you safe. It doesn't mean that I don't care for you."

Clarke scoffed.

"You said that already. Is this how you live? Alone?"

"I have to. It's how I survive with the life I lead."

Clarke looked away to the side.

"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that that?"

Lexa swallowed, unable to stop thinking about how those lips felt on her own and how striking the blonde was. Her lips, her eyes... the way she was rubbing Lexa's ankle absent-mindedly.

Lexa couldn't hold back any longer. She couldn't deny it any more. She had tried for so long to ignore these feelings but her resolve gave way and she leaned in and kissed Clarke again.

Clarke didn't seem surprised this time and moved her lips with Lexa's freely. It wasn't until she realised that Lexa wasn't stopping this time that she began to question what was happening.

Lexa pulled Clarke on top of her with one arm, avoiding the use of her left shoulder and she began to unbutton Clarke's jeans without even breaking the kiss. Clarke halted her and stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Clarke said. "This isn't like a kiss. We can't just pretend it doesn't happen."

Lexa reached up to cup her face with one hand tenderly.

"I don't want to pretend anymore. Not with you. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Clarke blinked rapidly and lifted her head. She reached to pull her top over her head and discarded it. Lexa's gaze flickered to her breasts and back in an instant, both desire and affection blazing in her eyes. This meant a lot to her, Clarke knew. She doubted Lexa had been with anyone since Costia. She didn't give herself easily. She had long since suspected that for Lexa, sex required trust and affection and not just lust.

Clarke helped Lexa to removed her own clothes for the second time that day, only a white bandage on her shoulder and her underwear remaining afterwards.

She was exposed now in front of Clarke fumbling for Clarke's trousers but winced at the pain the movement caused.

"Let me do it," Clarke said, urging her to lie on her back again.

She placed her hands on Lexa's abdomen until the brunette was beneath her and then reached around to remove her own bra. Lexa inhaled quickly but Clarke moved back and removed her trousers in front of her.

Lexa was absolutely silent as she watched with heightened desire, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

She caught Clarke with her good arm as the blonde climbed on top of her and began to kiss her way up Lexa's abdomen, her fingers at the sides of her knickers. Clarke slid them down her body very slowly and removed the garment before creeping back up to reach around Lexa's back and unhook her bra.

Lexa's mouth hung open still as if she couldn't believe it was actually happened and her green eyes appeared almost pale, sea blue as the lamplight shone upon them.

A few moments later and Clarke was upon her, kissing her, moving her hands up Lexa's body along smooth skin marked with small scars. She ran her fingers across a small, silvery scar on Lexa's hip. There were a few more, not many but enough for Clarke to see how many hits Lexa had taken in her quest for justice. Bullet wounds, knife wounds. Clarke traced each one, exploring every part of Lexa as if her body were a map she wanted to discover entirely.

Lexa's hand was creeping up Clarke's hip and slipping up to her breasts, brushing over the pink speckled nipple before gently palming the curve of the whole breast. Clarke let out a breath fairly sensitive to being touched there and arched her neck. Lexa's lips found their way to her neck and kissed her skin in sensual movements. Clarke closed her eyes and gave into the feeling, breathing deeply as the brunette's lips unravelled her.

For some reason, Lexa kissing in that particular place was doing crazy things to her. Clarke's body was reacting to it more than she had ever reacted to any lover. Finn had always got straight down to sex. Lexa was driving her wild with just a few kisses to the side of her neck.

Neither of them said a word as Lexa's fingers slipped inbetween her legs and inside her. Clarke's body reacted immediately, the combination of the kisses and the circular motions Lexa made around her clitoris before dipping inside her making her gasp with pleasure.

For someone who had been in a gunfight just hours before, Lexa seemed to be more than capable of pleasuring Clarke. She wasn't rough or too fast. The pace was just right as she brought Clarke to higher levels of ecstacy and finally to a shuddering, gasping orgasm.

Lexa pulled out carefully and smiled at Clarke with a mixture of pride and gratitude. There was something else in the way she looked at her now. Something that Clarke didn't recognise but that made her want to give Lexa everything. She couldn't name the feeling but it was tender and Lexa leaned in and kissed her lips once as if to show Clarke how much this meant to her.

 _I'm falling for her_ Clarke thought. _This is me falling... Does she feel the same?_

Lexa's smile was so beautiful in that moment that it made Clarke want to give her more, to make her smile over and over again a thousand times until all of her past was washed away.

"The bed," Lexa said softly.

Clarke nodded and helped Lexa to the single bed, with one arm around her waist. She pulled back the covers and let Lexa down on the mattress, following closely behind her with desire in her eyes. Lexa pulled the covers over her back and Clarke lay on top of her kissing her for what seemed like an age before slipping down under the covers and bringing her head inbetween Lexa's legs.

They spent a long time exploring each other, making love multiple times and neither of them could even remember why they had tried to resist each other for so long.

 

 

 


	27. The Honeymoon Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa can't keep their hands off each other. Raven and Octavia tell Clarke some news and Lexa admits the truth about why she originally befriended Clarke.

Clarke moaned as Lexa kissed the back of her neck. She was dressed in one of Lexa's white shirts that was too tight for her to close showing off her black bra and she wore blue shorts.

Lexa was dressed but her shirt was untucked and loose and her hair fell down in long waves. She was behind Clarke near the counter where Lexa's stove was. Clarke was cooking some french toast after finding the mini fridge and their food stores bare of everything but bread and eggs.

"We need to stop doing this. We need to get some food shopping in and do some more laundry and-"

"Shh..." Lexa said, kissing the side of her neck. "We'll get takeout."

"And the laundry?" Clarke asked arching back into her kiss.

"We won't wear clothes."

Clarke was losing any sense of resistance as Lexa's mouth moved down the side of her neck, one good arm around Clarke's waist to keep from placing too much weight on her ankle.

"Good idea," Clarke mumoured raising her head and closing her eyes for a second.

The door knocked and they both paused. The blonde opened her eyes suddenly remembering about the french toast and quickly moving them onto a plate before they burned.

"You rest up on the sofa," Clarke said. "I'll get the door."

Lexa sighed and limped over to the couch taking her plate of french toast while Clarke turned off the stove and button up the far too tight for her shirt.

The knocking got louder.

"Just a second," Lexa called.

Clarke turned carrying her own plate and placing it on the coffee table. She moved to unlock and open the door and found Octavia and Raven both there.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been calling and texting you?"

From the look on Raven's face something was up. Clarke'd had her phone on silent, too busy caught up in Lexa. They had already rehearsed their excuses for Lexa's injuries.

"Lexa sprained her ankle trying to exercise. I was taking care of her."

"And you couldn't answer your phone?" Octavia said angrily.

"Sorry. Must've had it on silent. What's up?"

Octavia made an impatient noise and charged past Clarke into the room, Raven following her. Lexa looked up, peering at them over the rims of her glasses in the middle of biting a piece of her toast.

"Guys you are going to have to explain what's happening here?" Clarke said a note of annoyance in her tone.

"The Heda struck again last night," Raven told her. "Clarke, she attacked your mom's home."

Clarke eyes went wide with fear.

"What?"

"Your mom's fine," Octavia said. "She wasn't home and we've put her in protective custody. She says not to worry and that she's perfectly fine. She was concerned they might come after you to get to her though. We need to put a security detail on you."

Clarke shared a quick look with Lexa. They both knew that the last thing they needed was cops around the halls.

"No," Clarke said. "We don't know that they will come after me. I'll be safe here."

"Clarke!" Octavia protested. "These people are serious. They knew just what to take, just who to target."

"What did they take?" Lexa asked suddenly.

Octavia didn't reply and Clarke moved into her space.

"We have a right to know. It was my mom."

"Information about the charity work she's involved in, her laptop. They took something from a hidden wall safe. Your mom said it was an experimental new drug that she'd been working on for a company named Ice Pharmaceuticals and that she couldn't say any more. She's on a non-disclosure agreement."

Clarke thought about this. She vaguely remembered that Ice Pharmaceuticals were ran by the Queen family, Nia Queen being the CEO. It couldn't be a coincidence that there was a robbery on the night of the charity event also.

Maybe it was nothing more than a distraction. The robbers had turned out to be from Azgeda and Heda had captured and left them herself for the police to find.

"Okay Griff. I know you think you can handle yourself but there's no way you aren't getting a security detail."

Clarke lifted an eyebrow as Raven spoke. This wasn't a good idea at all. Who knew how long they would be around. Lexa's ankle would recover and they might discover her.

"I said no," she replied. "Get me a handgun if you are so worried about my safety."

Octavia looked at her strangely as if she didn't understand Clarke's reluctance. Then Clarke smiled and seated herself next to Lexa who had cleared her plate and was now eyeing Clarke's. She shoved her plate over to Lexa who ate another piece gratefully but left some for Clarke still. She smiled at the sight of Lexa enjoying her food so much and placed her arm across the back of the sofa behind Lexa.

When she looked up Raven was staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"Clarke, how are you this calm? Normally you'd be freaking out about this."

 _Because Lexa will protect me_ she thought. _I know she will. As soon as she recovers we'll both bring them down together._

"If they wanted to come after me they would have done it already," Clarke replied. "It's clearly about the drugs not about my family."

Lexa shoved the plate back and Clarke picked up a piece of toast and took a bite.

"It's a little overdone," Clarke muttered as she turned it over and saw that some of them had burned a little.

She glanced at Lexa with a wide smile.

"But then someone did keep distracting me while I was cooking."

A slight smile formed at the corner of Lexa's lips though she tried to hide it and her eyes shone with mischief.

"Wait, wait, wait," Raven said dramatically. "Distracting you how? Are you two? Oh my God, you are!"

Clarke and Lexa both didn't reply avoiding making eye contact.

"Raven..." Octavia growled. "Can we focus? She's still in danger."

Clarke got to her feet and gripped Octavia's arms.

"I know you're just concerned about me but I'll be fine. Trust me."

Octavia narrowed her eyes and glanced at Lexa. The brunette wasn't arguing in favour of the security team. She would have thought someone who cared would but then Lexa rarely said much of anything. Maybe she would talk to Clarke later and was just shy.

Raven's phone rang and she held it up to her ear.

"An? What? Sure. I'll meet you there. Okay. Later."

She hung up the phone and gestured towards Lexa and Clarke with it.

"Well I gotta go and give my girl a good luck kiss before her big game."

"I'll drive you," Octavia offered. "I have to head back to the station anyway."

Clarke and Lexa watched them leave and then eyed each other and started making out again, Clarke unbuttoning her shirt again as they gave in to their lust again.

When Lexa's hand palmed Clarke's breast over the black fabric of her bra, Clarke made a noise and then suddenly burst out laughing, breaking the kiss.

"What?" Lexa asked almost offended Clarke was laughing in the moment.

"You went straight for the boob Lexa. I guess I know which body part you prefer."

Lexa smiled, relaxing now she understood what had amused her. She cupped Clarke's face tenderly and gazed at her.

"Your eyes. That's my favourite. And your smile."

Lexa kissed her lips once as if to emphasise her point.

"And your neck," she muttered, moving back to what seemed to be her favourite spot to focus on. "I really like kissing your neck."

"I've noticed," Clarke mumbled. "Lexa. How do you do it?"

Lexa lifted her head to focus on the blonde.

"Do what?"

"Pretend to be someone else. At the charity event, as Heda. It's like you flick a switch and you're someone else."

Lexa paused taking a moment to consider her response.

"People see what they expect to see, who they think I am. They see these glasses and these clothes and assume that I'm a certain kind of person and in some way I am."

Lexa pressed her forehead onto Clarke's.

It's amazing how people are so easily dismissed just because they wear glasses," she whispered. "It's like they make up their mind and put me in a category. I'm geek and so they assume I'm not capable of being Heda. I just don't correct them."

Clarke thought about it. A part of her had always seen that there was more to Lexa than anyone realised. She'd known it all along.

"I guess that's why no one ever realised Kara Danvers is just Supergirl with glasses in office clothes."

"You'd be amazed how differently people respond to you based on who they assume you are. It's not as far-fetched as you think."

"People see what they expect to see," Clarke repeated. "So which one is the real you? Strong Heda, mild mannered Lexa, the woman who charmed everyone at the charity event or the woman who held me in her arms that same night."

"All of them," Lexa replied. "They're all me. People can be strong and mild mannered and charming and protective and caring all at once. That's why stereotypes are so limited. Some parts can be accurate but people are rarely so simple."

Clarke was blown away by Lexa's perceptiveness. She was deep and seemed to understand so much more than most people she tried to talk to. Raven was a genius, practical and logical and more about action than talk and with Octavia everything was straightforward and there was always a simple answer. Lexa understood the complexities as Clarke did and that the answer was rarely so simple.

"We have to find out what Ice Pharmaceuticals and Azgeda want with my mom's research. I'm guessing that you used the charity event to get some intel on Nia."

"Nia and the rest of my suspects. I've been investigating this for a while but all I find are dead ends and all trails lead to Azgeda and a handful of companies."

"Did you use me to get to the event? To investigate?"

Lexa pulled back suddenly as if the question jarred her out of the moment.

"I-I-"

From the guilt on her face, Clarke thought that she was going to say yes. She wasn't angry, a little hurt but not angry.

"I was going to, in the beginning when I realised you would likely be invited but then we became friends and I couldn't go through with it That's why I didn't suggest it. I had changed my mind and then you asked me anyway."

Lexa placed a hand over Clarke's and leaned forward again.

"I wanted to go with you. I'd had feelings for you long before that night. I could never use you. I care about you too much for that. I-"

Clarke never heard her next words because she stopped her with a kiss.

"I felt the same," Clarke whispered. "I tried not to and I thought you didn't want the same because you kept pulling away from me. I care about you too Lexa, so very much. I want to do this with you. I want to help you fight the bad guys even if I'm just in here with a headset and a laptop helping you fight out there."

"You may not feel that way when you see what it's really like out there on some nights. Violent, cruel. I don't want to drag you into this world but I can't keep you out. We're a team now."

Clarke nodded.

"A team," she repeated. "Does that mean I get a codename too?"

Lexa laughed heartily and it was the most pure thing she had ever seen.

"I doubt I could stop you having one even if I tried Clarke."

"It depends on what technique you used to convince me. I can think of one you could try."

Clarke's voice was laced with suggestion and Lexa felt a heat rise in her again.

"Just one thing?" Lexa replied with a confident smile. "Why not try them all?"

Clarke didn't reply as the brunette fell on her and they lost themselves to the fire again. It was as if Lexa's secrets had been been a barrier between them that was now gone and they were left raw and vulnerable in each other's eyes and neither of them minded it at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Team Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke get into a routine as a crimefighting duo, with Clarke on overwatch duties and Raven and Clarke have an argument.

"I lost sight of him. Wanheda do you have eyes on him?"

"He's moving west. Not showing on any street cameras but the trackers still on him."

Clarke was at Lexa's laptop, a small communication device in her ear. It had been a few weeks since they'd started working together and Lexa was back in the field hunting down Azgeda targets. So far they had narrowed down the suspect lists to The Queen family, the Wallace family and two companies, Ice Pharmaceuticals and Mount Weather Inc. It was getting pretty late and they both had classes in the morning but Lexa had been following a lead for most of the night, as well as intervening in an armed bank robbery, taking down a drug ring and saving a teenage boy from being mugged.

Lexa was chasing down Nia's son, Roan Queen after tracing his whereabouts with Clarke using advanced software on Lexa's laptop to use surveillance cameras and cell towers as well as following Lexa's tracking software.

The plan was to interrogate him and find out what he knew. Unfortunately for Lexa he was quicker than most. Heda raced west following as Clarke gave her instructions in her ear.

"He's not here," Lexa said with frustration.

"The tracker has gone offline. He must have found it and mislead us. Sorry. I should've realised."

"You couldn't have known. We'll track him down again tomorrow. I'm on my way back. See you soon. Heda out."

Clarke pressed the button on the device in her ear and slipped it into another secret storage area Lexa'd had built into the wall. She logged off and shut down the laptop slipping it away too and closed the compartment.

When someone knocked at the door she jumped. It was too early for Lexa.

"Open up Clarke. Put Lexa down and let us in. We have pizza."

Clarke texted Lexa that Raven was knocking to warn her to change and pick up some milk. It was their excuse. Each day they decided what Lexa's excuse would be if someone came by and she wasn't in.

Lexa texted back to acknowledge and Clarke headed over to answer the door. It was Anya and Raven with beers and pizza, already a little tipsy pushing their way into

"I have class tomorrow," Clarke groaned. "Some of us actually still attend our classes you know."

"Lighten up," Raven told her. "We're students. We're supposed to have fun."

"Uh-huh," Clarke replied. "We're supposed to pass our classes too."

Anya scanned the room for her cousin wondering where she was. A few moments later Lexa burst in, already having changed and removed her black paint and carrying a bottle of milk. She was out of breath and given that Clarke knew just how many streets away she'd been it was incredibly impressive that she had gotten there as quick as she had.

"I remembered," Lexa said holding up the carton.

Clarke moved to take it from her and noticed a smudge of paint just above her eyebrow and wiped it quickly as Raven and Anya sat down on the sofa, practically taking over.

"You just had a-," she muttered.

"A-ha," Lexa said nodding, both of them almost too used to these sort of near misses by now.

"You two are like a married couple already," Raven teased them. "The beauty and the geek."

"Hey...!" Clarke protested.

Raven shrugged as Lexa headed to the bathroom carrying her bag that concealed her heda outfit.

"I never said that being a geek was a bad thing. It's just Lexa is you know..."

Clarke raised an eyebrow as if daring her to finish her sentence.

"She's what Raven?"

"I happy for you. I'm just surprised. She's not usually your type."

"What? Beautiful, intelligent, amazing. That's not my type?"

Raven took a swig of her beer.

"Well the last person you went with was Finn so..."

Clarke glared at her ferociously. Raven knew what he had did to her. She hadn't even told Lexa how badly he treated her. She knew about the cheating. She didn't know about the name calling and the emotional blackmail. She didn't know how every night they ended up argued because he would lose his temper at the slightest thing and then apologise in the morning. He had only hit her once and that's when she'd left.

He'd tried numerous time to apologise but that was her wake up call. Lexa was a million times better than Finn.

"You were all for Lexa before. What's changed?"

Anya groaned.

"We talked about this babe. Lexa isn't the kind of person to tell Clarke she should have taken the security detail. It's not in her nature."

"That's why?" Clarke said angrily. "That wasn't Lexa's decision. She's my girlfriend and she knows that I can make my own mind up."

Clarke shot a glare at the pizza boxes and beers suddenly scattered all over the coffee table. Lexa had been out saving people all evening. She put herself at risk every night for no reward and even if her friends didn't know that, Lexa had been the one always there for her when she needed someone. It infuriated her that they teased her for not being as sporty as Anya (which in fact she was) or that they only seemed to invite Lexa because she was Anya's cousin.

"In fact I'm getting sick of this. You show up without warning and take over the whole place like you did my dorm and now you're questioning whether Lexa is good enough for me. Well she is, a million times over and this is not just some fling so get over yourself."

Raven's mood immediately changed and she stood up to square up against Clarke clearly offended.

"And I'm sick of you having a stick up your ass all the time. I'm trying to be your friend and watch out for you. We told you about Finn but you ignored us all."

Clarke stepped closer as if warning her not say another word.

"Don't you dare compare her to Finn."

Lexa who had clearly heard the commotion came rushing out of the bathroom.

"Hey, hey, hey."

Lexa touched Clarke's shoulder turning her slightly.

"Why are you fighting? You're friends," Lexa said softly. "What is this about?"

Clarke blinked not wanting to tell Lexa what Raven had said. She knew that Lexa would not take it personal but she hated the thought of even comparing her to Finn.

"I don't want to talk about it just now. Can we discuss it later?" Clarke asked, her mind swimming with bad memories.

Lexa looked her straight in the eye and brushed back her hair.

"Of course. Whatever you need."

Clarke smiled and hugged Lexa, feeling her stiffen, a little bruised from her evening activities.

Raven didn't say anything but gave Anya a look that said she wanted to leave and the blonde rolled her eyes and picked up the pizza boxes and her beer.

"We're going to head back Lexi. You both seem tired. Later."

Clarke didn't look at Raven as she left but she knew that the brunette didn't forgive easily and that it could take her a while to cool down from an argument. The door closed and Clarke looked up at Lexa.

"Did you want to watch Ghostbusters?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded with a smile.

"You haven't seen the second one. Let's watch the second one."

Lexa loved the look of excitement that always came over Clarke when she was talking about her favourite things. Lexa loved how her whole face lit up when she became passionate and how she would tell Lexa all about it and exactly why it was so great.

"The second one it is," Lexa replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Figuring it All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa try to figure out how the events all piece together and Clarke tells Lexa what happened with Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually like to villify Finn but for the purposes of this story he treated Clarke very badly. Sorry if you are a fan of Finn. I don't dislike him as a character but in this story Finn is depicted in a negative way and is very out of character. Warning - Some discussion of emotional and domestic abuse.

"The fight was about Finn and about you?" Clarke said after a while.

They were spooning on the sofa, Lexa with one arm around Clarke. The blonde turned around and Lexa waited patiently for her to speak. She hadn't pushed Clarke once.

"Raven was comparing you to Finn. I think she thought that we would just hookup a few times and it would be over. I might have lost my temper with her and said a few things."

"Was what you said the truth?" Lexa asked.

"Yes," Clarke admitted resting a hand on Lexa's abdomen.

"Then maybe she needed to hear it. Sometimes there's nothing more powerful than the truth."

Clarke brushed over Lexa's skin under her top and slid around her waist.

"You don't understand Raven. She's stubborn. She'll make me suffer for this for weeks. She did mean well but I couldn't listen to her criticise you. You are nothing like Finn."

Lexa didn't say anything knowing that Clarke would tell her in her own time.

"Finn was - I told you about the cheating but there was so much more. The first few months were okay but he changed. He became volatile. It was like he was a different person."

Lexa's hand crept into her own.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Only once," Clarke said, "and that's when I left. I hit him back and swore that I would never go back to him and I didn't."

Lexa pulled her closer.

"Want Heda to pay him a visit?" she joked.

Clarke laughed.

"That would make me feel better but no. I think Heda has more important things to deal with."

"Clarke, nothing is more important to me than you. These past few weeks... I'm usually alone out there."

Clarke kissed her on the cheek.

"Not any more. I'm in on your secret life now whether you like it or not. By the way, how did you get back so fast when I texted you?"

"Lot's of practise," Lexa whispered, kissing the side of her forehead.

"You know what I still don't understand," Clarke said. "They took my mom's laptop, they took the drug yet she was still afraid they would come after me to blackmail her. She had insisted on it. Why?"

Lexa had been thinking the same. She had checked for traces of the robber for weeks. At first she had feared what Abby had said and had kept a close watch on Clarke to make sure she wasn't attacked. Something didn't add up.

"Maybe they weren't after the drug. It could've been a cover story. Maybe your mom lied and they were blackmailing her for some other reason."

"My mom lying? Why would she do that?"

Lexa brushed her arm gently.

"That's what we need to find out. Lets examine the evidence. Azgeda street gangs have been increasing their activities in the area. We know that they are selling drugs."

"The pharmaceutical company, my mom is working in medical research for them."

"The robbery on the night of the charity event," Lexa added.

"Mount Weather Inc is a private security solution firm. Trying to set you up for the killing of those criminals."

Lexa suddenly saw the pieces fitting together.

"I got it. Ice Pharmaceuticals is a cover for Azgeda an illegal medical ring, likely selling experimental drugs to the highest bidders and they're blackmailing your mom to create the gear."

Clarke frowned and sat up.

"What about the other stuff?"

"The robberies are just covers. There's two plans at play here. Mountain Weather Inc is trying to make the city look more and more violent so that they can offer their security services to an already struggling police force. Didn't Octavia say the last time she texted that the force was underfunded and struggling to cope?"

"So wait. These Mountain Men are trying to create more crime and fit up Heda so they can sell their services and have total control over Arkadia and Azgeda are blackmailing my mom to make them drugs and experimental medicines or they'll attack me?"

Lexa had suspected Nia Queen, the CEO of Ice Pharmaceuticals for a while to be more than she seemed. There was a ruthlessness to her demeaner behind all the false charm.

"Think about it. There's been more attempted attacks on campus than ever. Maybe none of them were random at all. They were intended to send a message to your mom. We can get her any time we want."

"What if Cage Wallace and Nia Queen have struck a deal to work together?" said Clarke. "Octavia has been saying that paper trails have disappeared and evidence keeps getting lost. I wonder if Mount Weather is the private company hired to handle the precinct's administration."

Lexa sat up, her green eyes flashing ay Clarke's words.

"Azgeda control the streets and the black markets, Mount Weather keep them from getting caught and they both get a cut of the profits. The only spanner in the works is Heda."

Clarke smiled at her in amusement.

"You know it a little weird when you talk about yourself in the third person."

"We solved it," Lexa said gripping her shoulders in excitement. "We can figure out how to take them down now. The biggest criminal gang in the city and a two corrupt corporations."

Clarke chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Wow, you really get off on the crime fighting."

Lexa lowered her eyes and smiled broadly.

"It can be exhilarating..."

Clarke leaned in, a sense of anticipating building at Lexa's suggestive tone.

"Is that why you kissed me as Heda those times? You were on a high from fighting the bad guys?"

Lexa lowered her voice into the tone she used as Heda.

"Don't act like you weren't turned on too," she whispered, "despite the danger."

They were staring at each other's lips now unable to look away and Clarke swallowed as her heart started pounding.

"Feels safer with you around," Clarke whispered.

Lexa growled and surged forward and Clarke took that to mean that she had won their teasing game.

Minutes later and Lexa had Clarke sitting on the sofa barely dressed while she watched the brunette down on her knees gripping her thighs and slowly opening her legs before burying herself inbetween them. 

 

 

 


	30. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple sleep in and take a day off. Clarke has a revelation and Lexa gets annoyed at Octavia and Raven's behaviour towards Clarke.

Clarke awoke with a jerk, Lexa asleep on top of her on the sofa.

"What time is it? Lexa, we fell asleep."

Lexa just murmoured and shifted her head against Clarke's neck. Clarke reached for her phone and lifted it up.

"It's 10:45! We're missing our classes."

"Let's take a day off," Lexa mumbled still refusing to open her eyes.

Lexa seemed determined not to move so Clarke texted Harper to ask she could send her the class notes for the day. They'd been pushing themselves pretty hard for the past few weeks. She got a reply immediately and answered a thank you and then placed her phone back down on the table and relaxed, feeling Lexa's arms wrap tighter around her.

Maybe it was how comfortable they were or maybe it was how they'd brought each other to climax over and over again until they'd fell entangled on the sofa and passed out. Maybe it was how soft Lexa's hair was as Clarke brushed it back from her face but in that moment it hit Clarke all at once how she really felt about Lexa.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked, checking if she was still awake.

"Hmmm..?"

"I love you."

Lexa lifted her head suddenly and gazed adoringly at her. Clarke could've sworn there were tears in her eyes as Lexa seemed to struggle to form words.

"I-I love you. More than anything. I-I never thought I would love anyone again and this is more-"

Clarke could see that she was finding it difficult to speak and embraced her.

"You don't have to say it. I know. What we have is special. I loved Finn for a while but it wasn't like this. It was nothing like this."

Lexa closed her eyes as she hugged Clarke tightly as if she never wanted to let go. For someone who spent her evenings as the fierce Heda she could be so vulnerable with her emotions. Clarke relaxed completely and let herself drift off.

When they woke next it was to the sound of someone knocking loudly, three bangs and Octavia falling into the door in her uniform. Clarke and Lexa grabbed their clothes and held them over theirselves.

"What the hell Octavia!"

"Neither of you answered your phone or the door and you weren't at your class. I thought something had happened."

Clarke and Lexa dressed themselves quickly, turning away as Octavia averted her eyes. Lexa placed her glasses on before she turned around.

"We were taking a day off!" Clarke said.

"Yeah. I could see that," Octavia said in a dry tone.

"Why are you here?" Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke could tell that she was irritated though she disguised it well. They had been enjoying their lie in, warm and comfortable.

"I talked to Raven for about an hour last night. She told me what happened."

Clarke could tell by her tone that she agreed with Raven and it was beginning to infuriate her more and more how they were behaving towards Lexa.

"Oh yeah. Did she tell you what she said to me?"

Guilt flickered in her deep, brown eyes and Clarke knew she had.

"You know she was only looking out for you. We're both just concerned about how fast this is moving between you two."

Clarke glared at her. She didn't even seem to care that Lexa was standing right there.

"Don't you dare defend her. How would you react if it was Lincoln?"

Lexa gaze flickered to Octavia and back to Clarke. She had known that Clarke's friends had seen her silence about the security as a sign she didn't really care about her. It didn't bother her but Clarke was more than upset about it and that bothered her.

"Octavia," she said. "I understand that you and Raven only care about her but what you're both doing, it's rude, it's disrespectful not just to me but to Clarke, because you are implying that she can't make her own decisions and even more you are upsetting her."

Lexa stepped forward in a move that Clarke recognised her use as Heda. She didn't sneer as she would normally have and kept her expression passive but something blazed in her eyes that sent a shiver through Clarke.

"So I'm asking you politely to stop."

There was a threat in her tone but Clarke knew that Lexa was holding herself back a great deal.

Octavia and Lexa stared at each other as if it was a standoff but Octavia moved first, Lexa's stare finally becoming too much even for her.

"Fine. I'll talk to Raven. Maybe we did cross a line. It'll take a while for her to cool off though."

Clarke gave her a wry smile.

"I figured. Seeing as we're awake now and you're here, who wants some breakfast?"

Octavia and Lexa both agreed and Clarke went to make breakfast.

 

 

 

 


	31. Releasing Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda confronts Nia but it doesn't go as planned leaving her frustrated and Clarke helps her destress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in this chapter.

Heda was in full stalking mode. It had been over a week since she had took a day off with Clarke and they'd been chasing down evidence of their theory about Nia Queen and Cage Wallace.

"She's arriving now," Clarke told her. "West Entrance. Silver Rolls Royce. Two security guards, both armed. Wow she always looks mad doesn't she?"

Lexa's lips curved up in amusment. She watched from the shadows as Nia entered the office building.

"She's in the elevator. Heading to floor 32."

"On it," Heda replied.

"Go get 'em tiger."

Heda shot a zipline from the roof she hovered on across to the other building and landed on the roof. Clarke could see her silhouette move swiftly in the darkness. Though she had seen it before it still took her breath away. She was as agile and quick and Clarke knew from personal experience how strong her body was. It made her shudder to think of it. Lexa wasn't just good in bed, she was amazing and the blonde found it hard not be distracted by memories of it even at the most inappropriate times.

_God she was so in love with this women._

  
Heda crept in through the roof entrance and down the stairwell. The two security guards were outside her office. Heda peered around the corner for a split second to gauge the distance before returning to cover. She took a breath and then stepped out and threw two injection darts at them. They slumped and fell down to the floor instantly and Heda stepped over them into the room, spinning a dagger between her fingers.

"I was wondering when you would pay me a visit," Nia said, with a smirk.

"I know what you've been doing. I'm taking you in to the police precinct. Your reign is over."

Nia laughed out loud and got to her feet.

"Do you think so?"

"She's pushed an alarm. It must be under her desk. More security is on their way. Get out of there!"

Heda sneered, not wanting to let her get away from her again but she turned and ran full speed back the way she came. She reached the roof before the security got to her but they were close behind and as she ziplined away they shot at her.

"Heda?" Clarke asked, holding her breath at the sound of the gunshots.

"I'm fine," Lexa replied. "You warning gave me more time to escape. I'm heading back. I'll check on your mom before I come home. I want to make she isn't still being targeted."

Clarke could hear from her tone of her voice that she was frustrated that Nia had outplayed her.

"Okay. Thanks. Love you. You'll get her next time."

"Love you too. Heda out."

  
Lexa entered her dorm room a little while later and found Clarke painting for one of her art projects. The blonde was humming to herself and dancing with music playing in the background. The sight was brought a broad smile to her lips. Clarke had never looked so beautiful or so free as she did in that moment.

When she spun and saw Lexa she pressed her phone to silence the music and placed down her paintbrush.

"Hi, you're back. Sorry you didn't get her this time."

Lexa stepped forward yanking Clarke towards her.

"Yes. It's very frustrating," she said in a smooth voice, placing her hands on Lexa's hips. "Are we still going to Octavia's party?"

Clarke beamed and put her arms around Lexa's neck.

"If you want."

"What do _you_ want?" Lexa asked, leaning in closer.

"A lot of things but yeah it would be nice to go. I said I'd be there for about eight."

Lexa glanced at the time on Clarke's phone. Octavia lived about thirty minutes away. That gave them time. Lexa quickly lifted up Clarke with little effort and placed her up on the small kitchen counter. She wasted no time kissing Clarke heatedly, her pent up frustration from the day's events charging her quicker than normal. It was hot and heavy and Lexa wasted no time in slipping her fingers inbetween Clarke's legs finding her already wet for her.

It didn't take long before Clarke was crying out her name as she slid into her bringing her to a mindblowing orgasm.

"You, really were frustrated," Clarke muttered, out of breath.

"I still am," Lexa replied in a deep tone, layered with that dangerous edge that she used more as Heda than as Lexa, "but this is helping."

"Let me help you a little more then," Clarke said in a highly suggestive manner.

She slid down off the kitchen, Lexa catching her hips to make sure she landed safely on her feet. She grinned mischievously, her lips parting and her tongue darting between her teeth as she pushed Lexa back lightly across the room and shoved her back onto the sofa and straddled her spreading her hands out across Lexa's abdomen and pushing up her shirt. She moved down Lexa's body and pressed her lips just below her naval and begin to move them over her skin.

Lexa's breath hitched as Clarke moved lower an centimetre at a time and spent some time enjoying each new place her lips touched. She moved lower and settled herself between Lexa's legs and the brunette closed her eyes exhaling deeply and relaxing. Clarke was so good at this. Lexa didn't know if she knew how good she was but then if being a witness to how her body reacted when Clarke made love to her was any indication, the blonde should be well aware of how much Lexa enjoyed the physical side of their relationship.

Lexa letself go and all the frustration of the day melt away forgetting all the but being with the woman she loved.

  
Raven had one hand on her hip, her face marred with anger. She was at Octavia's party and ready to make peace with Clarke but her friend was late, very late and her anger was beginning to flare again.

"Where is she? I thought she wanted to talk and put it behind us."

Octavia could see her friend becoming more agitated.

"I'll ring her," she said. "See what's going on."

"Chill out," Anya told Raven. "They're probably caught in traffic or their taxi arrived late."

Octavia dialled Clarke's phone and it rang and rang. Eventually she heard Clarke pick it up but her breathing was heavy and she sounded distracted.

"Octavia? Hey. We'll be there soon. Wait what time is it? Shit we're late. So sorry. Lexa let me go. We need to get ready. Don't pout. Sorry. We're on our way. See ya soon."

The phone cut off and Octavia stared at the device in surprise. Clarke had been out of breath and had sounded happy and almost playful with Lexa. It made her reconsider how critical she had been of them. Lexa had seemed very unhappy that the situation was upsetting Clarke and had made it clear she would stand up for her. Maybe she'd read Lexa all wrong. She'd thought her too passive to protect her friend but she did have a limit. It had almost been unnerving how Lexa had stared her down and she faced down much more dangerous people than her and never faltered.

"Well?" Raven demanded.

"They're running late. I think they just lost track of time."

"See!" Anya told Raven. "I told you. They'll be here."

"Oh shit," Raven said suddenly, wildly gesturing for Octavia's attention.

"Oh. This is not good."

"What?" Anya asked in confusion.

Raven gestured to a floppy haired boy who was with a group of other boys that had just entered the party.

"That's Finn, Clarke's ex," Raven told her. "We better get rid of him before she gets here."

 

 

 

 

 


	32. The Return of the Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa arrive before her their friends can get rid of Finn and the pair enjoy the party.

"We should go over. We should ask him to leave."

"You ask him. It's your house."

Raven and Octavia both didn't move. They had been standing around for almost half and hour trying to decide what to do about him and bickering about him. When they glanced over Finn wasn't there.

"Wait? Where is he?" Raven asked. "We better find him? They'll be here soon."

"Too late."

Clarke and Lexa walked in, both appearing blissfully happier than Octavia had ever seen them. They were sharing lovesick glances and smilies at each other like it was nothing. Octavia had never known Clarke to look at anyone that way before not even Finn.

The couple headed over to them and Clarke started apologising for being late although she seemed unable to stop smiling even for a second.

"Hey Raven," Clarke said, trying to show that she was willing to forgive.

"Hey. I'm sorry for what I said last time we talked. I shouldn't have acted like that. Forgive me?"

Clarke grinned and then hugged her friend.

"Of course I do. Thanks for apologising."

"Sure but listen there's something you should know..."

Clarke turned her head suddenly.

"My song! Lexa dance with me."

She took Lexa's hand and tugged her into the crowd of people. Lexa put up no resistance at all and happily followed her.

"What is with them two?" Bellamy asked, appearing behind Octavia with a drink in his hand.

Clarke had her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck pressing their bodies close together as they danced. They were whispering to each other, Clarke's tongue flicking between her teeth as she grinned at Lexa.

"Clarke looks really happy," he said with a grin. "Good for her."

"I think that's about to change," Raven said. "Octavia, battle stations. Finn at 9 o'clock."

Finn and his small group of friends were just behind Clarke and Lexa now but the pair still didn't see him. Lexa spun Clarke and the blonde saw him. She stopped for a second as if stunned and then looked back at Lexa and just smiled again and carried on dancing with her.

She whispered to Lexa who suddenly glared at Finn but then they just acted as if he wasn't there.

"Woah," Bellamy said in a deep voice. "I didn't expect that."

They were all staring at the couple, Raven's jaw dramatically dropped.

"What just happened?" Octavia asked. "She didn't even seem to care."

"I'll tell you what's going on," he said, gesturing with his drink. "Those two are in love. Anyone could see that."

Someone called his name and he raised his hand and shouted back cheerfully but moving away from his little sister in favour of resuming his partying.

"Hey guys. Why aren't you dancing?" Clarke asked as her and Lexa returned to the group.

"And why has no one offered us a drink?" she teased.

Raven and Octavia just glanced at each other.

"What? Oh you're worried because of Finn. It's fine. I'm not concerned about him."

Lexa put one arm across her shoulder protectively as if to reassure her she was there for her.

"So... why where you two so late?" Anya asked with a smirk.

"Traffic," they both said in unison.

"Sure cuz."

Anya playfully nudged Lexa as if to say she was pleased for her.

"Are you hungry?" Lexa asked Clarke. "I could call a pizza."

"What it is with you and pizza. I swear you would eat it every night if you could."

"Oh my God. Anya's just the same," Raven said. "It must be genetic."

Both Anya and Lexa just shrugged in exactly the same manner and the two friends burst out laughing.

"You two order food while Clarke and I talk about you both all your annoying habits. Come on Griff. You're gonna tell me why you were really late."

Clarke glanced at Lexa as if to say 'help me' but she wasn't serious and Raven and Clarke walked away talking as Anya and Lexa stood face to face.

"So pizza. Hawaiian?" Lexa suggested.

"Like Uncle Gustus used to get us when we were kids and stayed over at cousin Luna's house."

Lexa smiled at the memory. It was one of the happier times in her life.

"You really like her don't you?"

Lexa became more serious suddenly.

"Yes. She's special," Lexa said gazing over towards Clarke laughing with Raven across the room.

"Good for you Lexi. You deserve to be happy."

Lexa turned back raising one eyebrow.

"So do you. You seem happy with Raven."

Anya nodded but didn't reply. Both of them weren't much for voicing their feelings.

Lexa suddenly noticed Finn approaching Clarke and her face became a mask as she watched him carefully. He was hovering near her, trying and failing to get her attention. She disliked how he looked at her and she tensed her fingers into a fist as she thought of what Clarke had told her about him.

"I'll be back in minute," she said, suddenly.

Lexa made her way through the crowd and nearer to the floppy haired boy, making it seem as if she was just passing him.

"She doesn't love you, you know," he sneered, grabbing her arm.

Lexa stared down at the arm, resisting the urge to react like she would if she were in her Heda role. Her eyes flickered up to his.

"And you do?" she asked casually.

"You can't give her what she needs. Only a real man can do that."

Lexa smiled coolly.

"When I see another one around here I'll be sure to let her know."

He gripped her arm tighter, threatening her. He was obviously used to intimidating her.

"You don't wanna cross me. I know people. Dangerous people."

Lexa could've laughed but she played along.

"And who are these dangerous people?"

"Let's just say they don't mess around. Stay away from Clarke or I'll send them after you."

Lexa just smirked and it unnerved him, her lack of fear seeming to escalate his anger.

"Are you stupid? I'm warning you. Back off geek or I'll make you."

"Leave now and it'll be easier for you," Lexa whispered leaning closer. 

Finn laughed as if he didn't believe her but she quickly stabbed him with a small tranquiliser dart in the side of his neck and retrieved the dart. He slumped over and she pushed him onto a crowd who just thought him drunk. He fell to the floor passed out and Lexa calmly walked over to her girlfriend, no one aware that she had done anything.

 

 


	33. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azgeda attack the party and take hostages.

The party was in full swing and Clarke and Lexa swayed and danced together Clarke saw Finn passed out in the corner, his friends trying to wake him.

"Did you do that?" she asked, with an amused smile.

"He was being annoying."

Clarke released a small laugh.

"Sounds like him."

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked in a low voice. "With him being here."

"Lexa," Clarke purred, "I'm not in the least bit interested in anything he does. I'm more than happy with you."

The brunette smiled not quite meeting her eyes. Suddenly there was a loud noise and armed Azgeda members stormed into the house. They were making their way into the room but were distracted with yelling at the other guests. Clarke saw Lexa's body tense for action and her glance towards the nearest escape route.

"Go," Clarke whispered.

Lexa cupped her face, warring emotions visible in her eyes. She didn't want to leave Clarke behind but they both knew that Heda was the best person to save them all. She kissed Clarke on the lips and then parted from her and slipped away before anyone could stop her.

Clarke inhaled sharply and then turned her head towards the attackers who began ordering them all to hand over their phones. She scanned the room for her friends. Raven and Anya were huddled together, Anya protectively holding her girlfriend. Bellamy had already left the party. Lincoln was working and not at the party and Octavia was still outside taking a call from work.

 _Shit_ Clarke thought. _Octavia would call for backup. That meant Lexa would be heading straight into a blockade or armed police, not that it would stop her from finding a way around them._

"Which one of you is Clarke Griffin?" a short brunette woman yelled.

She seemed to be in charge and looked fierce, her hair tied back in a ponytail.

Raven glanced at her as if trying to will her to keep quiet.

"It's me," Clarke said, holding her hands up in front of her.

"Take her," the woman ordered.

"Wait. She's protecting me. You're looking for me."

Clarke saw Raven slip away from Anya and step forward.

"No you aren't."

"It's me," Anya suddenly said, pushing forward.

She had done it more for Raven than her but Clarke appreciated both of their attempts to protect her.

"Seriously. I'm Clarke."

Her men hesitated not sure who to believe.

"Ontari?" one of them asked. "What do we do?"

"Take all three of them," she ordered with a scowl. "Put them in the van. Quickly."

Clarke felt two arms grab her and her, Anya and Raven were dragged outside.

  
Heda was running faster than she ever had in her entire life but by the time she got there, police surrounded the house and Clarke, Anya and Raven were being dragged at gunpoint into a plain, black van. The police held their guns aimed at the gang members but they were powerless to move. Heda could see Octavia crouched down next to her Captain, Indra in a bulletproof vest. She was furious but unable to do anything and from the look on her face she knew that they wouldn't be able to stop them from escaping.

 _But I can follow them_ she thought. _She threw a tracker dart with deadly accuracy from a great distance away and it hit the back tyre, creating a slow puncture._

When the three women were bundled into the van, Azgeda fired warning shots to cover their escape and Lexa ducked and ran in the shadows after the vehicle tracking their movement and preempting which routes they would take given where they seemed to be headed.

  
"What do they want with you?" Raven asked.

Clarke and the others were being kept in a dark basement with bars on the small window. They weren't tied up and Clarke moved around the room checking for escape routes, tugging on the metal bars but finding no weak points.

"They're blackmailing my mom into making black market drugs for them. I'm guessing she refused to make something for them and they're taking me to pressure her into it."

"Woah. Really?" Anya replied.

She glanced at her friends. They were both scared but Clarke felt calm. She had been in danger before and in her weeks helping Lexa she had become more used to dealing with dangerous situations. Lexa's ability to remain calm in the face of danger seemed to have worn off on her. Besides she knew Lexa would come for her and she knew that Azgeda wouldn't stand a chance against her. Clarke had seen what she was capable of.

"What do we do? How do we get out of here?"

Clarke could see that Raven was scared but she couldn't tell anyone about Lexa's secret. Not even her friends.

"The police will be here soon. Octavia will have them searching for us. It will fine. We should just try to keep our heads."

Raven and Anya stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"How are you so calm Clarke?" Raven asked, frantically waving her arms. "They're after you!"

Clarke thought of how many times she'd heard Heda escape gunfire and had to direct her from it, of how she had been held at gunpoint at the charity, of how many times she'd held her breath when Lexa had taken too long to confirm she was okay after being in yet another dangerous situation. She had guided Lexa through disarming a bomb with only minutes to google how to do it. She had stitched Lexa up more than once. She'd gone to Monty's shop on her behalf after Lexa had told her about their arrangement. He was the only one who knew that Clarke was working with Heda.

It hadn't even occured to Clarke that this had become her new normal and that she was perfectly happy with that. She had never felt more alive, more thrilled with danger and yet more safe than since she'd met her. Lexa saved people and Clarke helped anyway she could and it felt more right than anything Clarke had ever done before.

"Because it won't help us," Clarke replied, hearing Lexa's words in her own voice as she spoke. "All we can do is wait."


	34. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda undergoes a dangerous rescue mission and Raven and Anya try to understand why Clarke is so calm.

****

Heda traced the signal through the dark city streets until she came to a large compound. It was guarded by armed Azgeda all around. Her heart was pounding faster than usual. She feared for Clarke, her mind racing with terrible images of what they were doing to her. She shook her head. She had to stay focussed. Clarke and her friends needed her a-game.

She shot a zipwire over the large electrified fence and dropped inside rolling forward as she landed and then hunched into a crawl into to sneak into a dark shadow.

She assessed her surroundings quickly as she moved through the compound, silently taking down anyone who got in her way as non-lethally as possible. The main door was accessed by keycard only.

She waited and watched as someone exited the main door. She recognised Roan and threw a dart at him, dragging him around the corner as he fell unconscious and tying him quickly in case he woke. She slipped his keycard from him and used it to enter the building. It was quiet inside but there were armed Azgeda patrolling each corridor. She waited until she saw her opportunity waiting around a corner and then grabbing and knocking out one of them silently.

She had to find them but it was maze and she usually has Clarke's eyes to guide her. Heda took a deep breath and turned the next corner into a hall with yet more guards. They raised their guns but she threw small smoke bombs and stun grenades and slid down the hallway taking one out with her legs, before cartwheeling and taking out the others.

 _Two hallways down_ she thought. _I can't stop until I find them, until I find her. I can't lose her too._

 

Clarke was sat against the brick wall beside Anya and Raven. They were cold and hungry and no one had visited the cell for hours.

"We're gonna die in here," Raven said.

"No we aren't," Clarke told her. "She'll come for us."

"Octavia doesn't even know where we are. How will she even find us?"

Clarke leaned her head back against the wall thinking back on happy memories with Lexa. It gave her hope. It gave her joy. It gave her the strength to believe.

"I didn't mean Octavia," she replied.

Suddenly the door swung open and Heda was standing there, holding a key card in one hand and Clarke's heart stopped as she saw that masked face. She was out of breath and staring at Clarke before rushing over and hugging her as tightly as possible.

"I knew you would come," Clarke whispered, resting against her shoulder.

"I would never leave you."

Heda lifted her head and saw Anya and Raven staring at them in disbelief. She took a breath knowing that they would have to explain this later to them. For now they had to escape.

"Quick," she said. "I've disabled security but it won't stay down for long."

She handed Clarke a cell phone and they both placed in earpieces to communicate.

"They've called for backup," Wanheda said, "ETA three minutes. We better move."

"Let's go," Heda advised.

Heda and Wanheda slipped back into their routine, the brunette holding her girlfriends hand as she checked the hallways before they moved.

"Armed hostiles moving south of our location."

They both pulled back, hiding around the corner as they passed.

"They way to the exit is clear. ETA for backup one minute and fifty five seconds."

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

Clarke didn't look up from the phone. She was Heda's eyes, guiding her out using the surveillance technology Monty had developed for her.

Heda waved them forward and they slipped out of the compound.

"The fence," Heda whispered. "Can we take it down quietly?"

"No, it's not on the network," Wanheda replied.

"We're going to have to zipline. Anya you take Raven. I'll take Clarke."

"How does she know our names?" Raven protested.

Heda handed Anya a spare ziplined and showed her how to use it.

"Aim for that window. I already removed the glass pane."

The blonde shot it rather awkwardly and then urged Raven to hold onto her. Once they were clear, Heda shot her zipline and Clarke held onto her body tightly as they ascended up and through the glassless window and into an empty office.

"We should head for the safehouse," Wanheda said. "Regroup before we make another move."

Heda nodded and surged forward to kiss her, Wanheda kissing her back hungrily in front of a stunned Anya and Raven.

"Hey, that's my cousin's girlfriend."

Anya glowered at both of them obviously unaware of her true identity.

"And you! How could you cheat on Lexa. She loves you!"

"I'll explain when we get to the safehouse," Clarke told her. "It's not what you think."

Neither Anya or Raven seemed convinced but they followed anyway, smart enough to know that Heda was their best chance of surviving should Azgeda come after them. 


	35. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa reveal Heda's secret identity to Anya and Raven and Monty has been working on a bunker for Heda to use as a safehouse or second base of operations.

"Monty fixed it up for you, in case you ever needed it," Clarke whispered to Heda turning on the lights on

The bunker lit up and was filled with state of the art equipment and computer workstations. Daggers were in display cases a spare Heda outfit on a mannequin in a glass case with a backlight.

"Wow," she replied, wide eyed as she scanned the room. "He really went all out."

Clarke glanced over to her friends who both still appeared angry with her. She eyed Heda who nodded and stepped beside her as they addressed the pair together.

"So, you're cheating on Lexa and helping a known criminal?" Raven asked. "After getting so angry that I criticised her as well."

"I told you. It's not what you think," Clarke said softly picking up some makeup removal wipes. "We can explain. Heda?"

Heda dropped her arms by her side to allow Clarke to remove the warpaint. The blonde put a wipe up to Heda's cheek but didn't move it.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Heda replied.

Clarke began to wipe away the facepaint, her eyes flickering up to meet Lexa's and then back to what she was doing. Lexa seemed calm, as always.

"We don't care about your secret identity?" Raven said. "Wait yes we do. I wanna know who you are so I can tell the police."

Anya put a hand out in front of Raven as if to stop her from saying anymore.

"She doesn't mean it. We won't tell anyone," Anya added, clearly afraid of what Heda would do to them if she thought them a threat.

"I will!" Raven argued over her shoulder.

"Shhh... are you crazy? She could kill us!"

A hint of amusment was showing on Lexa's lips as they twitched up a little. Clarke removed the last remnants of the paint and handed Lexa her glasses as their friends still bickered. Lexa turned around and they both shut up immediately, gobsmacked.

"L-lexa?" Anya stammered. "It can't be you. This make no sense."

Raven glanced at Lexa and then back at Clarke several times. Clarke had a small, almost self-satisfied smile on her lips as it all began to dawn on them.

"Oh!" she said. "Oh... I get it now. This makes so much sense. That's why you didn't need a security detail. Oh!"

Raven was grinning as if it was the best development ever. Anya was shaking her head, unable to form coherent sentences.

"Wait, wait, no," she uttered looking up at Lexa.

"Yes," Lexa just replied.

"But your glasses!"

"Lazer eye surgery."

Anya frowned.

"You're terrible at sports."

"No, I was never interested in sports. There's a difference and for this I had - sufficient motivation."

She glanced at Clarke as she spoke, the blonde catching the meaning to her words. Costia's murder had been her motivation.

"Y-you can barely hit a dartboard and you can't lift weights and and-"

Lexa shrugged.

"I fake it. All of it. It's how I keep my secret."

"You should see her workout routine," Clarke said with a smirk. "It's - something."

She knew the routine all too well. She'd spent countless days watching a sweaty Lexa in shorts and a vest top working out, doing chin ups on a metal bar, practising throwing yellow tennis balls and then hitting them with daggers and darts. Clarke loved watching her workout.

"But - but when?" Anya protested. "I would have known. I would have recognised you."

Lexa stepped closer to her with her hands clasped behind her back.

"It was when I went to college. I met someone. Costia. We were mugged and she was murdered. I couldn't do nothing. I loved her."

Clarke walked up and put and arm around her waist, hearing the emotion in Lexa's voice at the stirring of painful memories.

Anya stared down at the floor as if she didn't know what to say then she lifted her head.

"You went through that alone? For years? You could've trusted me."

"I know," Lexa said, "but I couldn't talk about it. It was too difficult. Clarke - she discovered my secret and then I had to explain."

She glanced at Clarke with a smile.

"I wanted to explain. She made me realise that I didn't have to do this alone anymore."

Anya seemed visibly affected by Lexa's words and stepped forward and threw her arms around her cousin.

"I can't believe what you've been through," she said, pulling back. "How did you find out Clarke?"

"Well..." Clarke chuckled. "It's kind of a long story."

Raven waved her hands in excitement.

"Oo, I know! She kissed you as Heda and you figured it all out when she kissed you in the closet."

"No. I already knew then, although she did kiss me twice as Heda."

Anya grinned as if proud of her cousin.

"I guess athleticism isn't the only thing that runs in the family," she joked.

"We should call Octavia, let her know we are safe," Clarke said. "And that we're hiding out."

Raven's eyes went wide and her lip curled.

"Damn. We can't ever tell Octavia?" she said. "I mean like ever. She would lock Lexa up for sure."

"She's right," Clarke said to Anya. "Octavia only sees law and order and anyone who breaks the law is just a criminal to her. It has to remain a secret. Just us and Monty."

"Wait, Monty knows!" Raven exclaimed in high pitched tone. "What the hell?"

"She saved him and his shop so he helps Heda and he knows I work with her but he doesn't know it's Lexa so we can't tell him."

Raven bobbed her head in agreement, still grinning at the new turn of events.

"He fitted a shower in the back," Clarke advised Lexa. "There's some clothes back there for you too."

Lexa nodded and kissed her on the cheek before heading off to shower.

"So Griff," Raven said with a note of mischief, "which one is your type? Heda or Lexa?"

Clarke smiled broadly, her eyes lighting up.

"Both of them," she said plainly. "They're the same person."

"You have to tell me everything about how this happened and I mean everything!"

Clarke grinned and stepped forward.

"Okay. It all started when I bumped into Lexa and held the door for her..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. A Well Earned Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa stay in the bunker and Lexa gets some well earned down time. 
> 
> Warning: Contains smut

When Clarke hung up the phone on Octavia, it occured to her that she really needed to know what was happening with her mom. They had clearly kidnapped her for a reason and she was supposed to still be covered by a security detail but why hadn't she told Clarke about the danger.

She would have to deal with that later.

"There's a bed down here," Clarke told Lexa.

Raven and Anya had gone back to Octavia in a taxi cab to make sure they were safe for the night.

Lexa turned, loosening the last of her braids from her hair.

"I noticed. Pizza and alcohol too. Your doing I'm guessing?"

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa.

"Well l thought we could make it more comfortable, in case we needed to hideout here for a while."

Her tone had a note of sexiness to it. Lexa didn't know how she wasn't too exhausted but there was something altogether too intoxicating about her.

Lexa brushed her hair back from her chin.

"I was so scared I would be too late, that I wouldn't get to you in time," she said sounding more vulnerable than usual.

"I know," Clarke said, brushing her fingers gently over the back of the brunette's neck. "I wasn't. I knew that you would rescue me."

Lexa exhaled deeply. Her body ached almost as much as her heart. It had been a very long evening. Clarke seemed to notice and began to lift Lexa's shirt of her head. Lexa didn't resist and the blonde stood back when she saw the multitude of bruises painting her skin. She looked up into her eyes and then back down at the marks reaching out with her fingertips gently.

She took Lexa's hand and guided her through the bunker to a room with a large double bed and no door. Clarke helped her with her clothes before removing her own and then guided the exhausted Lexa into the bed, wrapping her arms around her. Lexa followed without argument. She closed her eyes shifting her head slightly before settling in Clarke's arms.

Clarke stroked her hair, her fingers grazing Lexa's forehead as she pushed it back from her face. She placed a kiss there and held her in her embrace.

"I love you so much," she whispered to her, her voice coming out dry. "You can rest now."

Lexa's was more exhausted than Clarke had seen. Soon she was stretched out across the blonde, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She held Clarke with sheer relief as the blonde lay several soft kisses on her forehead and caressed the back of her neck.

 _Beautiful_ she thought as she gazed at the sleeping woman in her arms. _Just beautiful._

  
When Lexa awoke she was warm and comfortable everything around her smelled like Clarke. The blonde was still holding her in her arms and her face had fallen to one side on the pillow towards Lexa. She looked so content that it warmed her heart to watch her sleep. Lexa had not been looking for someone like Clarke but now she couldn't imagine a world without her.

They had fallen into a rhythm so easily and Lexa had let her guard down so completely and it was the best decision she had ever made.

Clarke awoke suddenly and her eyelids began to flicker open. Lexa was an inch from her face and leaned forward to press her lips onto Clarke's. The blonde smiled as she pulled back.

"Hey," Lexa whispered.

"Hey you."

Clarke was smiling, blinking as she gazed at Lexa with half-closed eyes. Lexa reached for her fingertips under the covers and entwined them in her own, placing her palm against Clarke's. She felt Clarke's fingers connect with them in response.

Neither of them spoke for several moments, content just to gaze at each other before Lexa began to move along Clarke's shoulder, placing kisses along her skin until she came to rest her mouth at the base of her neck, tasting her skin with her lips. Clarke arched her body up in response.

"Lexa," she breathed, her eyes closing.

Lexa swung Clarke's leg around her own, placing her own inbetween so that she could bring her genitals against Clarke's before rejoining their hands. She wanted them to remain connected, not just physically but emotionally too. She didn't want the feeling of being so close to her to end.

Clarke groaned at the contact and threw her head back even more, clenching her eyes shut and letting Lexa take the lead. A hand ran up the outside of her thigh as Lexa pushed up against her in long, purposeful movements. Clarke left out a deep breath, her body relaxing underneath the brunette.

A few moments later and she was grasping onto Lexa's hips for dear life as she rocked into her over and over until Lexa threw her head back and Clarke followed her forward, both crying out with bliss. It was intense and shook them both immensely. Clarke's muscles still twitched in her legs long after her last orgasm left her body and she felt Lexa shake against her one more time as she leaned forward and moaned out in high, light tone.

Lexa was still trembling and Clarke's arm held her steady, snaking up around the back of her shoulder as Lexa buried her face in Clarke's neck and chest.

She shook again and Clarke smiled at the thought that she was still going. Then she went limp on top of Clarke, her brown hair plastered to her forehead, their bodies both dripping with sweat.

Lexa shifted and hugged Clarke. She would let the brunette sleep, all day if she wished. Lexa had earned it more than anyone and Clarke was more than happy to rest with her for a while longer. 

 


	37. Bunker Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa share some moments in the bunker before moving forward and Lexa worries about Anya and Raven knowing her secret.

"Go on," Lexa urged Clarke. "You can do it."

Clarke scrunched her nose up with the effort of the task and then felt a pair of arms lift her higher. Her chin moved just above the metal bar and then her arms wobbled and she fell down into Lexa's arms and they both fell in a pile on the training mats.

"I did one," Clarke said with a laugh.

Lexa spun her and was on top of her in an instant.

"Everyone starts somewhere," she said wisely.

She looked at Clarke and then smiled and began to kiss her again. Clarke was caught up in it but then her stomach growled and Lexa pulled back, laughing into Clarke's side.

"Sorry. I'm hungry. I'm gonna see what else we have besides pizza. I asked Monty to put in a stove too."

Lexa released her and watched her walk away, wearing only a white shirt and patterned blue and white knickers. She was sat on the training mat a low, deep feeling of arousal surging through her as she watched Clarke cooking at the stove.

Clarke began to hum to herself and Lexa just watched her unable to keep from smiling. Her voice was beautiful, more beautiful than she was sure Clarke was aware of.

"I arranged for us to have dinner with my mom tonight at six," Clarke called, unaware that Lexa was still watching her. "I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Lexa said still enjoying the sight of her girlfriend, happily cooking for them.

Clarke seemed to like cooking. Lexa herself couldn't stand it. She would much rather be doing something else. Lexa lifted herself up and flipped over backwards on her hands, holding herself upside for a few moments before bringing her legs back down. She repeated the action and then began to practise flipping backwards multiple times.

Clarke glanced over at Lexa and saw her somersaulting and flipping all around the training area like it was nothing. She didn't know what was wrong with her. They'd had sex so many times in the past few days. Clarke couldn't keep her hands off Lexa and watching her workouts was not helping.

"I thought it'd be a good way to try and find out what's going on. She already heard about Azgeda kidnapping me so I might get her to talk."

Lexa was still practising somersaults and cartwheels in just shorts and a vest top.

"Plus she likes you," she added.

When Clarke turned her head around Lexa was doing pushups with one arm while doing a handstand. She was upside down and the task seemed ridiculously easy to her. Clarke thought that she could train for the rest of her life and never reach her level of athleticism. She just sighed and then refocussed on the omelette she was making, smiling.

Lexa's phone beeped and she landed on her feet easily and walked over to check it.

"Anya, Raven and Octavia want to meet us for lunch at one o'clock. What should I answer?"

Clarke turned her head and smiled.

"I'm happy to go if you are."

"I'll tell them yes then," Lexa replied, typing her answer as she spoke.

Clarke moved the second omelette to a plate and carried both plates over towards Lexa. She placed one on the counter in front of Lexa. She took a forkful of her own and then noticed Lexa's slight frown.

"Anya and Raven won't have said anything to Octavia," Clarke said, after swallowing. "They won't betray you if that's what you're worried about."

Lexa looked up at her.

"It's not that. They will look at me differently now. I'm not sure what to expect and that unnerves me. I like to prepare for every situation."

"I've noticed," Clarke said with amusement.

Lexa was still frowning a little. Clarke knew that she liked everything to be in order. She felt most comfortable when she knew as much about a situation as possible before going in. It was what made her so good as a vigilante.

"Hey," Clarke said. "You are prepared. You know Anya and Raven will keep your secret. You know that they will still expect you to be Lexa and not Heda in public. You have nothing to fear. Just continue as usual."

Lexa nodded, her eyes lowered thoughtfully. Clarke knew that it made her feel in control if she knew what to expect. It was how she coped with everything, with efficiency, with a plan.

"Anyway. If something goes wrong, you could always hit them with sleeping darts like you did Finn and we'll get the hell out of there."

Lexa looked up to find Clarke smiling at her wickedly and she couldn't help but smile back.

"There is always that option," she replied in jest. "I think I should refrain from knocking out your friends if I can help it though."

"It's your call. I'll back you no matter what."

Though she was trying to ease Lexa's concerns with humour the brunette caught the deeper meaning in her words. She was saying that she would support Lexa. She would be there for her and that knowledge eased her concerns more than anything. It had been a long time since Lexa'd had someone be completely supportive of her.

She glanced down at the omelette and picked up the fork, Clarke watching her with a contented smile as she took a mouthful.

"This is really good," she said, inbetween mouthfuls. "You are an amazing cook."

Clarke grinned, beaming with satisfaction as they ate together in the silence of the bunker.

 


	38. A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet Anya, Raven and Octavia for lunch but notice Octavia seems a little off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng/Trig Translations
> 
> I've added some new words.  
> Hak = hack  
> Lid = lead  
> Net - Network or computers  
> Also Octavia is T, Anya is Y and Raven is V. 
> 
> In this story Trig has evolved as a short form/code for secret communication between Clarke and Lexa and has evolved naturally between them as they add more words.
> 
> T laik lid yu gaf stak daun? - Octavia has a lead. Do you need to follow her?  
> Nou net hak gontaim - No. I'll hack the network later (referring to police station files)  
> Ait hod yu - Alright. Love you.  
> Mochof Hod yu - Thanks. Love you.

"It was so lucky Heda found us," Raven told Octavia. "We owe her our lives."

Octavia played with the straw in her milkshake, swirling it. She was in uniform and on a dinner break. Raven and Anya had arrived and had been talking nonstop about how great Heda was. The force still thought her a killer but Octavia was beginning herself to doubt that version of events.

Clarke and Lexa arrived a little late as seemed to have become the norm for them. Lexa held the door open for Clarke and Octavia smiled as they walked in holding hands. It was sweet how much they seemed to care for each other. She hadn't seen Clarke happy in such a long time.

"Hey there they are!" Raven said with an enthusiastic wave.

The couple seated themselves in the booth across from Octavia and the others, Lexa picking up the menu almost immediately.

"So... Clarke," Octavia said, glancing at Raven. "Now will you get a security detail?"

"Nope," Clarke said. "Heda saved me. I feel safe enough with her around."

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand under the table.

Octavia glanced at Raven for support but the brunette turned away from her.

"So are we having a movie night at ours tonight?" Raven asked Anya.

Clarke laughed at her use of the word 'ours' to describe her dorm room, though she hadn't slept there in well over a month.

"Ours?" she repeated. "Could've asked first Rae. Good thing I don't mind."

"You three are all very cheerful for people who were held at gunpoint and kidnapped last night," Octavia pointed out.

"Not my first time," Clarke replied, quickly. "The charity event, remember?"

Octavia nodded, stirring her milkshake in circles. Something seemed to be bothering her.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked noticing her mood.

"What? Yeah, I just. I should've been there. I only nipped out for a minute."

Clarke reached forward and touched her hand.

"Hey. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known."

"So, movie night?" Raven said. "You're all invited."

"Can't," Clarke said, "Lexa and I have dinner with my mom."

Octavia glanced up suddenly and shifted in her chair. She seemed on edge as if she was wrestling with something.

"Dinner with her mom already Lexa," Anya teased. "You don't waste time."

"She'll be thrilled," Clarke said. "All I ever hear from mom these days is 'how's Lexa? Are you still with Lexa? Isn't Lexa wonderful?"

Lexa shrugged with a modest smile pushing her glasses up her nose.

"So Lexa," Octavia asked, eyeing her carefully, "what did you think of Finn?"

Lexa's mouth twitched at the corner at the sound of his name. Octavia narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't care for him," she said, not looking up from the menu.

"Did he try to threaten you? He's not the type to give up and now that he knows where Clarke is and that she's moved on..."

Lexa glanced up over the menu. Octavia was giving her a warning. She seemed to know something more than she was saying. Likely she had checked Finn's record since the event. What she didn't know was that Lexa had checked it too, weeks ago and found that he had a history of aggressively stalking his exes new partners. Not that Lexa was worried about that. She could more than handle Finn.

"No, he didn't say anything to me. He tried but he was so drunk he just passed out."

Octavia drummed her fingers on the table.

"Well if he does, you let me know right away. Both of you."

She was addressing Clarke too. Lexa nodded silently and her and Clarke shared a quick look between them.

Suddenly Octavia's phone buzzed.

"Guys, I gotta take this," Octavia said. "It's work."

Octavia hurried away and Anya and Lexa both decided to go and order some food at the counter. Raven slipped into the other side of the booth besides Clarke with a grin.

"Okay. We are sooo gonna talk while they're gone. I mean you are sleeping with-" Raven glanced around and lowered her voice to a whisper, "-with Heda."

Clarke smirked and lowered her head in amusement.

"Not gonna tell you about our sex life Rae."

She shook her head but Raven just protested more.

"Oh come on. I bet it's hot. I mean it must be. Clarke... tell me."

"Oh it's hot but I'm still not going to tell you. It's personal."

"I am your best friend. I would tell you about my sex life if you wanted to know!"

"No Rae, you tell whether I want to know or not."

Raven slammed her hand on the counter.

"Dammit Griff. You're breaking the best friend code here."

Raven leaned in to whisper again.

"Do you have sex in the costume? Do you use the codenames? Oh I bet you do."

Clarke cleared her throat wishing she had ordered a drink before getting into this conversation.

"Okay, okay. Let's just say..." Clarke racked her brain to think of how to give Raven something without really telling her anything too personal. "Let's just say that she's pretty incredible and I have never and I mean never been happier."

"Yes Griff! Getting the good stuff."

Octavia returning as they were laughing.

"What's going on?" she asked glancing at them both.

"It turns out Lexa is really hot in bed and that's why Clarke keeps showing up late everywhere."

Clarke shoved her.

"Hey! I'm not wrong am I?"

Clarke shook her head unable to hide a grin.

"Really?" Octavia asked. "Lexa? She doesn't seem the type. Hey Clarke I have to warn you. We checked Finn's record at the station after last night. He - er - has quite a rap sheet."

Clarke lifted her head trying to appear puzzled. Lexa had already told her after breakfast when they had been checking the party guests to see if any of them might have ties to Azgeda.

"Really? What for?"

"Assault, harassment, stalking. He seems to have trouble letting go of his exes. He's attacked a few of their new partners."

Clarke frowned. She wasn't in the least bit afraid of Finn but Octavia would expect her to be wary.

"I'll be careful if I see anything suspicious. I'll call you if he tries anything."

 "Just call and ask for me at the station. Extension 241. Same goes for any of you. Anyway. I have to get going. There's been a development in the Heda case."

Clarke perked up suddenly but tried to act calm.

"Really? You got a lead."

Octavia groaned.

"You know I can't talk about that but yeah something like that."

Clarke slipped her hand under the table with her phone and began to text a coded message to Lexa. They'd developed a shorthand called 'trig'.

T laik lid yu gaf stak daun?

...

Nou net hak gontaim

Ait hod yu

Mochof Hod yu

Clarke brought her hand back up on top of the table. Octavia was getting to her feet and leaving for the station. Lexa was heading back over with a tray of food for both of them. She watched the brunette leave, her mind already thinking ahead of possible scenarios. As soon as Clarke had texted she had sent Monty a message to hack the precinct security system and copy all files relating to Heda. He told her it would take a while and that he would send them to her as soon as he could. Lexa had to get ahead of this.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. A Lesson in Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa charms Abby during dinner and Clarke asks her mom about what is really going on.

"This is really great! I can see where Clarke gets her cooking skills from."

Abby beamed at Lexa who was seated across from her at the table. Clarke was seated next to Lexa as they enjoyed the meal. Lexa'd had Abby charmed from the second they had entered.

"So Mom..." Clarke asked once she thought it was time. "I was er- kidnapped by Azgeda. Are they still blackmailing you?"

"What? Are you okay? What did they do?"

Clarke waved her hand.

"I'm fine really but Lexa and I need to know what's going on so that we can be prepared."

Abby pursed her lips together as if she thought sheer stubborness could make the problem go away.

"They told me that they wouldn't go after you if I continued doing as they say but the drug they wanted me to make. It turns people into super soldiers. I thought it would just heal people but it made them unhinged."

Her mom's face was flushed with shame.

"I don't know how Azgeda even learned of my research. I was working for Ice Pharmaceuticals."

Clarke reached across to touch her mom's hand.

"Mom, it's not your fault. They were threatening you. You need to get out of town for a while, go somewhere safe while this blows over."

"I can't. They'll come after you."

Lexa and Clarke glanced at each other. They had discussed this. Lexa let Clarke take the lead.

"We um - we might have a friend that can help us with that. Heda. She's protecting me."

"What? The vigilante? How do you know you can trust her?"

Lexa shifted her head swiftly.

"Wait. How do you know it's a her?"

"I saw her. Working with Azgeda. Clarke, she's not to be trusted."

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other.

"No, you didn't. Whoever you saw that wasn't Heda," Lexa insisted. "We know her. She would never work with Azgeda."

"Lexa, I know you have a good heart but I saw her. She stabbed a man right in front of me for talking back to the leader."

"I don't understand," Clarke said, looking at Lexa. "There's another Heda. Wait, Mom, what did she look like? Like this?"

Clarke pulled her sketchpad out of her bag and showed her some sketches.

"Pretty much the same but the eyes aren't right. They were brown not green and she had a scar over her eyebrow. Looked precise but clumsy, like it was a deliberate design."

"Azgeda assassins," Lexa said. "They bear these marks."

Clarke shot a look at her as if to ask what she was doing revealing that kind of information.

"She has to know," Lexa said with a shrug. "If we don't tell her it may put her in more danger."

"Only if you're sure. I mean it's your secret."

Abby waved her hands in frustration.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Lexa inhaled and took her glasses of, placing them on the table. She stood up picking up some cutlery. In seconds she was out of her chair flipping and throwing her knife and then the fork, each of them landing in the centre of the table lodged in the wood.

"That's impressive but what is the point?"

"Mom she's Heda."

Her mom looked at her and then back at Lexa who was spinning a knife inbetween her fingers as she sat back down and retrieved her glasses. She put them back on.

"Is this a joke?"

"I'm afraid it's true Abby," Lexa said. "It's why Clarke wouldn't take the security detail. She knew that she didn't need to. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Abby frowned at her and back at Clarke.

"Clarke. You lied to me? What a terrible position to put Lexa in. Oh Lexa, you've been looking after her all along. How irresponsible of you Clarke to force her to keep it secret."

Clarke opened her mouth and closed it again not sure how to respond. Her mom really did seem blindsided by Lexa's charm.

"Don't be too hard on Clarke. She thought it for the best. We both did. You can rest assured I will get to the bottom of this but for now Clarke is right. You should get away for a while and let me deal with Azgeda."

Abby smiled and stood to reach out and hug Lexa. Clarke watched her girlfriend hug her back and then separate from her in utter shock.

"You're so right Lexa. It would be for the best. Such a good idea. I'll pack tonight. Wait let me go and get the dessert from the kitchen."

Lexa sat back down as Abby rushed off.

"I hate you."

Clarke pouted almost childishly but Lexa just wore a satisfied smile.

"No you don't."

"You're right. I don't," Clarke replied smiling now. "But it's unfair how easily you do that."

Lexa leaned closer and placed her hand over Clarke's on the table.

"What can I say? Parents love me."

Lexa grinned planted a kiss on her cheek, clearly very pleased with herself.

"I wish you could've met my dad," Clarke said softly.

She fought with the emotion that welled within her. Lexa touched her forearm tenderly.

"So do I but death is not the end Clarke. His spirit lives on in your memory."

Clarke lifted her chin and blinked twice, gazing up at into Lexa's deep, green eyes.

They stared at each other with sweet smiles, unaware that Abby was listening from the doorway, two dessert plates in her hands. It had been evident to her from the first moment she had met Lexa that they were deeply in love with each other and that this was a relationship that would last. Something about them just worked and the happiness that Lexa brought out in Clarke was all Abby needed to approve of her.

Finn had brought her nothing but misery. He'd been selfish and unsupportive. Every time Clarke called her she spoke of Lexa and sounded happier than ever. She knew they were living together now because Lexa was with her every day.

During the charity event she had watched Lexa make an effort for Clarke. She had seen the brunette checking on Clarke every now and then to check she was okay. Lexa had spent the entire night trying to make a good impression on Abby and talking about how amazing Clarke was and it had all seemed genuine. Abby had known true love herself and what they had was real. The thought that Clarke had someone else to care for her gave her such comfort.

She entered with the dishes and placed them in front of the two women who were gazing at each other with loving smiles still before lowering their heads and averting their eyes shyly.

"I hope you like chocolate mousse," Abby said.

"I love it," Lexa said smiling back at her politely. "Thank you. It looks delicious."

_Yes you do love my daughter don't you Lexa? You're completely head over heals for her._

Abby was not a fool. She knew that Lexa was charming her for Clarke's sake. The knowledge that she made such an effort actually endeared her to Lexa more. She was intelligent and strategic enough to be on her best behaviour around Abby. Her green eyes were piercingly perceptive.

 _Yes. You're perhaps the only one I would trust to take care of my daughter. The only one who understands what she needs. You will protect her._

Abby watched as Lexa devoured the chocolate mousse, glancing over at Clarke every now and then with a lovesick smile and she thought that Clarke had never looked more content either.


	40. The Real Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia makes a choice regarding the new information she discovers and where her loyalties lie while Clarke encourages Lexa to think about the future.

Octavia sat at her desk in the station staring at the file she had compiled. She should have given it to Indra but the more she read, the more she knew that she couldn't hand it in.

The file was on Lexa and detailed her history as a mild mannered student who had never done anything wrong in her life and how she had lost a woman she was in love with who had been murdered in an apparent mugging right in front of Lexa. After that her record seemed normal but something has seemed off and Octavia had done some digging.

Alexandria Woods  
Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Karate, Ju-jitsu...

The list of martial arts training was endless as was the amount of weapons training. It seemed Lexa had an intense hobby.

At first Octavia hadn't known what to think but over time she had noticed a few things:  
Clarke had showed no fear at all when Octavia said she might be targeted after her mom was attacked. Neither had Lexa. Also the brunette seemed to show no fear towards Finn when had been trying to intimidate her at the party.

The more Octavia connected the dots the more she got it. Heda had appeared not long after Costia's death. Lexa was always disappearing or making excuses and arriving late and Clarke was always covering for her.

Lexa was Heda. Clarke knew it and she was guessing from how Raven and Anya had been at lunch that they now knew.

The only problem was, according to their investigation, Heda was a murderer and yet Clarke had insisted that someone was setting Heda up. She had said that Heda had saved her at the same time and she knew her friend. If Clarke didn't truly believe that she would not have protected her.

Octavia stood up and headed towards the shredder and destroyed the files before anyone could see them. She leaned back, her hands on the table in front of her. She had made her choice but she would get to the bottom of who was impersonating Heda.

  
"I can't find any leads. Maybe it didn't pan out."

Clarke had an arm wrapped around Lexa's waist. They were both staying over at her mom's house and were searching on the laptop. Lexa was sitting in front of Clarke as they lay in her old bed, under the covers poring over the files.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Wonder why she left early then."

Lexa huffed and shut down the software moving it aside. She was deep in thought.

"At least we know now who's been impersonating you. We thought it was Azgeda and we were right. That's progress."

Clarke could sense Lexa's frustration that things were moving slower than she had planned. They had decided it safer she not go out on the streets that night, knowing that she was still the police's most wanted. Lexa always seemed to grow agitated when she couldn't be out there fighting to protect people.

Clarke caressed her stomach softly.

"I know," she said in a deep, husky tone, "you want to get back out there. You _will_. We just have to be patient."

Lexa leaned back against her placing her hand over Clarke's to keep in on her stomach.

"I've been trying to defeat them for so long, to think of a way to bring them down but what happens when I do?"

Clarke let out a deep breath. She had been expecting this. Lexa had dedicated so many years to getting justice for Costia. Suddenly as she neared her goal she was growing scared of what came next.

"Then," she said, pulling her tighter into her embrace, "We keep the city safe. Azgeda aren't the only criminals in the city. And if you ever get tired of crimefighting we plan our future together."

"You think of our future?"

"Don't you?"

Clarke's voice was soft, gentle almost. Lexa had never had time to think of anything else since she began her crusade.

"There was never time to think of anything else," she admitted.

"There's time now," Clarke said brushing her cheek against Lexa's as she whispered in her ear. "Think about what you want. There's no rush."

Lexa knew in her heart what she wanted. She already had it but suddenly there were a million other possibilities. A career, a life... a wife.

"I know what I want for my future," she said. "I want to be with you. I want to live with you and one day I want to marry you."

Clarke blinked and kissed her cheek before closing her eyes and kissing her shoulder blade, placing several sweet kisses along the arc of it, inhaling Lexa's scent as she buried her nose there.

"I want that too," she whispered. "One day."

Lexa turned her head and Clarke lifted hers, opening her eyes. The brunette moved in to capture her lips with such reverence, Clarke didn't know how she had gotten so lucky to find someone like Lexa.

"Did you want to get some rest or watch a film?"

Lexa turned sideways shuffling up into Clarke's side. Clarke thought she seemed so vulnerable when she was curled up next to her.

"I wanna watch Ghostbusters," Lexa said, sounding suddenly younger in that moment.

"1 or 2?"

"You decide," Lexa mumbled as Clarke pulled the laptop up onto her.

"The second one tonight I think."

Lexa yawned as Clarke searched for the film on the device.

  
A little while later Abby knocked on the door on her way to bed and opened it slightly.

"Just came to say goodnight," she told them.

They were both lying together, Lexa huddled up into Clarke's side. They were both watching the screen and looked up at the same time.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"Ghostbusters."

They both answered at the same time.

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Night."

"Night."

She closed the door still smiling to herself at how comfortable they had both appeared. It was easy to forget that Lexa wasn't much older than Clarke. She had an air of maturity about her that made it easy to forget how close they were in age. Abby had a feeling that she was going to be seeing a lot more of Lexa in the future given how smitten her daughter was with her.

 

 


	41. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself in a difficult situation which causes Clarke to make a drastic choice.

Heda's night started out like any other. She stopped a few robberies. She saved a family and their pets from a burning building and she had Wanheda guiding her through it all.

Then something happened. Roan was sighted on CCTV footage leaving Mount Weather Inc's headquarters and getting into a black limo. Heda stayed up high in the shadows and followed his car until it stopped in a dead end street. She leapt down onto the street and took down his security but then Roan stepped out of the car.

"What is he doing?" Wanheda asked as she watched over Lexa.

He was standing still as a statue, leaning slightly on one leg.

"Heda. We've been waiting for you. My mother wishes to speak with you. You will come with me."

Lexa sneered, the black mask making her appear even more ferocious.

"Why would I do that? I'm here to stop you."

He produced his phone and sent something to her own. Clarke scanned each of the camera images that showed Heda face to face with Roan but couldn't see what was going on. Then several armed Azgeda surrounded her and Clarke felt a deep sense of dread fill her.

"Heda talk to me. What's happening?"

"Heda? Heda?"

"Lexa?"

She observed Lexa taking out her earpiece and getting into the car with Roan and Clarke shook her head with disbelief as she took her earpiece out.

"No, no, no. You are not doing this. What did they use against you?"

Clarke wasn't letting this happen. Whatever had made Lexa get into that car she wasn't giving up on her.

She rushed away from the computer and headed over to Lexa's equipment. She equipped herself with zipwires, flash grenades and a handgun. She skipped over the darts and throwing knives. She didn't have Lexa's skill but she could use a gun.

Clarke pulled her hair back tying half of it up and leaving the bottom half loose. She fumbled through the assorted set of face paints Monty had left there and picked silver, blue and black and smeared it under her eyes to create a mask. She searched through the clothing she had with her for black cargo pants and boots and put on one of Heda's spare jackets, a short black one that she rarely used.

She held up the handgun in her left hand and aimed it.

_I'm coming for you Lexa. Hang in there._

She picked up a spare burner phone that had all the apps already installed and went to work as Wanheda for truly the first time.

  
Lexa had been blindsided. The photo that Roan had sent her had shocked her so much that she hadn't been able to think properly, suddenly propelled into a life before she was Heda.

It was a photo of the attacker from that night, the one who killed Costia. It was him with his younger brother, Roan told her. The younger brother was Finn and the third person in the picture was Costia and they all looked happy.

It was that moment of hesistation that distracted her enough for them to surround her.

"If you ever want to know the truth you will get in the car."

She thought of Clarke and how much she didn't want to hurt her. She thought of her future and all that she wanted to experience but she knew that she could never rest without knowing the truth and that it would erode away at their happiness until she faced it. She had to face it, whatever it was. She only hoped Clarke would understand one day. Lexa had the feeling she wasn't getting out of this one so easily. She took out her earpiece and switched it off.

"Fine. Take me to Nia."

As Lexa got in the car her last thought was this was an obvious trap but that she needed to do it anyway.

 


	42. Facing The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa comes face to face with a painful part of her past. Octavia is captured by the fake Heda and Wanheda attempts her first rescue mission in the field.

Lexa paced the cell in her Heda mask and outfit waiting for Nia to call for her. It had been some time and she feared the CEO would never show. They had her in a white room and a clear pane blocked the path between her and the door. She banged on the glass though she knew it wouldn't break.

Suddenly the door opened and it was a member of Azgeda dressed as Heda. She was holding Octavia in handcuffs and several armed guards surrounded her as she opened the cell with a code and threw Octavia inside, her hands bound with white plastic wire. Once the door was sealed she left but not before Lexa got a good look at her.

 _Echo_ she thought. _She works for Nia, usually gathering intelligence on the competition_.

"So it's true. She is pretending to be you," Octavia said, once they were alone.

Lexa swallowed, her eyes flickering to Octavia who was still in her police uniform.

"It's true."

Lexa kept her voice low and deep as Heda and turned away from Octavia to hide her face.

Moments later the door opened again and in walked Nia appearing very smug.

"Well isn't this a delightful sight? The mighty Heda finally captured - and all it took was this."

Nia held up the photograph. It was the same one she has seen before. Nia moved closer, dressed in an elegant, expensive pantsuit. She seemed to be delighting in her success.

"You're been a thorn in my side for many years and all it took was a moment's weakness to capture you. Just like with Costia. I came to offer you a choice. Join with me and help me take control of this city or spend the rest of your days in that cell."

Lexa's mind was whirring. There was more to Costia than she had know but what did Nia know.

"We made a deal. I agreed to meet with you if you told me the truth about Costia."

Nia tilted her head as if curious at her brazen defiance.

"I did and I will keep my word but I think it might be better if someone else told you the story. Send her in."

A familiar brunette appeared and it was a face that she had not seen in so long. It was a face that had haunted her dreams ever since that night.

"Costia?"

The brunette appeared a little older but not much had changed. Her short black curls framed her petite face and she carried herself as graceful as she always had. Those brown eyes were so familiar but Lexa could feel no joy at seeing her again. If she was alive it meant she had lied. She had betrayed Lexa.

"It is you," Costia said quietly. "I didn't believe it at first. You probably want to know what happened."

Costia lowered her eyes as she spoke as if the truth saddened her.

"You deserve to know what happened."

Lexa met her eyes, trying to suppress her rage.

" _Explain_."

She forced herself to keep her tone calm but she could not hide the fire that raged within her as she spoke.

"It was a setup. I faked the mugging, dying, all of it. Azgeda found out I was talented at chemistry and offered to send me to university. They had me in their debt and if I didn't do their bidding they would hurt the people I cared about."

Lexa was pacing slowly back and forth, trying to process the new information. She didn't reply but just glared at Costia as if she wanted to murder her.

"They said I had to disappear completely and work for them here at the facility to repay the debt. If I didn't... They would kill my foster brothers."

"And the boys in the photo?" Lexa asked with a snarl.

"My foster brothers. We grew up together. Finn and Thomas. Finn he's - not so great but Thomas, he's the only family I have."

Lexa stared at her then shook her head and carried on pacing.

"I did love you. I didn't want to do this."

"Stop it," Lexa said in a low voice, clenching her eyes shut as if to shut it all out.

"I mean it. That part was real. Join with Nia. We can't beat her. She's too powerful."

"Stop!" Lexa yelled. "Just stop talking. If you'd loved me you would have never done this. You could have trusted me! You could have told me!"

Costia shook her head, her warm, brown eyes full of emotion. At one time that particular look would have been enough to make her crumble but it's power over her had waned.

"Listen. I know that you moved on but we can be together again. It can be like it was before."

Lexa turned to face her in disbelief.

"Like before? Are you saying?"

Costia smiled so sweetly and stepped closer to the glass pane. She was offering Lexa a chance to be with her again, to regain what she had lost but she wasn't even the same person anymore. She had been through so much and all she could see was Clarke.

Clarke kissing her sweetly on the cheek as they lay in bed. Clarke's soft humming when she was cooking breakfast for them both. Falling asleep on her shoulder during movie nights. Playful Clarke. Vulnerable Clarke. Understanding Clarke. 

_Her_ Clarke. The woman she truly loved, who she loved more than she ever had Costia. All of a sudden her anger disipated and she felt calm. She no longer loved Costia and she certainly had no desire to leave Clarke though she had no hatred for Costia either.

"No," Lexa said. "Things have changed. I've changed and - there's someone else I love more. I love her with all my heart and I cannot leave her."

It occured to Lexa all of a sudden what she had done when she gotten into the car.

_Clarke! I left her on the end of the comms without saying a word! I have to get out of here._

Costia seemed deep in thought but then lifted her head to meet Lexa's eyes directly, her arms folded around herself in a fearful manner.

"Nia is a dangerous woman to cross. She won't take you answer lightly. Please I'm begging you, don't refuse her. She always gets what she wants anyway."

"You know that I cannot work with someone like her."

  
Wanheda ziplined in through a window, smashing the glass as she entered the office building heading straight for the door. She heard the sound of an alarm and the sound of heavy footsteps running down the nearest corridor towards her. She peeked around the door frame and threw a smoke grenade into the crowd of armed guards and then fled, just narrowly escaping a cacophony of gunfire.

A few moments later she was creeping along a wall, her back flat against it, as Roan and someone dressed as Heda chatted at a small security desk.

"Doesn't seem so impressive to me," Echo said. "I was expecting her to be six foot tall the way people describe her."

Roan had his feet up and was eating a bowl of cereal though it was night time.

"Don't be fooled. I've seen her fight. She could take our best warriors blindfolded."

Clarke ducked down behind a sofa in the reception area and crawled along on her knees. When she knew that Roan and Echo were looking in the other direction, she slipped into the other room and saw what she was looking for. There were two more armed guards outside and a security panel. Clarke watched one of the guards scan an ID card and the door open to let a brunette entered the room.

 _How to get rid of the guards?_ she thought. _What would Lexa do?_

She imagined what Lexa would do and realised that it was unrealistic for her even to attempt it. No, she had to use her brains. Clarke suddenly spotted an opportunity glancing above the two men to the white squares on the ceiling. She slipped around, counting the tiles and how far she was moving and found a quiet, dark area. She pushed a bookcase down to one side against the corner and clambored onto it. She pushed up the ceiling and pulled herself up into the space there.

 _Lexa makes this look so easy_ she thought as she heaved herself up with difficulty. She carefully replaced the panel and crawled, counting as she moved, forward, left, forward a few more, left. There.

Wanheda slipped the panel off silently and dropped a stun grenade and watched the men cry out and cover their eyes, staggering to see. Wanheda leapt down behind them landing firmly on two feet and performed simple takedowns that Lexa had taught her. She knocked both the men unconscious and retrieved their weapons and key cards.

 

 

 


	43. Wanheda to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia tries to convince Lexa to join Nia and Azgeda while Wanheda races to the rescue.

Lexa paced the cell as Costia tried to convince her to agree to Nia's deal. She shook her head repeatedly. There was no way this was happening. If Costia thought she would join the very criminals she fought.

"Please, you don't know what these people are like. They will kill you. Lexa!"

Lexa turned around to Octavia expecting her to react to the revelation. The brunette looked up at her with her brows low. She seemed unaffected.

"You know?" she asked in a low voice.

Octavia nodded.

"I know."

"How?"

"I'm a cop Lexa. I did a background check. You've done just about every martial art available. I'm not an idiot."

Lexa shook her head away. So even if she got out of there she would likely have to leave Polis now that the police knew who she was.

"I won't tell. I altered your records."

Lexa spun around to face her.

"Why would you risk your career like that for me?"

"Not for you. For my best friend. She loves you so you better not hurt her or I'll drag you into the precinct and throw you into a cell myself."

Lexa nodded solemnly.

"I would expect nothing less."

"Lexa!" Costia said urgently. "Whoever this woman is she isn't worth losing your life for. I do care about you but we don't have time for this."

"You're wrong!" Lexa said. "She is worth it. She's a million times worth it and I would gladly risk my life for her."

It was at that moment, the door burst open and a mysterious masked blonde launched into the room armed with dual handguns aimed them at Costia.

"Release them!" she demanded firmly. "Now."

Lexa moved towards the glass and her eyes raked over the length of the masked figures curved body. She was fierce with shades of blue striking across under her eyes in bold artistic strokes. Her eyes were bright and shone with fearless determination. Lexa recognised Clarke right away but this was a different side to Clarke. This was Wanheda, formidable and dangerous, a polar opposite of her sweet and loving girlfriend and by God she was hot. Lexa could feel her heart pounding.

"Release them!" Wanheda ordered. "Now."

Costia eyed her and then pressed a button on the keypad beside the cell. It slid open and Octavia and Heda rushed out.

Lexa met Costia's eyes as she passed. They were filled with regret.

"I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you Lexa."

"I know Costia but you did, more than you will ever know. I hope you find happiness."

Costia blinked and looked away, lowering her head.

"I'm glad you have found yours."

Lexa nodded and then shifted away, turning to find a pair of blue eyes watching the interaction. They shared a moment without talking, Clarke blinking and then lifting her chin with sympathy in her eyes. There was fear behind them too and longing as if she had been terrified she would lose Lexa.

Lexa headed over to her and threw her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered pulling back to cup both Clarke's chin with both hands. "I am so sorry I did this."

"I know," Clarke replied. "That doesn't matter now. We have to get out of here. I'm not as good at this as you "

Lexa smiled and brushed her thumbs across her cheek, tracing the edges of the blue streaks under her eyes.

"You're amazing."

Clarke's lips parted, showing a flash of teeth as she smiled back.

"I thought you might need these."

Clarke handed her some of her equipment and Lexa took them with a grin. Clarke handed Octavia one of her guns and she took it arming it immediately.

"Let's go," Lexa said taking Clarke's hand.

Clarke nodded and they both left together, Heda and Wanheda, ready to fight their way to freedom.

 

 

 


	44. Bringing Down The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanheda and Heda escape to the bunker and Clarke hands Octavia the file to bring down Wallace.

"I'll take the two on the right. You get the one on the left," Heda whispered.

"Sure. On three?"

Heda and Wanheda counted down in unison and then leapt out taking the armed men blocking their way down, Lexa with swift movements and Clarke with a gun swing to the side of his head.

"There's an elevator shaft on the next right," Wanheda said. "If we disable the lift we can use it to get to the bottom floor and escape through the fire exit."

"Lead the way."

The duo seemed to Octavia in perfect harmony as they navigated their way out. Their communication was clear and it was obvious to her that they had been working together for some time and that this was not a new dynamic for them. It was impressive actually and when they got to the elevator shaft, Clarke went to work on disabling the lift and Octavia grabbed the cable in her gloved hands and let herself slide down to the bottom. Clarke, however hesitated and Heda wrapped one arm around her waist and gripped the cable.

"Hold on," she said.

Clarke put her arms around Heda and clung to her as the brunette slid down the cable with Clarke and landed swiftly on her feet at the bottom. Clarke surged forward and kissed her in relief as her feet touched the ground in a frantic, heavy meeting of lips and tongue.

"Guys we don't have time for this," they heard Octavia call out.

They both pulled away flushed and separated, refocussing and heading for the fire exit. It wasn't long before they were outside the complex, avoiding a security guard doing a perimeter check and escaping into the streets out of sight.

Once they were a far enough distance they stopped running, hiding out in a dark alleyway for a few seconds to recover. Octavia was out of breath and Clarke doubled over trying to regain hers. Lexa hovered close to her protectively.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Clarke said, lifting her head. "I just need a minute."

Lexa cupped her face with one hand, brushing her forehead gently.

"You fought for me," she said with gratitude. "Even after what I did."

"Of course I did," Clarke replied. "I love you. I knew that it had to be something important for you to just leave like that."

Lexa shook her head.

"Never again. I'll never do that again. I swear it. Costia is in the past. You are my future."

Clarke blinked in surprise at her sudden outpouring of emotion. She held Clarke's hands now and spoke with fervour. Both of them moved forward as if drawn unconsciously towards each other and joined their lips.

This kiss was full of passion and something deeper than lust and they parted again slowly.

Octavia cleared her throat suddenly.

"She knows," Lexa whispered. "Apparently she worked it out but isn't turning me in."

"Really? How did she figure it out?"

"All my martial arts training. Heda appearing not long after Costia's d- well after her fake death."

The pair whispered until Octavia's voice interrupted them.

"If you two are done whispering, I think we should get back to your hideout don't you?"

  
A little while later they were back at the bunker and Clarke and Lexa had both changed and washed the paint from their faces.

Lexa excused herself, giving Clarke and Octavia space to talk and headed to the bedroom.

"Okay. So how are you okay with this?" Clarke asked Octavia as she casually checked her phone. "I thought you would want to haul her straight into the precinct."

Octavia looked up from her phone, moving in front of Clarke to face her.

"I know she was set up by Azgeda for the murders. I also know that when Costia gave her a chance to save her own skin and told her she wanted her back she said she loved you and refused. She wouldn't betray you even at the risk of her own life."

Clarke turned her head wistfully in the direction of Lexa's room.

"No she wouldn't," she muttered, unable to keep a smile from her lips.

She shook herself out of it and turned back to her friend.

"Octavia... thank you. I won't ever forget this."

Octavia patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh don't worry. I won't forget it either," she said. "You owe me big Griffin."

Clarke pulled her into a hug, immensely grateful for her support.

"So what are we gonna do about Azgeda?" Octavia asked. "Do we know what they're planning?"

Clarke nodded.

"Actually we do. I have an idea but give me time to talk to Lexa okay. She's - Costia meant a lot to her."

"I guessed as much," Octavia said, exhaling deeply. "It seemed like she was in deep with Azgeda and there was something else. Finn was her foster brother. Lexa didn't seem to know."

Clarke crossed her arms and turned sharply.

"Finn? He never mentioned."

"He never mentioned a lot?" Octavia said. "I've been digging even more. He's involved in some dangerous stuff. My guess is he's the reason Costia ended up mixed up with Azgeda in the first place."

"Is there anything he told me that was the truth?"

Octavia seemed sympathetic and raised a brow.

"Probably not. Leaving him was probably the best thing you ever did."

Clarke looked off to the side thoughtfully. What else had he been lying about?

"I've gotta get back to the station. I've been gone far too long and there's some bigshot CEO of a security firm visiting tomorrow so Indra'll be on edge."

"Wallace?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Clarke placed her arms back by her side.

"There's something you need to know. It's about Wallace. He's working with Azgeda. He wants control of the city."

Octavia lifted her head up, her brows lowered as she tried to process the news.

"Wait, what?"

"Here, I have all the case files and the evidence we've been building but it may not be enough."

Clarke handed her the files and Octavia flipped through it her eyes widening.

"I need to get this to Indra right away. Don't worry I won't say a word about what happened tonight."

"Thank you."

Clarke nodded and watched as Octavia hurried away with the file tucked under her arm.

 

 

 

 


	45. The Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa share a shower and Nia demands Heda meet with her for a final showdown.

A Few Days Later

Everything had quietened down after Cage Wallace had been arrested. Nia Queen was nowhere to be found and Octavia was being promoted for bringing in one of the biggest cases of corruption in the city's history.

Clarke was in Lexa's dorm watching the news as her friend was being interviewed. She told of how an anonymous source had sent her the file and how lucky they were to have such a hardworking team in the Precinct that was able to bring Wallace to justice.

Clarke could hear the shower running in the bathroom and made a decision to interrupt Lexa and tell her the good news. They were on break from their classes for spring and had two wonderful weeks free of studying.

She knocked gently and Lexa called for her to enter. She pushed the door open. It was unlocked and Lexa was standing wrapped only in a towel testing the temperature of the shower with one hand.

"I take it this is an invitation to join you in there," Clarke teased quirking an eyebrow, her eyes dragging down over Lexa's shapely legs.

Lexa dropped the towel to the floor and stepped forward, stripping Clarke of her clothes. She let them fall to the floor around the blonde and took her hands and stepped back into the shower. Clarke followed her without a word, entranced by her. Her hair was loose and unbraided and as the water dripped from their sweating bodies as the shower filled with steam. There was little room to move and Lexa pinned her against the wall kissing her as if her life depended on it.

Clarke gasped when she felt a hand slip under her leg and lift her up around Lexa. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist as the brunette placed one palm on the tiles behind her, the other firmly gripping her upper thigh.

"Mmm Lexa..."

Her voice was a deep whisper but when Lexa began to pleasure her there and then in the shower, moving against her, she became louder and her tone higher.

Lexa had been like this even since she'd seen her in the Wanheda costume, not that she hadn't been pretty amazingly sensual before. Something about seeing Clarke like that set her off and she was more animalistic than usual, thrusting up against her with single-minded purpose, her hand slipping from the tile and readjusting as she determinedly kept them both in place.

Clarke cried out louder than she had meant to and it spurred Lexa on more, her lips exploring her upper body, cheeks, lips, jaw, chin desperately. Lexa was practically whimpering by the time they were done and Clarke's eyes remained closed, her chest heaving as she rest her head back on the wet tiles trying to catch her breath.

Lexa shifted, lowering her legs gently, wet skin touching wet skin as she guided her down. Her fingers lingered on Clarke's hips, holding her steady. It was only then that Clarke opens her eyes noticed her lower lip trembling.

"Lexa...?"

The brunette just gazed at her in utter adoration and pressed their foreheads together and Clarke understood at once for she felt the same.

"Move in with me?"

"I'm already living with you," Clarke chuckled, still very effected by what she had just experienced, "Or hadn't you noticed."

"No, I mean for good. I'm planning to buy the house above the bunker and make it more permanent after the next term. Much as I love this place it's getting too small."

Clarke blinked, her eyes half-closed as she observed the woman in front of her. Lexa was serious.

"I'm not going to ask you where you got all the money to do that."

"Let's just say I'm putting the money to better use than the original owners did. I donated most of it to charity and the rest I could not find someone to return to. Found it during a random raid on a gang hideout a few years back."

Clarke nodded slowly. She had guessed Lexa was a lot more affluent than she made people aware of.

"So," Lexa asked a little nervously, "what do you think?"

Clarke put on a serious expression.

"Well it depends," she said. "Can we bring the sofa?"

A smile spread across Lexa's lips as she realised that she was just teasing.

"It's just I like that sofa. I've gotteen used to it."

Clarke grinned at her cheekily.

"If you wish," Lexa said in reply. "I suppose you want to get a larger TV for movie nights too."

Clarke leaned in with a smirk.

"You know me so well!"

She moved forward and left lingering kiss on Lexa lips. They were both excited thinking of all the possibilities yet to come in their life together.

Suddenly both of their phones started ringing frantically in the other room and they looked at each other and then got out of the shower, drying themselves quickly.

Lexa dressed quickly and moved to the living room tocheck her phone as Clarke continued to towel herself off.

"Clarke!"

The blonde wrapped the towel around herself and left the bathroom. Lexa was jn front of the television, holding the remote. It was the news and Nia Queen had sent them a message to play.

In it she was flanked by two masked Azgeda who held assault rifles. In front of her three people were tied to chairs, Costia, Finn and Clarke's mom, bound and gagged.

"Heda! I offered you a chance but now it's time for you to pay for interfering in my business. Because of you I am now a wanted criminal and anyone who crosses Azgeda must be punished severly. Meet me at the place where you were first created by ten pm or I will murder each of my prisoners one by one, starting with this one."

One of the guards pointed his gun at Abby and the news bulletin ended.

Lexa glanced at Clarke who wore an expression of both shock and fear. It was a trap but she had to go. Not just for Costia but for Clarke and her mom.

 

 

 

 

 


	46. Team Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa disagree over how to deal with Nia until Clarke comes up with a plan and the pair finally showdown with the Ice Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more chapter after this and I'll be posting it right after this one. Thanks for reading and commenting and being so supportive throughout the process.

"I can't let you go in there alone! It's a trap. It's obviously a trap."

Clarke and Lexa had been arguing in front of Raven, Anya and Octavia in the bunker for well over a minute. Clarke wanted to go in with Lexa to face Nia but Lexa outright refused that plan.

"And that's why you need to stay behind this time."

"Lexa she's my mom!"

Lexa sighed and gripped Clarke's upper arms gently.

"You know I'm right. You are not ready for this kind of fight. Not yet. Please. Trust me."

Clarke refused to look at her still angry that Lexa wanted her to stay behind.

"Please," Lexa said. "We are still a team."

"Wait..." Clarke said suddenly getting an idea. "Team. That's it. I know what to do."

Lexa who had lost herself in those blue eyes for a moment refocussed.

"What did you have in mind?"

  
A dark figure stepped out into the darkness of the alleyway where it had all started exactly at ten pm. Nia was waiting there flanked by an army of Azgeda protectors. She didn't seem too concerned about being out in the open and the three prisoners were bound and gagged on the ground in front of her.

"You surprise me Heda. I had been told you were someone to fear but it seems you are just sentinental and weak."

"Let them go!" she boomed, hiding her face in the shadows. "Your reign has come to an end."

Nia laughed out loud.

"My reign has just begun. Soon my new products will be on every street in every city and no one will be able to stop me. Now step forward into the light."

The figure stepped forward but it was not Heda, it was someone else masked.

Nia ordered her men to shoot but the figure just disappeared.

"What's wrong Nia? Did you expect this to be so easy?"

Another figure stepped out from the side, another fake Heda and Azgeda shot at her but it disappeared again.

"I think you missed," said another stepping out from another shadow.

As the figure moved in and out too fast for anyone to keep track, Nia sent her people chasing after each one until there was but a handful of them by her side.

"If you continue playing these games I will put a bullet into your beloved girlfriend."

Daggers and darts suddenly hit each man and woman flanking her and they fell one by one to the ground. A smoke grenade was launched and two figures, Heda and Wanheda leapt down from above and took down the remaining figures. When the smoke cleared Heda held a knife to Nia's throat.

"Do you know how long I have dreamt of this day," she snarled, "when I would have you at the mercy of my blade."

Wanheda rushed to untie the prisoners, placing a finger to her lips when her mother recognised her to hush her.

When she saw Heda with her blade firmly pressed against Nia's skin and the fury that lay behind her eyes she touched her shoulder gently.

"Heda.We've won. We can hand her in to the police now."

Heda didn't move, her grip on the dagger still firm.

"Lexa," Clarke whispered directly in her ear.

It seemed to snap her out of it and she turned her head and released the tightness of her grip as Wanheda bound Nia with zipties and led her towards Octavia who was waiting nearby with her squad car. She placed Nia in the back and Octavia saluted with her fingers at her forehead and drove off.

Wanheda sighed and headed back to the prisoners. Raven's holograms had led most of the other gang members chasing in opposite directions but it was still best they didn't linger.

The first person who greeted her was Finn who clearly didn't recognise her.

"Thank you so much. You're my hero. Is there anything I can do to show my gratitude."

She caught Heda eyeing the interaction warily. Was that jealousy she was seeing.

"No," she replied. "Go home."

Finn grabbed her arm.

"How about a date?" he asked flirtatiously as his eyes raked over her body.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and Heda struck him in the face, knocking him out clean, his body slumping to the floor.

Wanheda gave her a questioning look.

"I really don't like him," she said plainly.

Costia sighed.

"I better get him home before he gets into anymore trouble. Thank you-" Costia paused to stop herself from saying her name, "Heda."

She hauled him up and Heda glanced at Wanheda as if checking in with her.

"Go on," the blonde told her. "Help her get the idiot home. I'll meet you back home."

Heda smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Good plan," Lexa whispered as their lips parted.

Clarke smiled and took her mother by the arm to take her home.

"We are going to discuss this later," her mom said in a low voice as she led her away.

"Can't wait," Clarke replied with sarcasm.

 

 


	47. What Comes After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after taking down the Ice Queen, Clarke and Lexa's relationship progress and they move forward with their life.

Lexa and Clarke lazed in their new home several months later, lying in each other's arms on the sofa in front of the TV.

Suddenly their phones buzzed and they both leapt up assuming an emergency, ready to suit up and hit the streets.

"False alarm," Lexa said quickly. "Raven hacked us again. She says she's coming over with pizza with Anya and Octavia."

"How long do we have before they get here," Clarke said suggestively.

Lexa grinned and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist.

"Long enough."

Clarke giggled as she dragged Lexa back down to the sofa, on top of her and began to kiss her senseless her neck craning upwards as her lips sought for her lover's.

Her hand wrapped around the nape of Lexa's neck caressing the soft hairs on her skin.

They slowed, losing themselves in each other. The last year had been busy. Nia had been sent down for a long time, as had Wallace. Their term had ended and they have moved in together, decorating their new home and spending many wonderful nights there and the crime wave had slowed so that Wanheda and Heda's nightly patrols were far less eventful. The last one has ended on Lexa pushing Clarke up by her back against a wall and making love to her in the darkness down a secluded alleyway.

Another time it had been in a stables after tracing some criminal activity from Arkadia into the countryside and having to hide out there when they were nearly caught. They had both woken in the morning, dishevelled and with straw in their hair.

They'd had lots of adventures together. Their university exams had gone surprisingly and they'd buckled down together before the final exams and they'd both dropped down to studying on a part time basis to allow room for their 'evening activities'.

Anya and Raven were living together and finally admitted to each other that they were in a serious relationship and Octavia and Lincoln were still dating and talking about their future.

Lexa drew her lips over Clarke's as if savouring the taste of her and they languished in the moment, lost in each other.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Lexa murmoured with half-closed eyes.

"Only like a thousand times. Good thing I love you too."

Clarke was teasing but Lexa blinked slowly gazing down at her lips as if hypnotised by them.

"My life has changed since I met you. I was headed down a dark path, completely alone. I never dreamed that I would have this. I am very grateful that we bumped into each other that day."

Clarke caressed the back of her neck slowly, staring back up at Lexa with a smile.

"So am I. You looked so cute that day."

Lexa smiled and buried her head in Clarke's shoulder.

Suddenly their phones beeped and Lexa reached over to grab one.

"Robbery over on third street," Lexa told her. "Time to suit up."

  
Anya anged on the door of her cousin's home as Raven and Octavia chatted behind her. They were carrying several pizza boxes and a crate of beers. When the door opened Lexa answered wearing her glasses and Clarke was rushing in from another room as if she had just changed. The television was on as they all entered and the headline read, Heda and Wanheda foil attempted robbery.

"You know that we all know your identity right," Anya teased as she seated herself on the sofa.

She handed Lexa a beer as the brunette sat down next to her.

"The glasses don't work anymore," Anya continued, 'and yet you still wear them."

"Hey," Clarke yelled from a few feet away. "I like the glasses."

Lexa glanced at her cousin and shrugged as if to say 'there's your answer' before taking a swig of her drink.

Raven made herself comfortable on the other side of Anya while Octavia took an armchair and Clarke sat besides Lexa. They huddled around the coffee table, taking slices of pizza.

"Oh look Gremlins is on TV!" Clarke said as she flicked through the channels.

Everyone except Lexa groaned.

"Again!"

"Clarke, we've seen it a million times."

Clarke grinned and Lexa just touched the blonde's knee in support.

"It's classic! Come on."

"Lexa tell your girlfriend this isn't movie night."

Clarke glanced at Lexa and she nodded slowly.

The blonde cleared her throat.

"Well about that. I'm not her girlfriend anymore."

Three pairs of eyes shot to her as the group became deathly silent.

"I'm her fiancee," Clarke said, a little hesitantly.

Lexa squeezed her hand and the group erupted in congratulations.

"Oh my God. Congratulations."

"When? I'm so happy for you both."

"Have you told your mom yet?" Raven asked.

Clarke shook her head.

"Not yet. She'll be so excited, she'll want to get involved in all the planning. Thought we'd give it some time before we tell her."

Octavia laughed as she took a bite of pizza as if she understood entirely.

"Sometimes I think SHE wants to marry Lexa more than me. She was talking non stop about how great you were at the hospital charity gala last month."

Lexa smirked as she took another slice from one of the boxes.

"What can I say I'm charming."

"Runs in the family," Anya said with a grin.

Raven shook her head in disbelief.

"And that's why my mom nearly kicked you out last time, because you were so charming."

Anya looked almost offended.

"I didn't meant to upset her. I thought it was a compliment."

"You took one look at her and said 'no wonder your daughter is hot'. You don't say that to your girlfriend's mom!"

Lexa burst out into hysterics unable to contain her laughter.

"You didn't say that," she choked.

"She absolutely did!" Raven told her.

Lexa broke out into peals of laughter and doubled over.

"Hey Clarke, I'll swap. You can have Anya to offend your mom and I'll take your girlfriend to charm mine."

Clarke shook her head.

"Sorry. I'm far too attached to mine."

"Damn it," Raven joked.

"You can borrow Lincoln if I can have Anya for a while," Octavia said with a grin.

Anya smiled broadly and winked at her and Octavia nodded back.

"Absolutely not!" Raven replied. "If you want a girl, get your own."

Octavia shrugged and took another drink.

"Okay now be quiet, while we watch the film," Clarke said, cuddling up to Lexa and turning the TV volume up.

They all settled and watched the film as they ate their pizza. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder, kissing her skin every now and then.

They didn't need to talk, comfortable just to be together and occassionally Clarke would catch Lexa's eyes on her and not the film and she would lose herself in them and the softness that lay behind them. She snuggled up closer and Lexa's around came around her.

They uttered no words, the love shining in their eyes for all to see.

Raven tapped Anya and gestured to the pair who were curled up and gazing at each other lovingly. Anya smiled at them and took Raven's hand before turning back to the screen. They were so much in love, not Heda and Wanheda in that moment, just Clarke and Lexa ready to face the world together.

The End


End file.
